Faith in Fate
by AcamWriter
Summary: Princess Tamina planned and knew her life from birth to death. Prince Dastan did not know what he was going to do an hour from now! However, no prophecy predicted them entering each other's lives. Now she had to trust his unpredictable nature and he had to shoulder the responsibility of her life.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hello Everyone! **

**Deliriously good to be back and thank you so much for hanging around and waiting for me.**

**This story is playing high on romance/angst and low on adventure so hope you will be agreeable. Plus we might go adult later. PLEASE stick around till the end and give me some time to write. I love you all for your wonderful thoughts and words of encouragement. Await your reviews.**

**Thank you Singular Toast for beta reading!**

**Love**

**A**

**Prologue Part 1**

She stood on the dais as they dressed her, washing away the designs painted on yesterday. Tears streamed down her face but they were not of sadness. They were tears of fury at the actions of the Persian princes. A message could not be hurried to the King as they camped and now she had to play the part of the submissive princess until he arrived. She knew that the young princes would get a fleecing. More than anything, she needed to retrieve the dagger from the youngest son of King Sharaman- Prince Dastan. Her thoughts were focused on that goal when she felt heavy eyes on her through the silk drape of her chamber.

He did not expect this. He has seen enough surrenders and forfeits. But since the first time he felt her gaze on him, he was captivated beyond reason. He felt discomfort at her tears and turned away, the part he played to evoke them weighing heavily on his conscience. It also made it worse that Tus wanted her killed if the King did not approve their marriage. Shamefully, he had given the promise. Shame was what he deeply felt again as she turned to meet his eyes.

He cleared his throat, afraid that his voice would betray his feelings, and walked in to face her.

"I'm to present you to the King your Highness," he said with all the male bravado he could muster. He wanted her to talk back, scream, and shout anything. Yet all he got in reply was a turn of her head, tearing her gaze from him.

However, even that failed to vanquish his feelings towards her. He turned to leave but not before he let his eyes once more bask in her beauty. He traced her form from her feet to her beautiful eyes, and walked away.

Dastan was surprised how the image of her eyes replaced his feelings of shame with that of, he dared say, desire. She was the most exquisite creature he had ever seen and he has seen many _exquisite _creatures. The thought made him smile. As much as being the adopted son of the King had its down days, the women were indeed a perk. His children would never be in line for the throne, and with that brought the reassurance that anyone he bedded was only after pleasure, just as he was. Well for pleasure and pretty things; the ladies loved the pretty jewels he would bestow on them and Dastan could not get enough of the pretty willing things on his bed.

However, being the crown prince also meant that princesses such as this one were his for the taking. Tus was indeed a lucky man which brought him to a very important thought. He could not think of his future sister-in-law with desire. He had to make sure that he despised her to ensure that there was no desire whatsoever.

His visit also dragged Tamina out of the thoughts that plagued her mind. She had expected to see Prince Tus wanting to present her but she realised that he must be looking for the elusive weapons she supposedly sold to Persia's enemies. She knew satisfaction would be hers when the King set them straight. However, there was one matter she would still have to deal with- her marriage to Prince Tus.

Tamina was the last in line of royal blood. As written in the sacred prophecies, no child will be borne by her. She was called by the Gods to be the guardian of the sacred dagger and the one to be untouched. She was put on earth to be the only one who could go down to the sacred Sandglass Chamber. This also meant that she had to make an advantageous yet very political marriage which would ensure her people were kept safe after her passing. With that the dagger would be lost until the dawn of the next guardian. A marriage to either of the two Princes of Persia was thought of a few years ago but she could not make that decision. However, maneuvered by the Gods, fate had made that decision for her.

She rushed out into the corridor, and the Persian Guards boxed her in. Prince Dastan casually straightened himself.

"So, I'm escorted by Prince Dastan, the Lion of Persia. Must feel wonderful winning such a claim for destroying such an innocent city," she spat in anger.

Dastan moved to the head of the guard and tapped on his shoulder, "Oh, a pleasure to meet you too, Princess. And allow me to offer, that if punishing the enemies of my King is a crime, then it's one I'll gladly repeat."

Tamina boiled in anger. "Then you are a true Prince of Persia. Brutal. Without honor."

At that time, they reached the Great Hall where the festivities could be heard from. Dastan turned to her.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you know me, Princess," he said as he turned to look at her.

"Oh," she glared back at him, "and what more is there?"

Dastan's heart skipped a beat. No one had spoken to him like this before. Yes he had been spoken down to as an adopted son, but this was different. This was a woman who was unafraid to speak her mind. He smiled to himself. With that mouth, he will have no difficulty staying away from her and the feeling she enticed.

"Wait here with Her Highness," he turned to her again, "if you can manage it. I suggest a hint of humility when you're presented to the King. For your own good."

She sneered at him in anger and disdain but the flash of the dagger around his waist made her tolerate this nonsense. Yet it was not the situation that angered her now. It was the Prince. She knew he was the one that breached the Eastern gates and put her in this position. It did not matter that he was possibly the most handsome man she had laid her eyes on. No, it did not matter. At least that is what she told herself.

She could hear the King sing his praises as the Prince presented the King with treasures of her people- the prayer robe of Alamut's Regent.

She cringed but her spirits lifted when she heard the King politely refuse the gift which in his own words should be with the people of Alamut. She smiled, confident that the King will help her as planned.

Tamina heard her being announced and, holding her head up high, she glided in. Dastan turned to her, amazed at the grace she displayed, that only she could display, at the face of adversity. He averted his eyes remembering that he had a promise to keep.

"Tus wishes to make a union with her people through marriage. It is my deepest wish that this win your approval," he said it with the loyalty he owed his brother.

King Sharaman looked at her, standing tall against the Persian Empire.

"In all my travels," he announced for all to hear, "I have never looked upon a more beautiful city, your Highness."

Tamina smiled and bowed in reply. What she wanted to state was that the King should have seen it before his horde of camel-ridding illiterates descended upon it, cheered on by his three eager sons. But she held her tongue.

"Perhaps Dastan, the Princess and I should speak away from this merriment," the King said as he extended his hand to Tamina.

The crowds parted as they made their way out to the parlor, but against her good judgment she turned to look at Prince Dastan. He was laughing and filling a chalice to the brim, dimming her hope that he may have seen her as something worth noticing. She turned away and at that same moment, Dastan turned hoping to catch a glimpse of the Princess who had made a mark in his heart.

In the quiet of the parlor, the King turned apologetically, left alone with only Tamina.

"Princess my family cannot be forgiven for this," he shook his head in anger and shame.

"Good King Sharaman," she reached to him, "your sons did not know and saying it is a holy city is a grain of truth, like a grain of sand from the sandglass."

"What an apt explanation," he said as he sat down, tired from the journey.

"King Sharaman, I think we both know your sons were misled to attack the city. Yet it concerns me that this seems like more than a mere misunderstanding. The proof against the Kingdom, the intricate scheme, the forgery… it is too well planned out."

The King looked at her with deep concern. "You suspect that someone may know of the dagger?"

"I fear that someone already knows of the dagger and that we tried to take it out of the city," she confessed.

The King pondered for a minute until a word hit him hard.

"Tried?"

She sat next to him. "Your Highness, the dagger was sto… found by Prince Dastan…. It is on his person now."

Sharaman stood up in anger and started to pace.

"Those boys! We must recover it from him… before he wages it on gambling."

Tamina gasped in shock yet she had faith in King Sharaman. Her father died young, poisoned by none other than the Hassansins. But before he passed away, in his deathbed, he shared the sacred secret with the Persian King to protect his daughter. King Sharaman was renowned for his piety. He protected the holy city with enough focus to ensure its safety without drawing undue attention. Years the city was left untouched. Now this happened and it proved his theory that his sons were too immature to share this secret with him. He will only share with one and he had not yet made the decision which son will be the guardian of the secret.

"King Sharaman?"

Tamina's soft voice brought him back.

"I suggest that we play this matter down, continue on our way as what this is played out to be, a siege on the Kingdom by an Empire, while we ensure the safety of the dagger. I do believe that your sons are not participants in this evil plan, only pawns," she shared.

"Yes… we will discuss more soon… and I release you from whatever wager Tus…"

"About that," she interrupted, "King Sharaman…"

Her words were lost in her embarrassment at the topic she had to now discuss.

"I… I am aware that my father shared with you the… condition… that is to say that I cannot… that I am barren," she finally said, not wanting to make eye contact with the King.

"Therefore," she spoke after a brief silence, "my marriage will ultimately result in my husband's Kingdom ruling Alamut."

She looked at her hands neatly folded on her lap. She shook her head to pull herself from the strain of this topic.

"King Sharaman, with your blessing and guidance, I know Alamut will be well in the hands of your sons. They may be unruly boys now but they are your sons… I do not doubt that Prince Tus will be as wise a King as you," she said.

"Ah," King Sharaman smiled, "you wish to hold Tus to his bargain."

She finally looked at him and nodded.

"I have often thought of you as a daughter-in-law yet shamefully, my selfishness prevented me from the offer," he confessed. "Tamina, you are a Princess of the best nature. But with Tus, you will be a fifth wife… it is not a position for a Princess."

The room fell quiet until he spoke again, "Sadly, Garsiv married just over two seasons ago and his wife is with child. It is not right to force this marriage now or even if we wait for a year. Dastan, well that boy is yet to settle down let alone marry. However, he should be blessed with sons and daughters one day through his marriage."

"Prince Tus however, his wives had borne him four sons and two daughters," she stated.

"Princess Tamina, the shame of being only a fifth wife and not producing a child…"

She placed her hand on the King's. "Is no shame compared to cowering away from protecting my people."

King Sharaman looked at her eyes, eager and pleading to accept her term. She only thought of her people as always. None of his sons deserved her!

"If,_ if_, you are certain, I have no objection. Let us announce the engagement tomorrow to all… I think we have had enough excitement for today," he patted her hand to comfort and escorted her back to the merriment.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue Part 2**

She was thinking about what had transpired with the King as she sat solitarily in her private Temple Garden. Only she was allowed to enter here. The birds in the garden were asleep and only the chimes of little bells danced in the wind while the golden lanterns illuminated the space. It was a tiresome day listening to accounts of the dead and damage. She had left the Persians to their mirth and prayed for the souls of the departed. Yet it was not that which brought her out to the garden. She could not understand why she was sad at the prospect of her marriage. Tamina was a Princess and as with all nobility, there was no marriage for love. It was for money, power, status, protection. It was for anything _but_ love. She had never thought about whom she would marry and therefore she never expected feelings to be attached to the decision. However, her melancholy state surprised her. What was she expecting?

Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted by a sensual giggle and then a ghastly gasp. She turned to find one of the Persian dancers, her midriff bare, except for the hands of Prince Dastan around her. She released herself from his grip and ran away while Prince Dastan stood combing his hair back with his hand. Tamina followed the girl out of the labyrinth of the sculptured garden and turned to the Prince.

"Princess Tamina," he placed his hands behind him and gently bowed.

"Prince Dastan," she acknowledged and turned away.

For the first time, Dastan was embarrassed at his behavior and looked for a way to ease into conversation. Why he thought she deserved an explanation, he did not know.

"I… I was looking for you….as…" he stammered.

Tamina rolled her eyes realising at his voice that he yet remained in the garden.

"Prince Dastan, this Garden is for my use only and therefore would have appeared secluded to you and your… _companion_," she stated after careful use of words. Tamina boiled in anger at what she thought was the disrespect towards her Kingdom.

"Well actually Princess… I did need to meet you as the King wished me to return this to you."

She heard the dagger being released from a sheath and she quickly stood up from the seat. He was returning her most treasured possession, but Tamina could not let go of the chance to speak her mind on his behavior.

"Prince Dastan, while I do appreciate the return of a _stolen_ good of mine which your father is _making_ you return, I must caution you against using my palace and particularly my private rooms for your personal immoral pursuits," she stated, her voice mirroring the cold of her eyes.

Dastan nervously shifted on his feet, "Princess I might be intoxicated…"

"Clearly," she added infuriating him more.

"Yet," he stated more firmly, "I do recognise your attempt to tell me how to live my life. You fail to realise that your Kingdom is now under Persian rule which means I can go anywhere I want and with anyone I desire."

There was that word again- desire. Dastan could not understand why that word keeps coming up in his thoughts when she was involved.

"And you fail to realise that you are making merry while my people are mourning the loss of their loved ones," she replied.

And here came the other thing she made him feel- shame!

"I don't have to stay here and listen to you lecture me on all things moral," he said as he calmly strode towards her. "Perhaps I will keep this dagger as an apology from you."

"Give back what you stole Persian!"

Dastan opened his mouth for a witty remark but the rustling of leaves and a gasp from Tamina's lips silenced him. He stood there looking at her for perhaps a second but it seemed an eternity. Then he saw blood dripping from her arm right before collapsing into his arms as he lunged forward.

Dastan felt another razor sharp spike wiz past him. His mind did not have time to understand what was happening in the quiet of the night and his weapons were earlier discarded, he only had the dagger to shield them against the attack.

However, in his hurry he pressed the jeweled hilt and suddenly his mind was torn from his body. He was there only looking down on _him_ and the Princess. His body glowed amber and he saw all in reverse. As sudden as its beginning, the mirage ended and he was thrown back into his body.

"And you fail to realise that you are making merry while my people are mourning the loss of their loved ones," she replied.

He stood, gaping at the dagger in his hand, gasping words out.

"Did you see that?" he mumbled.

"See what?" she asked as annoyed as confused by his questioning.

He looked at her and suddenly remembered the attack. He jumped forward pushing her away but before he could protect himself, Dastan looked down to see three sharp spikes protruding out of his chest.

"Dastan!" Tamina gasped again. He fell onto the ground and brought the dagger to him. He placed his thumb on the ruby as the Princess screamed him not to.

This time, Dastan looked on as time reversed and he got a good look at the assailant hidden in the dark- Hassansin!

He released the jewel and he was back in front of the Princess.

"And you fail to realise…" before she could finish her sentence, Dastan sprung at her, breaking her fall with his own body. He pressed her on to himself as she tried to push herself away at what she thought as molestation.

"Well I never! Unhand me you… you," she shouted as she tried to straighten up.

"Shut up woman!"

He turned her again and straddled her between his thighs.

"Sound the alarm! SOUND THE ALARM," he screamed.

The spikes once again whizzed past and he covered her with his body. Tamina knew that something was wrong and did not protest as the Prince lead her into the thick hedges as the alarms rang throughout the kingdom.

"Tamina, listen to me," he whispered.

"Tamina? How dare you address me like that?"

"Really," he said surprised, "we're under attack, I saved your life and you are concerned about the title I use especially after you called me by my name."

She looked at him, so close to her lips, "I will never call you by name!"

He started to protest but remembered that it took place before he rewound time. Dastan shook his head in annoyance. Only this woman can steal his thoughts as such.

"_Princess_ Tamina, is there any way out from here… a secret…"

Before he could complete his sentence, Tamina turned and led him through the intricate gardens to a waterfall and slipped behind it. They ran along the marble floor for a few minutes when Dastan pulled her again.

"What is happening?"

"Clearly we are under attack," she said as a matter of fact.

He pulled her back again as she turned away. "That was a Hassansin and this," he said as he held the dagger in front of her, "just turned back time."

"I think you've hit your head," she said trying hard to hide her shock at the statement.

"And I think you are not telling the truth. Maybe I should do it aga…"

"No!"

She screamed back and closed her eyes. "I… I think it would be best if we wait for your father to be in this discussion."

She led him carefully to a heavy marble door but he ensured that he push the door ajar and scout the area for any threat. They were safe.

Dastan quickly learned that it was just one assailant and not an attack by an enemy army. Tus has been whisked away to safety from his search party in the Alamutian tunnels, his father the King was shielded in the safe room with half of the Persian guards, the Princess was hidden in the secret pathway behind the waterfall while Garsiv and Nizam ensured that the Palace was secure. It was dawn when Dastan finally came to the Princess and took her to where the King was. It was time for answers.

The three of them stood in the empty room after Tamina narrated the history of the Sandglass. Dastan slowly turned the dagger in his hands.

"Father, you knew this?"

"My boy, the late King only had me to trust and I would have passed my knowledge to one of my sons. I had not decided which one yet, though it seems God has decided for me," the King advised.

Tamina walked to Dastan and reached out her hand. "May I please have the dagger back Prince Dastan?"

He looked again at the dagger. "Why do they want you dead?"

She folded her hand back and clasped her waist. "They do not want me dead… they want my beating heart."

"The Hassansin wants to fall in _love_ with you?" he laughed.

"No," she said in annoyance, "they need my beating heart to enter into the sandglass chamber,"

The Princess was the link the Gods and only she could step into the sacred Sandglass Chamber. It is believed it is her heart that can grant access to the holy place. Keeping her alive was a danger as she is the only one who knows how to return the Dagger to the Gods. It also brought the realisation that the Persian might was connived to attack the city to gain an entry into Alamut. The Sandglass of the Gods was a secret only few would know, sworn to silence. For Hassansins to know, it meant that an Alamutian had broken that vow. The King and Dastan both knew that the Persians have brought this upon the Alamutians and Princesses life, for the second time. The Hassansins were of Persian creation and they had killed her family. Now they seem more powerful and determined to get through to the Sandglass. That was the exact resolution the King wanted but Dastan and Tamina did not expect the exact plan he had in mind.

"No," said both of them in unison at the Kings suggestion that Dastan take the Princess away alone.

"Take the Princess to the Eastern Villa," the King advised, "away from here where there are enough eyes and Hassansins would have already mapped out every single step of the Palace."

But both Dastan and Tamina turned to the King at the suggestion.

"Father, the spy who first alerted us to Alamut's dealings with Koshkan would know who the perpetrators are, or at least lead us to them, for he was the one who instigated this attack. Garsiv may not be brought into this… this secret God Sand issue but, he is good at tracking and even better at getting information from reluctant confessors," Dastan concluded.

The King nodded in agreement. "So I assume you both agree to Dastan keeping you away and safe until we put right our transgressions?"

He looked at them and as no reply came from the two, the King sighed and exited requesting the guards to secure the room once again.

Silence followed.

"What," Dastan finally spoke, "does the inscription mean?"

"Our lives are forever in the hands of the Gods," she replied.

Dastan stood up and came to her. He extended the dagger to her. "Well your life it seems is in my hands and you better pray I protect you better than you have done so far Gods."

She took the dagger from him but looked at him in anger. He noticed that, her lips pressed together to prevent a snarl that crept in the corner of her lips. Now he notices her lips! He had to change topics and remember that his objective was notto like her.

"My father is right… I have to get you out of here and no one should know. We will sneak out and go to the Eastern Villa as soon as possible," he said.

She knew of the Eastern Villa or rather had heard stories of Prince Dastan's _escapades_ there, for there were many. He was known for his strength, bravery, and loyalty, but most of all for being a libertine. She knew that his presence there with a woman was not going to raise alarm, although she might be seen as a woman of loose morals. It did seem a small sacrifice to protect the dagger no matter how much she could not stand to be in his presence.

"Give me time to settle my state's affairs and we… we can leave here," she finally spoke.

"Good, but you cannot bring all your pretty dresses, scarfs, jewelry and hundreds of maids to suit your fancy," he laughed.

Tamina was infuriated at him lumping her under the frivolous woman he kept company with. Even more, she could not believe how he was conducting himself so casually after hearing and _seeing _the power of the dagger.

"I can assure you Prince Dastan that I am perfectly capable of feeding and dressing myself, although I'm sure you will miss my _hundreds of maids_," she stated sarcastically.

Dastan laughed as he reached for the door. "I assure you I will have no shortage of ladies but you will have a shortage of maids… although I can help you with the undressing."

At his words, Tamina gasped and looked as if she would punch him.

"Well I never!"

He just laughed and opened the door. "That's maybe why you are still unwed."

As soon as Dastan stepped out and closed the doors behind him, his smile disappeared. He knew it was a bad habit of his, using humor to cover his feelings of fear and insecurity, and today's shock at what has transpired.

He needed a drink!


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Prologue Part 3**

It was a tiring three day journey to their destination, her lying sleepless each night until they reached the villa. For three days, Prince Dastan spoke no word to her. He passed by, gave orders, made sure of her safety but never uttered a word. Even in her presence, he spoke to others as if she was not there at all. Being solitary was not old to her but being ignored was beginning to move her from solitary to lonely. She had one maid she picked for her modesty and loyalty, but she hardly spoke and kept herself busy.

She was shown to her chambers. It was almost a fortress with strong walls, guards and lighting to ensure that there were no surprises. She had to stay alive for her people and those thoughts engulfed her. Five days had passed and she knew the routine now.

Prince Dastan personally checked the chamber each night and at odd times of the day. Her food and water was tested, her maid and guards frisked by the Prince's trusted men. She wondered what he was protecting in the first place as he behaved as if she did not exist. He spoke of her as a spoilt child most of the time and as a dimwitted girl with nothing but silk and ribbons on her mind. He kept away from her as if she was the plague. Tamina hoped her future husband, Prince Tus, did not hold the same sentiments as his brother towards her, although spending time with Prince Dastan seemed like undue punishment. Yet, she spent her days sewing a gift of gratitude to occupy herself and to provide fuel Dastan's opinion that she was the most boring woman on earth.

The first time she saw Dastan was when he walked into the Sky Chamber that fateful day as they lay their treacherous claims against her kingdom. The prophecies and psalms sang of great danger approaching, but she never knew it would come at the hands of the Persians. She strangely cannot remember why she had run her mouth off to Prince Tus when there was a point of a sword coming her way. That was when she saw him. As much as she keeps telling herself now that it was the dagger that attracted her to him in the first place, there was a pull toward him that she dared not acknowledge.

While that was the first time she_ saw_ him that was not the first time she had heard of the youngest Prince. Prince Dastan was not the Kings own son but an adopted one, though that never seemed to diminish his love for them. He was fierce in battle, brave and his unconventional combat skills were known throughout their lands. Yet more popular were the stories of his excessive drinking, wicked wages and his reputation as the most popular rake in Persia. She had observed these traits in him in the few days she was exposed to him. It was also evident in how easily he makes the ladies swoon. For if there were ladies giggling and whispering to each other, chances are they are either talking about the Prince or spying on him.

She stumbled across one such _gaggle of girls_ peaking though the curtains of the upper floor and once her presence was known, they scattered away. Tamina, however, could not resist looking through the soft screen. He was bare-chested, swords in hand, but his wrists were turned upright to rest the swords along his bronzed torso. She had never seen a man's bare chest, not even Alamut's own soldiers. His tight muscles glistened in the sun and showed his fierce strength. His broad chest was covered with a dust of masculine hair which very teasingly trailing down his shaped abdomen and disappeared into his low pants. She smiled and bit her lip in embarrassment at her own thoughts. He was circling one of his men, smiling with him in this friendly fight. She wanted to see him fight. She wanted to see if he measured up to the rumors. She did not know many men and her eyes were shielded from every man except those who served her but she knew that he was somewhat majestic.

Unfortunately, Dastan also knew he was 'majestic', so to speak as he knew her eyes were on him. He had always felt her gaze following his every move, not saying a word to him. He knows of the kind of women who looked at him with judgment or looked down at him and his ways. He did not have to know her to know her thoughts when they were the same as that of every other snobbish noble girl. He knew that the look would be full of disdain at his low birth and belief in the rumors of his philandering ways. A girl, with a kingdom run by a Regent, has more time on her hands to use for disdain and belittling. This helped in a way to keep his thoughts away from her and always remember that she was Tus' intended.

Unfortunately, it failed to diminish her beauty. He had looked at her when she was not aware of it and he had been privy to make his rounds in her chamber as she slept. Yet a most unnerving moment had come this night. Dastan slipped into the room as the maid exited knowing that this meant the Princess was asleep. He was quiet, not wanting to disturb her rest, and moved to the inner chamber of her room. That's where he saw her.

She was behind the carved out room partition, the light of her lamps illuminating her unclothed figure from waist up. Her back was to him, hair up, and she was massaging her shoulder with her left hand. He wanted to turn away, avert his eyes but then she turned. Her eyes were still closed, her hand still pressured her shoulder in slow circular motion, but his eyes focused on her naked breasts. They rose slowly at her breathing, her milky skin golden under the light of the lamp, enticing him to continue to look at the erect buds. Dastan knew he should look away but she was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen and he had seen his share of beautiful women. His lips parted, longing to take one rose tip in his mouth. He suddenly remembered the first time he saw her as he walked into the impromptu inquisition by Tus and Garsiv. The crowds parted and she turned to him, her hair braided to the side, beautiful robe draping her body and those doe eyes meeting his. He remembered a grin escaped his lips and that same grin inched across them now. She was putting on her shift when he decided to turn back, knock and enter again as a permitted presence.

He knew that he should not have looked and worse, he had very pleasurable thoughts about her body that night in his chamber, and the guilt bothered him that morning as she walked past him. He wanted to say something but his topic was not the best chosen.

"How's your shoulder your Highness?"

He saw his stupidity as soon as the words left his mouth and Tamina looked at him in confusion.

"Oh," he tried to salvage, "your impeccable posture has…"

Tamina was more surprised that he was speaking to her than how he knew of her shoulder, yet before she could answer, the alarms were sounded with the arrival of Prince Garsiv and Vizier Nizam.

Once the formal addresses and courteous greetings were exchanged, Tamina was given accounts of the rebuilding efforts in Alamut and the condition of the city. With only the King and Prince Dastan knowing of the Sandglass of the Gods, Tamina knew the Princes and the Vizier were looking for a treacherous spy.

"I hope you understand Your Highness," Nizam spoke, "that to lure out this spy who provided us incorrect information on the weapons forges will provide us more information on who is plotting our two Kingdoms together for their own benefit."

But as she left the three Persians to their conversation, Dastan turned to his uncle and put an arm around his shoulder.

"You do not seem to believe Alamut's innocence Uncle?"

"Well, I have my doubts on how a young Princess and an even more insignificant kingdom have riches _not_ obtained from what they are most famous for," Nizam replied.

Dastan laughed at his tone, "Father believes they are too pious to misbehave."

"And those are the ones that always act up," he said before he left the brothers to themselves.

It had been over ten days and Dastan did enjoy the company of his brother compared to the dull presence of the Princess. They spoke extensively of the attempts made to find the spy, the current security situation of the Empire, and plans to protect the Crown Prince and the Princess before moving onto the wine. After the fifth chalice, words and jokes flowed more easily.

"I don't know if Father or Tus was more eager to send me after you," Garsiv laughed.

"Oh so Tus is serious about the fifth wife!"

"Well," Garsiv clarified, "you know how possessive Tus can get… he is concerned that you will work your charms on her."

Dastan laughed out loud and shook his head. "One thing I can assure you is that I will not touch that woman with a stick!"

'_Lie,' his mind echoed. _

"She is beautiful," Garsiv said.

He nodded. "Yes she is but you know I do not fall for vanity alone. That woman just sews and stares and has a foul mouth spewing a barrage of ills against the Persians… one of those 'talking down to others' kind. She's like every other girl… admiring pretty things and praying for an advantageous marriage."

'_But with magnificent breasts,' he thought to himself._

The brothers enjoyed their solitary play but unknown to them, Tamina listened to his unfair words and they made her furious. Why she wanted him to have a good opinion of her, she never knew. But she was done listening to and obeying this man who was now saying more vile things about her and her people. She went out to the garden against the instructions of the guards and paced in irritation. She was mumbling to herself when the silence of the garden was disturbed by a gruff voice.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

Dastan was standing with his hands across his chest.

"I can come outside, _Prince Dastan_, I am not your prisoner although I _am_ stuck with you!"

He laughed. "You are stuck with me?"

He turned to his side and pointed to the pathway.

"Now," he instructed.

"No!"

He raised his eyebrows. "No?"

"No," she mimicked his expressions, "I want to walk."

"Then _walk_ back to your chamber and _walk_ in there!"

"No!"

He moved closer, "I forbid you to come out of your chamber."

Tamina gasped and her eyes widened with disdain. "You _forbid_ me?"

"Yes I _forbid_ you," he replied in her own annoying tone.

Now he was speaking through clenched teeth.

"You will use my title when you speak to me and do not dare..."

"Dare what? Save your life? Because that is what I am trying to do!"

"Well you're just paying your penance because none of this would have happened if you did not attack my city," she shouted back.

He closed towards her and whispered. "Well being stuck with you with a crazy dagger is punishment enough."

"Go to hell!"

"I am there!"

Before she could reply Dastan grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her back to her chamber as she tried to twist her way out.

"Unhand me you…"

"Stop shouting before I tell everyone about the dagger!"

Dastan practically lugged her into the chamber and requested the guards to close the doors behind them. No one was to let her out.

"I know about girls like you," he started to narrate.

"Girls_ like_ me?" she said surprised.

"Oh yes! Born into Royalty, brought up believing that attending to your every whim and fancy is your subjects life purpose, getting your way in everything and pampered from cradle to grave. Other people have to work to get what they want in life. You have no responsibility except to think of pretty clothes and jewels and of cause speaking ill of others until you find an advantageous marriage. Don't think I don't know what you think of me."

She was infuriated at his words and pressed on to spite him. "Do not flatter yourself by thinking that I _think_ of you."

"Oh so you looking at me as if I am some gutter rat is nothing to do with your thoughts about me. I have seen you do it, sitting in a corner, being all high and mighty. You berate my family and the might of Persia, when Persia is the only thing protecting your people. You fail to realise that you judge us with that arrogant mind of yours every moment," he stated.

"And you failed to realise that while you were busy believing false views on how I judge you, you are the one doing the judging," she spat at him and Dastan was taken aback. "You have done nothing but," she continued, "every time you looked at me, passed me and I am sure thought about me, you did so with disdain. You say you know so much about me and my ways… you know nothing, Prince Dastan. Do not judge me for my life which you know so little of. I was made to understand my life was not my own since my birth. I was to learn prayers and learn about unselfish ways. I have lived my whole life in solitude… I have never been outside my kingdom, a prisoner in my own Palace. I watched as my family died, not allowed to shed a tear because it was _written_ that they would sacrifice their life."

She said the last words with aloofness.

"I rule my people without a face through Regents and one day I know I will need to make an advantageous marriage, like you accused me. But not to amass wealth, gain titles or more jewels… I was doing it for my people. And I did. I have done everything for them and them alone," she concluded.

Dastan stood there looking at her. She had been angry earlier but now there was sadness in her expression.

"Prince Dastan," she said as she reached for him but his rigid stature made her pull her hand back, "you think about the inferiority of your birth more than others. Others remember your…"

"Oh so this is my fault?"

"No," she shook her head, "that is not what I meant!"

He stepped closer to her in anger. "Don't make the mistake of thinking you know me, Princess."

Tamina could not believe that she felt for this beast and recognised the same words from the first time they met each other. The audacity of this man to drag her into her chamber like a misbehaving child fueled her anger once again.

She glared back at him and slowly repeated from that day, "Oh and what more is there?"

Dastan looked at her in fury, not because of her accusations, but because what she said was true. She stood there strong and unfailing before him, and the next thing he knew was his lips on hers!


	4. Prologue Part 4

**Hi Everyone!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the last part of the Prologue before the chapters begin. Stay tuned please and give me some time to post the rest. I do appreciate you sticking around. Also not sure is I must make the rating M. Thoughts? **

**Anyway, have a wonderful weekend and TC**

**A**

**Prologue Part 4**

Tamina did not have time to think as his lips met hers before she could react. She had never been kissed. She did not know what to do but her eyes closed as his lips moist with wine rested on hers, parted, and the soft pressure swept across them, sending a shiver from her mouth to her heart. She did not pull away but swayed towards him gently. His hand had found a place on her waist to steady her. But just as it started, he pulled away gently yet swiftly before she could place her hand on his strong chest.

He looked at her again, speechless, breathless and stormed out of her chamber.

She stood there and slowly placed her trembling hand on her lips which were mirroring her hand. She had been kissed. For the first time…

He could not sleep and morning came sooner than expected. He could not believe that he had kissed her but more than that he felt guilt for he had never given her the benefit of the doubt. He was thankful, however, that Garsiv did not know what happened behind closed doors. She was going to be his brother's wife and Dastan should not have any inclinations towards her. It took all he had to stop thinking about her breasts and now he has the soft, sweet lips to think of. He cannot forget how red and plump her lips looked as he moved away.

'_Stop,' he commanded himself. _

After much thought, he had to decide that his duty was to protect her and that alone should be his focus. He had to stop this. This was infatuation and it will end once he sees another woman. He had kissed her, got it out of his system and now, she was once again the annoying, talkative girl. He rose from his bed once his page came in with his breakfast and delivered a parcel covered in crisp-white cloth.

"What is this?" he questioned.

"This was delivered from Princess Tamina for you sire," he replied.

"When?"

"Last evening sire before Prince Garsiv's arrival."

Dastan looked at it. He was hoping that the gift was a peace offering after the 'incident' last night but the page's reply was proof of his folly. He dismissed the page and slowly opened the gift. Nothing much surprised Dastan in his life but what he saw made him feel ashamed as much as surprise.

There, wrapped in the gift cloth was a tunic with embroidery of gold thread along the collar and cuffs. He recognised the cloth and thread as the one she had been occupied with all these days. The sewing which he had mocked many times!

His strategy for the day was to avoid her, by any means necessary.

Across in Tamina's chamber, where she had been pacing since dawn, the Princess was preoccupied with another thought- the kiss. This was the first time she had been kissed and even now her lips burned. She had always hoped she would be kissed one day as a husband would a wife, if she was fortunate. But for the Prince to kiss her was beyond what she imagined. She should be ashamed, shocked and feeling violated. Yet all she felt was his lips on hers and her heart raced at the memory. Sadly, she knew she had to forget it as Prince Tus was to be her husband, and she hoped he held the same passion for her. No, Prince Dastan has to go back to being the infuriating brother-in-law.

Tamina finally sighed in sadness. She could do nothing except avoid him until the colour that had risen to her cheeks faded away. Unfortunately both found avoiding each other utterly tiring and exhausting, and the end of the day was approaching. Dastan watched from afar as she sat on the garden bench and fed the white cat, a stray adopted by one of the soldiers, with morsels from her own plate. A smile crept into his lips. Of all the women in the entire world, kissing her was _not_ a punishment!

While they could avoid each other physically, Dastan's thoughts were harder to control and started once again to linger on her involuntarily. He remembered her breasts and he rolled his hands to a fist to quell urge he had to take one perfect mount to his hand and brush his palm against her nipple. He growled in frustration to empty his thoughts as he had to visit her chamber to check the room.

It was an unusually dark and quiet night as he made his way to her chamber when a little white figure on the floor caught his eye. It was the cat, passed out, with its limbs sprawled on the floor, lifeless. Dastan instantly remembered how Tamina fed the animal. His thoughts froze and his lips whispered her name.

He ran to her chamber, shouting for more guards and saw the guards in a state of drowsiness at her door, struggling to stand. He threw open the door and in the moonlight he could see a dark figure straddling Tamina. She was whimpering in pain and frustration at her immobility. The intruder was chanting, his voice growing louder, and the silver of a blade held high by both hands glistened in the moonlight. Dastan knew he could not reach her in time as the chanting stopped, but taking his own knife he threw it in precision into the intruder's back. The dark figure faulted for a second but before he could resume his position, Dastan jumped on the bed and wrestled him off her just as the Persian guards rushed into her room.

There he saw her as he stood by her bed, lying on her sheets in a state of sub-consciousness, with her shift torn in the middle to her waist exposing her breasts. Dastan covered her breasts with the torn shift, mindful of the guards who were now in the chamber. He pulled her soft sheet over her body, and wrapping her in the cloth, lifted her in one swift motion. Tamina was in a daze but she could hear the muffled sound of his voice and she rested her head on the crux of his neck in relief. He was there. She was safe.

Dastan shouted over his shoulder to Garsiv to apprehend the man. He cradled her closer to him as he made his way to his chamber. He commanded his doors closed and placed her gently on the edge of his bed. Pulling his chamber pot closer to them, he got behind her and with his left hand, held her tightly around her waist and bent her towards the pot.

"Forgive me," he whispered as his right hand found her mouth and his fingers gagged her.

Tamina emptied her stomach violently, only his strength holding her in place. He murmured comforting words against her hair, and she vaguely understood that he was trying to force the poison out of her body. She swayed against him- spent, tired and dazed.

Dastan stiffened at the sound of his door opening as he held her against him, but exhaled as he saw that Garsiv was the intruder.

"Lock the door behind you," he shouted over his shoulder.

"How is she?"

He did not answer his brother immediately but stretched his hand out towards the washbasin and cloth. As annoyed as Garsiv was to play the maid, he silently complied with the request. Dastan carefully laid the back of her head against his shoulder and used his free hand to dampen the cloth.

Garsiv watched as Dastan gently placed the cool cloth on her face.

"Poison is out… she's just passed out," he finally said.

Garsiv noticed the concern in his actions, "Dastan let a maid do that."

"No," he firmly replied, "no one comes near her but me… us."

Dropping the cloth on the floor, Dastan carried her around to the head of the bed. He carefully laid her down, ensuring her modesty was protected from the others' eyes. Few hours ago, he had tried to forget her and now, it tortured him to move away from her.

Yet, once he was sure she was comfortable, he went to his brother.

"No one, NO ONE, knew that she was here except us… you, me, Tus, Father, Nizam!"

Garsiv shook his head. "And handful of soldiers who accompanied us... but they did not know why we came here."

"There is a traitor amongst us," Dastan spat bitterly.

While Garsiv did not understand why it was important for the Princess to be protected other than her being Tus' betrothed, Dastan bore the secret painfully now. He never liked the idea of bringing her to royal properties and the attack again showed how vicious the Hassansins could be. They wanted her beating heart. They wanted the power of the Dagger.

He had to protect her. He had to get her away. These thoughts riddled him as he sat beside Tamina. It was late evening the next day when she finally came to and there was a quiet tenderness in how Dastan reached for her as she struggled to sit up.

She sat quietly as Dastan narrated all that had happened.

"The Dagger is with me," she said thinking deeply, "the… the dark magic of the Hassansins or any clairvoyance cannot find us!"

"We came to the same conclusion… someone here is a spy for the enemy."

She suddenly looked down in sadness and did not look at him as she spoke. "There's only one path to take Prince Dastan. The first thing I learned, if all else fails, put the Dagger back into the stone it is from. The stone will envelop it, pulling it into the mountain, returning to the Gods…the original promise must be paid…" She uttered the last sentence almost to herself.

"What promise?" he asked trying to think back to the briefing he got on the matter.

"The Gods must take back the life they spared."

He remembered the story now. "You'll die and therefore it is out of the question."

She closed her eyes in frustration and her hands balled into fists. "Prince Dastan, I was poisoned, almost murdered and am now lying in your bed!"

Dastan laughed to lighten the mood. "Really, being in my bed is not as bad as being killed!"

At that, Tamina grabbed the sheet around her and stood up. "This maybe a joke to you Prince…"

"I… I apologise Princess… that was uncalled for," he said to his own surprise.

He went to her, with sincerity, and spoke in almost a whisper. "I gave a promise to my Father and you to your people. I know you do not want to die no more than I want to fail in this. You need to trust me and give me a chance. I can protect you. I _will_ protect you."

She looked at him with narrow eyes, battling to believe yet she hated herself for her reluctance to sacrifice herself. She was a coward. Yet this man could give her a fighting chance for her and her people. She nodded in reply.

Dastan left her to her sleep once again, but in the dead of night Tamina was alarmingly awoken by a hand pressed to her mouth to muffle her cry. However, her body instantly relaxed when her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she realised it was Prince Dastan pressing a finger to his lips to indicate silence.

"Dress up," he whispered low and gave her some clothes.

They were simple clothes of a maid, pantaloons and a long tunic of dull brown. She understood that they were now, for a lack of a better word, eloping!

That was Garsiv's thoughts when he found the bedchamber empty in the morning and read the cryptic message left by Dastan for him on his belt.

"_Enemy amongst us. Trust no one. Protect the empire. Find me where we buried the horse when all is well."_

Garsiv read the words over and over, and as he heard his uncle and the guards approach, he held the parchment to a lamp and watched the message disappear into ashes.


	5. Chapter 1-The Wandering

**Hi Everyone**

**I missed updating the story and hearing your feedback. I CAN'T wait to finish this story soon. I am so excited. So once again, thank you all and look forward to more.**

**TC**

**A**

**Chapter 1-The Wondering **

Five days. Five days. FIVE DAYS!

Dastan kept shouting the words over and over in his mind. It had been five days since they left the Royal Villa and this woman, this infuriating, wild, talkative devil of a woman, had not SHUT UP! She had successfully cured him of _any_ feelings remotely resembling attraction.

He looked at heaven and cried, "Oh for the sake of all that is good SHUT UP!"

"Well… how dare you…"

And she continued, to his utter annoyance.

Why does she not feel tired or thirsty or lose her voice for heaven's sake? Dastan almost laughed when he thought of her first day in the desert. First she was stiff as a door when she had to ride with him on the horse. It was clear to see that she had never been in such close proximity to a man. She would have rolled off her pretty behind if she did not convince herself to hold on to him. Then, she refused to relieve herself out in the open and vocally worried that he would look.

"Look Princess, I don't have to sneak a peek… I have seen enough cu…" he suddenly stopped remembering that the young lady should not be exposed to such crude words.

She had held onto her natural urges as much as she could until the point of bursting. She was used to life in the desert now but he knew she would not like his future plans.

It was not as if the Princess enjoyed the time with this unruly beast of a man. She wished he would be sensitive toward her. This was the first time she had left home, let alone wandering in the desert with a man. He did not even slow down or listen to her woes. She did try to speak to him to quell her racing heart at holding on to his hard pillar of a body.

"Your horse is beautiful," she said as they journeyed in the blazing sun.

"It's not mine. It's Garsiv's and I am guessing he is frothing over me taking it."

"What's her name?"

"Aksh," he said, clearly uninterested in conversation.

"Oh so this is she… but she is the most famous horse in the Empire! Can't she be tracked?" Tamina gasped.

"I obscured the tracks," he replied calmly.

Dastan hoped she would stop then.

"Do you have a horse?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes."

Now she had a smile on her face. "What is its name?"

"Horse."

"Oh," she sulked at his reply. "What do you say when you need your horse?"

"Bring my horse!"

That was the last of their conversation about horses. Yet, he never realised that she never stopped talking because she was nervous and scared. She planned everything in her life and then tested the plans. This single-minded, heavy handed, big idiot of a man just looked at rocks and trees and navigates them through the wilderness. Maybe her idea of frustrating him with her real self was working.

Her mind was arguing as such under the night sky. Another night out in the open made her feel vulnerable and she could hardly close her eyes for the fear that they would be discovered. She placed her hand over the dagger which was hidden on her person.

"Can't you pitch a tent?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Not the kind you want," he mumbled in annoyance.

"What?"

"Could you for one second stop fussing?"

"I am not fussing I was making conversation," she retorted back in anger.

"Really, yesterday you complained that there was too much sand… in the desert!"

She stood up from her location, marched to him and pulled the sleeping rug from his hands. "That is not what I said. I said there was too much sand for us to sleep at."

Dastan slowly raised his eyebrow so that she would understand her own words.

"Fine," Tamina said as she prepared to sleep, "I will make no further conversations with you."

She woke up the next day to Dastan packing to leave but he had cleaned up well, put on a fresh tunic and a maroon coat. He had extra rings on his hands.

Seeing her awake, he walked to her and gave her a pile of clothes. Tamina quickly shuffled through them.

"These are men's clothing... Boy's rather," she said in annoyance.

"Yes."

"Why, may I ask?"

He rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice. "Because the place we are going to would not be as kind as me to women let alone a Princess."

_Where is he taking me now?_

"And I have to dress as a man?" Tamina asked again.

"Boy. Yes," he replied finally turning to her. "More specifically, a valet."

She was mad and he knew that because she always pressed her lips together in anger. She got hold of a roll of tightly woven cotton.

"What is this for?"

"Well a boy with breast won't be so subtle, now will it?"

"You…" she stuttered, " you want me to tape myself down?"

He simply raised his eyebrows in reply. She turned and stomped off shouting, "You insufferable man."

She did appear calmer once she returned looking more like a boy. Tamina had twisted her hair in a cloth as a turban, hiding the beautiful tresses. She had clearly bounded herself as the long tunic appeared flat against her chest. Yet her lips and blushing cheeks could give her away easily. Knowing so, Dastan wet his hand in mud and came to her.

"Good disguise but I have to dull the flushed skin… may I?"

She nodded in reply and awaited the feeling of his hands on her face. She did not know if it was the mud or his calloused hands that were rough on her face but his touch made her inhale sharply. However, she felt that he was unaffected by the action. Little did she know his thoughts…

"Princess, you must listen to me for this next leg of our journey," he narrated. "Where we are going, I will be known as Roham and you will be my valet … my mute valet." She started to protest when Dastan casually turned away and shouted over his shoulder. "Start practicing being mute!"

After walking most of the morning in silence, they came to an arid, windy opening guarded by two corroding cliffs. She had heard of this place and the human skeletons suspended on wooden frames confirmed her suspicions.

"Prince Dastan… is this valley of the Slaves?"

"Yes and you are supposed to be mute," he answered in a low whisper.

She hurried closer to him. "No one goes near this wasteland, it's filled with murderers and cutthroats."

He shrugged and continued leading the horse deeper into the valley. "So you will fit right in, and please be mute… and don't walk so straight and gracefully… slouch."

Before Tamina would answer him, Dastan stopped in his tracks and told her to get behind him. She peered over his shoulder and looked at what caused him to still. A man was standing on a higher ground, tall, with a fierce look on his face. He stood there like a shadow, only moving to turn a forked throwing knife in his right hand. He wore an ocher robe and there were indents above his eyes. He was an African tribesman, if Tamina remembered correctly from her diplomatic briefs. The figure started to descend from the elevated earth, but his eyes never left Dastan.

He stood in front of Dastan and finally stilled his knife. Her heart raced, fearing that the next sound would be the sharp end of the knife burrowing in one of them.

"You are far away from home Persian," he roared in a thick accent.

Dastan dropped the reins of the horse and opened his arms out. What was he going to say to save their necks now?

"Yes… but I am amongst friends."

'_What?' she thought. _

Suddenly, both of them laughed and lunged at each other.

"Seso, my friend, how are you?" Dastan said as he patted his back in embrace.

"I am well Roham. You and your brother?"

"He is well."

They broke their embrace and Dastan said in a more serious tone, "I know I have not visited for some time, but I need to see Sheik Amar… I need him this time."

Seso nodded as Tamina watched silently.

"New traveling companion?"

Dastan turned. "My… my valet … he is mute."

Tamina led the horse behind what seems to be two friends and slowly raised her head to take in the sights. After trekking for some time, they lowered into a tunnel system. While the pathway was lit by torches, it was not bright and it smelled of dust, old leather and sweat. There were men passed out, women shouting without a shred of decency, and yet Dastan walked on with friendly banter. A loud roar sounded from above and Tamina instinctively looked up. It was coming from above them. Dastan turned and signaled Tamina to hand over the horse to a boy that stood by and follow him.

The roar of the crowd grew louder and the sunlight indicated that they were going back up to the surface. It was a large runway fenced by spiky posts from where crowds chanted and shouted cheers. Dust was rising, spittle and spilled alcohol moistened the sand, and Dastan walked on, glancing back to ensure that she was safe. He was right- this is not a place for a lady.

They pushed on towards what looked like the owner's box in this makeshift racetrack and suddenly she heard a man shout over the crowd.

"Roham, my boy!"

There stood a vagabond in clothing, now faded, but could have been fit for royalty in its heyday. His headdress was an old twisted scarf and his rugged, dirty face smiled as Dastan ascended to the platform. They embraced and spoke of gambling and Dastan's, or rather Roham's, absence.

"Sheik Amar, I have come to request your help," he said.

"Yes, yes anything my boy… after this race," Sheik Amar said just as the horn indicated the beginning of the race. The man cheered with all his might when Ostriches ran past.

'_Ostrich racing?' Tamina thought. _

Once the excitement was over, they did go to his 'office,' so to speak. It was situated in a corner with grain, chickens and even goods of ivory and silk lying about. These were items that would have been wagered on games which she guessed were mostly fixed. He closed the door after them and the heat and stench of the quarters rushed over her.

Sheik Amar looked at Tamina, with a cautious eye.

"We can discuss with him about… he's my valet … loyal and mute," Dastan informed him.

They sat down, had wine, and finally got to business. "Sheik Amar, as you know, I have been a faithful and loyal patron of your fine establishment and now, I must ask you for help desperately. You are my only, _only_, hope."

"Honeyed words Persian and both of us know we care for none of that," he replied waving his hand about.

"I… I have done something to anger certain unsavory men and my father has banished me from home for my own safety. I have only my horse, the clothes on my back and this boy, but I know you can help me," Dastan narrated as Tamina listened on with her head hung low.

Sheik Amar straightened. "Well you and your brother have been important customers of this establishment so let's hear what you want."

"I wish to cash out my credit to you and in return hope to obtain Land to manage," he said and waited for the response.

Sheik Amar stood up and turned to go through the many parchments which she guessed held the accounts.

"Here it is… Roham…Roham… the total will come to… oh ten thousand darics of gold," the Sheik said and Tamina couldn't control her gasp.

Sheik Amar turned and Dastan copied the same tone and gasped to cover her.

"Persian, you know I do not do this often but considering you have asked for nothing and you will bring in more once this dies down, I will help you… BUT one issue… properties are handled by my mother and _she_ is not the best person in the world."

The Sheik dismissed them and they found a far off tent assigned to them to rest and eat. There he narrated how he ended up being Roham. Dastan had discovered the den a few years ago and with Garsiv, learnt that two spies here gave them more information on security and clandestine operations of criminals than hundreds of men outside. Sheik Amar was a very important, strategic yet oblivious ally of the Persian crown he so strongly hated. Disguised as two sons of a wealthy merchant, the brothers earned his trust.

"Lesser of the two evils," she said.

"I suppose. But he can give us a fiefdom far away… towards the Hindu Kush," he added.

"Can we trust him?"

"He cannot run an establishment by spilling secrets and he does not know who we are even if he wanted to spill. He's my best chance for a fresh start to protect you."

Dastan had to keep up appearances, and settling Tamina in, he went off to take part in the merriment. It was almost evening when he returned, and he found her sobbing in the quiet, dim tent. His heart stopped at the sight.

"Are you... What is the matter?" he whispered not bothering to mask his concern.

She shook her head and looked up at him with a smile, wiping the tears away with her palms. "This was the first time I have been alone since this whole thing started and once your mind stops running, the reality of your situation comes to haunt you."

He turned away to remove his coat, taking the opportunity to mask his guilt at leaving her to enjoy a game even if it was to maintain their front. He sat beside her on the Divan. "Why the tears?"

"Well it was either tears or screaming in frustration and as I am mute, I had to choose the former," she said as she tried to force a smile.

"Yes but why?" he asked again.

"Few weeks ago, my most pressing matter was whether I should use the day to pray for my people or do charity. Then I was accused of crimes, hunted down, poisoned, almost murdered, eloped with possibly the worst known rake and sitting in the middle of a gambling den dressed as a boy!"

Dastan laughed. "Am I so bad as to be mentioned alongside murderers?"

He has never consoled anyone before and the only way he knew to comfort was with humor.

"And worst of all..." she started but hesitated, looking down at her hands wet with her tears.

"Tell me," he coaxed.

"Well, I have lived my life in great modesty and morals, my body... my innocence protected for my future husband...and," she blushed, "the... the first man who saw... saw my unclothed body was a Hassansin."

She covered her face in shame and spoke through them, "It is so embarrassing but I am so upset that a Hassansin, _a Hassansin_, saw me!"

_'Wrong,' Dastan said to himself._

He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger thinking how to proceed as the image of that night came back to him.

"And I am stuck with you, someone who thinks that I have nothing in my head except girly things and vanity... and my tears must have confirmed your thoughts about me," she moaned.

"Princess, I... I do have to apologise to you on my baseless accusations... I was annoyed... and Princesses have not been nice to me in the past. But you are different and I do not think you weak. Men can wield a sword, fight, get drunk when they want to bear their anger and frustration, but society is not that kind to women. There is a certain silent dignity and strength in how you bear your yoke. You still annoy and drive me out of my mind with your chattering but weak is the last word I would associate with you."

She parted her hands from her face to reveal a smile. "My, my I never thought you would have such gentle thoughts!"

"And if you tell anyone, I will vehemently deny it and sell you off to a Hassansin."

She laughed quietly and shook her head. "Enough now... I am all well... I will get over that vile man seeing my..."

Dastan gave a sly smile. "About that...no, I cannot..."

"What is it? Oh do tell, I just bared my soul to you."

"That," he said sheepishly, "is not the only thing I have seen bare."

"I do not understand," she knotted her brows.

He stood up, paced and rubbed his face to prepare himself. "What I am about to tell you will make you feel better but at the same time incriminate me BUT also absolve my soul because I do want to confess. BUT before we go on, please remember that you cannot shout because you are supposed to be mute."

She nodded, concerned at what this great confession could be.

"Remember in the Villa how I used to check your rooms at night? Well one day I thought you were asleep and came in but you were not... And you were changing... And I saw your breasts."

Tamina's jaw fell and a look of horror took over. She lunged at him and in the absence of her ability to scream at him, she started to slap his arms as he put them up in defense.

"You pervert," she whispered angrily yet felt a shy smile creep to her face.

"On the bright side, the Hassansin was not the first man to see your breasts," Dastan pleaded. "And you have seen my bare chest!"'

She stopped hitting him and crossed her hands across her chest to shield her breasts, although they were now bound and covered by a coarse robe.

"That is not the same," she protested. "Men can _be_ bare-chested."

"Well that is very sexist."

"No it is NOT. What you did to me was like me seeing your chest and then me rubbing my hands all over them," she said in a hurried quiet tone in annoyance.

But that just fueled Dastan with an idea. "Well if that is the penance, I gladly oblige!"

He said that and with a cheeky grin on his face, parted his white linen shirt to expose his chest. "Do what you must Princess," he declared.

Within a second, Dastan was chasing Tamina playfully around the tent and, finally catching her, he turned her around and placed her hands on his chest. She was laughing now, desperately trying not to be heard beyond the tent.

Their smiles died down and they both stood with eyes locked on the others. His beard was now grown, hair unruly, and the desert sun had bronzed his skin. Yet Tamina only saw his clear blue eyes. He released the hold on her hands and his heart skipped a beat when she did not retract them. He placed his hands on her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears and the mud. Here she was, dressed as a boy, dirt on her face and fatigue in her eyes, but he saw her. Tamina.

This was different from the first time. It was not rushed. No, he slowly lowered his lips to hers, both closing their eyes as they drew closer. The first touch of his lips sent a ripple through her and she pressed her hands against his strong chest. He traced her lip lightly with his tongue, urging her to let him in. She moaned into his mouth, almost collapsing into him. It was wonderful… and then a shriek brought them to reality.

There stood Sheik Amar and his very shocked mother.

"Persian, why are you kissing your valet?"


	6. Chapter 2 – The Knot

**Chapter 2 – The Knot **

Imagine Sheik Amar without the beard and in a ladies robe with a shrill voice, and you have his mother. Unfortunately, the lady did not speak in common tongue. Dastan had pushed Tamina behind him and his arms were outstretched, trying desperately to calm the mother and son.

"Is this why you were run out of your town? Your urges towards MEN?" Sheik Amar shouted at the top of his voice.

His mother was taking the more dramatic way of beating her chest and looking heavenward for brining debauchery in. She closed her eyes trying to think. The dagger was out of the question as its use will shift the energy and might give a trail to dark magic. The voices, the heat, the fatigue all got too much for Tamina. She grabbed the cloth turban and pulled it off her head. Her hair flowed down and she stood by Dastan.

"I am a woman, I am a woman!"

She had to shout twice to get their attention and now three stunned faces looked at her.

"Persian, who is this?" Sheik Amar asked sternly. "And don't tell me _that_ is your sister because we frown upon that too!"

Unfortunately, the elderly lady only understood the 'sister' part and now stated her wailing again. And suddenly, all four of them were shouting again and Dastan decided to end it.

"I love her," he shouted without thinking.

"What?" Sheik Amar asked gawking at Dastan.

"What?" Tamina followed.

"What?" Sheik Amar turned to Tamina. "I know why I am surprised but why are you surprised?"

Once again all eyes were on Tamina, "be… because he never told me."

Dastan thought fast, "Sheik Amar we eloped… eloping… my father has forbidden me to marry her as she is but a lowly maid. But I cannot live without her and I only have you who could help us."

Dastan reached behind and circled her waist pulling her to his side.

Sheik Amar turned to the mother and explained the situation in their native language as the young _'lovers' _awaited the verdict. Suddenly Sheik Amar's mother squealed in joy and taking Dastan's face in her hands, gave sloppy kisses on his cheeks before doing the same to Tamina.

She said a barrage of what seemed like wishes and now all of them were joyfully laughing at the good news when Sheik Amar asked the damned question.

"When did you get married?"

"Oh we are not," Dastan answered without thinking.

With the Sheik's translation to the mother, the downward spiral started.

"What now?" Tamina asked from Dastan, her head throbbing with this back and forth.

But before they could clear it up, the elderly lady stomped off.

"Sheik Amar," Dastan looked at him, "what is wrong?"

He started to pace in anger. "What is wrong? What IS WRONG? You are unwed and wanting _us _to provide shelter for this scandalous act."

Dastan turned to Tamina and instructed her to go clean up and change while he sorted this matter out. He turned once again to Sheik Amar.

"You are telling me that you cannot help me because I am not married?"

He nodded in reply as he paced. "It might not be much to you young men but my mother is religious and does not stand for these immoral acts!"

Dastan ran his hand through his hair, "I get stuck with the only crook with a conscience."

"Hey," the Sheik shouted back, "I maybe a slightly dishonorable businessman but we do not run a whorehouse."

Tamina's gasp made them aware that there was a lady with them, and leaving her to clean up, they left to Sheik Amar's Office to discuss a resolution.

She had a much needed bath with the luxury of two buckets of water and put on a fresh robe. It seemed like hours but she knew by the shadow of the setting sun that he had been done only a little over an hour. Just as she stood up to leave, Dastan walked into the tent and without a word sat on the divan.

"Well," she asked to break the prolonged silence.

He shook his head, "you know the property is run by the mother?"

She nodded.

"While she loves a love story, she does not like that fact that we are not married."

"And?"

Dastan rested his elbows on his knees and looked down before he spoke, "she wants us to get married … well Roham and Sousan to get married."

Tamina's reply was a rushed shriek. "You know I cannot marry you, I am to marry your brother! Bad enough that you gave me a strange name, you have also kissed me twice. And now you want me to marry you!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. _One_ this is not a real marriage, it will be a fake one…"

"Well that is just it. I cannot agree to a fake marriage," she interrupted.

Dastan rolled his eyes, "will you let me finish woman!"

She pouted. He loved when she did that, her lush pink lip quivering with annoyance and anger. He had to close his eyes to forget them and spoke again. "_Two_, I am not asking you to marry me. I am simply pointing out that this is the option that we have and we need to decide fast because they have not met two lovers who eloped NOT to marry. _Three_, I did not kiss you. _We_ kissed each other."

In a second, she was the judgmental and annoying Tamina he first met in the temple garden, "we most certainly did not!"

"Oh we certainly did to," he mimicked her, "with tongue and all… Anyway, getting back to the point, Princess this was my plan all along. As daft as this sound, this man can get us to a safe place, new identities. Newlywed nobles take over fiefdoms all the time. We will be safe, away and safe and no on, _no one_, will look for us as such."

"I cannot do it!"

His rolled his hands to a fist and stood up. His friends listened to him, his men listened to him, his brothers did listen after an argument yet they listened. This woman did not.

"We have no choice Princess."

"Well we would not be in this position if you had said we were married in the first place," Tamina argued back.

He closed his eyes in annoyance, "I had a second to think with a woman screaming in my ear just as you are doing now. I said the first thing that came into my mind."

"Oh," Tamina pretended to be flattered, "how lucky I am to be the recipient of your declaration of love!"

"Yes… if only we could turn back time and undo it," Dastan said with spite.

She turned and walked to him, her eyes squinting in rage. "You attacked my city and exposed me to evil of Persian creation so you will protect me."

"Then we will get fake married!"

"I will not marry you!"

"Aghhh… you… we just sit there until they say some words in the sight of some God who is neither yours nor mine. You do not even sign a contract and I will sign as Roham. It is just to get security to protect _you_," he spat.

Tamina hated his forceful words. He never understood why she was who she was. She thought he did this afternoon when he had dried her tears. But here he was demanding conformity.

"Your libertine ways do not understand. Marriage is holy, what is between a husband and wife. It is sacred," she stated trying to control her anger, "and I cannot defile it by making a mockery out of it."

It was the final straw for Dastan. "Saw the sacredness in how you settled to be Tus' _fifth_ wife," he said with raw vindictiveness.

"You do not understand why," she retorted back.

"Oh I bet him being the Crown Prince had nothing to do with it and you would gladly sell your…"

"I am barren," she interrupted him. He did not expect this and was stunned at her words. He turned away as she spoke. "I cannot marry… I never thought I would marry. No man would want a barren wife willingly and I could not lie. If I was a commoner, I could resolve to a life of solitude. But I have my people and to leave them heirless might push them into a power struggle. Persia can offer that protection and so I will be a fifth wife… that is why I will not make a mockery of marriage."

He stood there, his back to him. She could see him even though tears burned in her eyes. She thought he would speak when his heard turned to the side but he turned away and exited the tent. Left in silence again, she was left to her thoughts.

She had never spoken of her pain to anyone, note even herself. She called to mind how envious sometimes she would be when her maids brought words of their marriage to her. She despised herself for her feelings of bitterness. She dreamed of being a wife, not in Royal sense where it is for power and allegiance but out of fidelity and love. She bartered herself for her people with Prince Tus and now she was in the middle of a gambling den to marry in a _fake_ marriage to a _fake_ person.

Dastan was not better. Although it may have seemed as if he was mad with her, he did not expect such a personal confide from her. He had planned to obtain property from Sheik Amar and once there, act as man and wife so that he could keep her near her always. He had foolishly kissed her again which had led to this predicament. He knew he could not get the property from Sheik Amar so they will once again elope from here to Lor or even crossover the Hindu Kush. Sun was setting now and if they were to escape he had to do so this nightfall. He rushed into the tent but before he could say a word, she stood before him and he instantly recognised Tamina the headstrong sovereign and not the woman he kissed.

"I cannot sham a marriage…"

"Princess," he interrupted but she put her hand up to stop him.

"But," she continued, "I am not against a real marriage."

"You are betrothed to my brother… I cannot marry you," Dastan hurriedly replied almost afraid he would agree if he did not remind himself of the fact.

"Your father was not able to announce the engagement or draw the contacts but what I am proposing will only bind us legally. We will marry but our marriage will not be consummated," she said the last words coldly to distance herself from the intimacy. This was a decision of strategy and she did not hide it.

She continued, "we will marry under Persian tradition and once this is all over, we shall annul it with the King's authority."

There it was, the outcome he wanted yet her detachment from the passionate woman he had held earlier felt uneasy. "I am agreeable if you are… I will seek the marriage rite to be organised."

"We marry now?" she said struggling to hide her surprise.

"There is a caravan journeying to the east and it would be good for us to move from this location soon," he advised.

"Oh," she replied nervously, "can… can Sheik Amar organise a wedding so fast?"

Dastan laughed as he turned to leave, "he just found a whole fiefdom for us… he can pull off a wedding."

Surprisingly, he did! Moments after Dastan left, Sheik Amar's mother rushed in with two other hefty women and after what she guessed was wishes of congratulations, started to draw a bath and dress Tamina in a hurry. They had provided her with an ivory and gold long tunic and pantaloons and adorned a headdress with gold coins against her forehead before declaring her ready. Unfortunately, Sheik Amar's mother _was_ disappointed that she did not wish to colour her face more!

Soon she was led to a tent which can only be described as distastefully gaudy with red and gold trimmings. The odor of cheap incense made her head turn and the interior only proved to me tackier than the exterior.

Mirror and candelabras were kept in the tent and there were about twenty people in the tent with a very intoxicated judge sitting in the middle on the floor. The figure in front of him turned as the 'guests' at her wedding stated to whisper at her beauty.

Tamina recognised Dastan even though he was in an absurd robe. It was a red coat with metallic embroidery throughout the red fabric with a matching turban. He stood up to receive her.

"This is very fast wedding," she whispered to Dastan.

He offered her a reassuring smile and helped her sit on the floor. As tradition requires, a ceremonial cloth was held above them and the judge commenced the ceremony with slurred words.

Then he looked at his bride as she sat back on her on the lower legs. The tent was warm, Sheik Amar's mother was crying in a corner and they were wearing borrowed clothes, evident especially in lose clothes she wore, her cuffs almost reaching her knuckles as they lay on her lap. Yet, he did not notice anything except her. _Her_.

She was beautiful.

Her face had an amber glow, her chest rising with each breath possessing him. Her eyes were closed, her lips moved softly as she prayed to her Gods and her faint perfume of Lilly of the Valley dance to him. '_Sousan_' he thought to himself. He remembered then how important this was to her. Marriage was sacred to her, even if it was in the Valley of the Slaves and the groom was a reluctant rake, it was precious. It pained him that he had violated her beautiful vision with this vile place without a kind or familiar face to be there for her. He felt it again as that day in the Alamutian Palace- _Shame_.

At that moment she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"_Tamina_," he whispered to himself, using her name void of titles for the first time.

The judge tuned to Dastan and asked if he wishes to enter into the marriage contract. He did not take his eyes away from her. "Yes."

He posed the same to Tamina thrice, each time gold coins were laid on her lap by one of the women. "Yes," she said and involuntarily she smiled.

It was done. They were husband and wife.

"PERSIAN," Sheik Amar bellowed with joy as he hugged Dastan.

The guests were unknown except for Sheik Amar, his mother and Seso, but alcohol makes everyone joyful. Merrymaking was turning rowdy with Dastan being carried out into the drinking parlor. He turned back to see her being led away by the women. He knew where- to the bridal _bed._

After forcing him to drink tankards of fermented goat's milk, Dastan was once again carried to the tent and almost pushed in. She was sitting on the cushioned carpet thinking about the name Dastan rather Roham had given her 'Sousan'. It was a strange name and annoyed her more as she thought about it. She looked up as Dastan staggered in as if pushed on stage reluctantly.

"He… hello," he said suddenly feeling nervous.

"And to you Husband," she smirked as to show him that she was well, undisturbed by the events.

She had changed from the wedding attire. She got up from where she was and walked to him. "So it is done…we are now husband and wife."

"In name," he clarified and held up a scroll, "and with a marriage contract."

She smiled. Both were amazed at how calm she was. Tamina guessed the fatigue and anxiety of the day had taken over, rendering her incapable of disappointment or nerves.

"You should get out of that coat before you burst into flames," she said as she stood behind him to help him remove it. She looked at his back as he removed the buttons and peeled off the clothing to her. She recognised the embroidery on the shirt he was wearing as the one she had sewn for him.

She circled to face him. "That is an exquisite shirt."

"Thank you… one of my friends gifted it to me," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh, a friend?"

"Well," he raised his eyebrows, "I hope we still are as I was an idiot to her earlier."

"We all have to do what we have to do sometimes. Let's turn in… we have to leave early."

Without voicing anything, Dastan took out his knife and made a slit on his forefinger. He walked to the plain carpet and smeared the blood droplets. She did not ask and he did not say yet both knew what he had done. She supposed this was the awkward part. Sleeping… in the same tent… side by side.

Tamina put out the lamp and laid on the fringe of the sleeping carpet almost making Dastan laugh out loud. She listened as his boots were removed and joined her on the mat. She was turned away from him but felt the heat from his eyes trace her.

"Prince Dastan, my marriage to your brother maybe out of strategy and politics yet I will give him my fidelity. We… we should not kiss again. It was just curiosity and circumstance, and it must stop," she concluded.

He was silent. He did not want to give a promise he could not keep yet he told himself it was because he was a rake by nature.

She closed her eyes at his silence but opened them at his words.

"Your fragrance… it is so unique that whenever you are close, be it in the Palace or while trekking through the scorching desert, you always smelled of Lilly of the Valley. I do not know why. They asked your name earlier and what I thought was... _Sousan_."

Tamina also repeated the name along with him as she understood why he named her such. That was an ancient Persian name for Lilly of the Valley.

"But," he added, "I agree with you… no more mistakes."


	7. Chapter 3- The Journey

**My dear darling patient and readers (who I love!)**

Thank you so much for your understanding! Here is a small chapter but I promise you two long chapters hereafter. This is a very smooth chapter… but you know what they say about calm before the storm. I hope I can depend a bit more on your patience.

Cannot wait to hear your reviews.

Thank you Singular Toast!

Enjoy all

A

**Chapter 3- The Journey **

The packing of the caravans and dromedaries woke her with a start and she looked around the tent for the familiar face. She had involuntarily moved to the middle of the sleeping mat in the night seeking warmth and yet she opened her eyes to an empty space beside her. She stretched out her hand and laid her palm on the surface. Cold.

Dastan had risen and moved for while it seemed. She sat up on her mat. Any rational person should not feel this sated in this situation- she was escaping from an assassin, protecting an ancient secret, and had married in a gambling den to her intended brother-in- law, who happened to have slept with half the women in the capital. Instead of being mortified, she quickly covered her mouth with both hands to drown her laughter. She was married, _married,_ and now she had set out on a journey with Dastan pretending to be husband and wife. Her life had been planned, dictated and stable, and now an eccentric poet could not have written this adventure better. She recognized the change in her. She was less cautious and grave in all her thoughts. There was one reason for that- her trust in Prince Dastan.

It was high morning and the caravan was packed for departure, yet Dastan, the person who refused to let her out of his sight had not visited her once. She finally found him at the border of the Valley, pacing like a caged animal. He did not even see her approach and when he finally looked at her, she noticed his face was ash and eyes held an un-telling sadness.

She let him pace until finally he came to her.

"Word had come to Sheik Amar that Tus was crowned King... My father—" he broke away to stifle the hurt in his voice.

He explained that a proclamation had been made across the Empire that the crown was transferred to Prince Tus from King Sharaman due to his health, and Garsiv was now serving as a Vizier. Tamina understood the anger in his eyes. He was angry that he was not there for his family, his brothers. He was here with her with no connection to his family, no word of the real picture. His loyalty burned through his veins, frustration seeping from his eyes in the form of tears which he promptly hid.

"We can go back... Let's go back," she said in a hurried tone. Although she had always been taught to forget her people as soon as the dagger was in danger, she kept them close to her heart. She trusted King Sharaman yet she did not know how King Tus would treat her people.

He walked to her, his face straining to accept the offer. "No." He paused briefly to recollect himself. "No," he said again, "I promised my father that I would protect you and I will do that… Tus is a good man, and will be a good King… he will care for _our _people."

He took her hands in his, as if he needed something to hold onto, to ground him, and said, "We will go with the caravan and we will live away from this until it is safe for you."

And that was what they did. His heart was in constant turmoil, yearning to find out information or even go to his family. He should have been with his father, the man who truly gave him life though his love and kindness. He knew he had to keep his promise to his father and keep her safe. Strangely, Tamina's presence was a balm to heal his worried heart. It was a long journey made even more tedious by the forced separation of Dastan and Tamina. In caravans it was usual for the women and children to be separated from the men who had the odious task of navigating the terrain and protecting the families. Newly wed or not, they had to abide by the unspoken rules of a caravan and Dastan's concerns for her safety were brushed aside by all as an eager groom seeking his new bride.

One would think the time apart would quell the emotions each evoked in the other however it only seemed to encourage a certain sense of longing. Tamina kept arguing with herself that her feelings towards Dastan were of gratitude for her safety yet every time his gaze rested on her, her breath seized in her throat. She felt she had wasted their time together and now she feared they would be separated like this for quite some time. She had never thought that society would do everything it could to keep newlyweds apart but they did not want any eager show of lust from them! However, there was not a moment where she doubted her safety, for even when her eyes could not find him, he was there.

For him, the nights were the hardest when he longed to have her close to him. He lied and convinced himself that it was rooted in the concern for her safety yet images of her curves had nothing to do with her protection. It was like an addiction, this lust he had for her but again it was not lust. Nothing he could do sated him. He wondered countless times how it would feel to hold her against his body, have her underneath him, wanting and writhing as he pleasured her. And he did want to pleasure her. To teach her, to draw on that passion he knew was in her. He did not care if she was promised to Tus by word and did not want to think about any future except to be with her. This was going to be the longest journey of his life.

The trek to the lands bordering Hindu Kush was to take over three weeks and they would need to change caravans in order to head toward _their _lands. Tamina treasured each and every step of the journey. For the first time her eyes were seeing things she had only heard of in songs and rhymes. The border lands were a far cry from the amber heat of the Persian desert with distant hillsides, springs flowing downstream and a cool breeze teasing the soft grass that covered the meadow. It was the beginning of summer and the rough cold of winter and spring had been swept away by the sun. When they stopped to finally change horses near to their new home, Dastan watched as she slowly removed her cloth slipper and step on the fresh grass. She smiled as her toes caught the grass between them and Dastan beamed at her joy. That was the first time in his life where his happiness depended on another's. He felt happiness in _her _joy.

They had freshened up at the stream and changed into clean clothes. They were no longer two young lovers who eloped but they had to be Lord and Lady of this fiefdom. Tamina had kept the one good and clean outfit for this day- ivory pantaloons, a silk long dress and a yellow embroidered wrap-around coat. She covered her head with a matching ivory scarf and walked to Dastan who was also dressed in his maroon coat. His long hair was bound at the neck and his beard was now full grown, making him look older beyond his years. She smiled at him, knowing that he was also thinking of the challenge ahead. Pretending to be married in the caravan was easy compared to day on day playing the part they both were thrust into. Although she longed to end the journey, she feared what the 'Villa' looked like to Sheik Amar and judging by his tastes, this would either be a shack with farm animals or a garish manor. Dastan had told him that the previous owner, a nobleman, had lost the villa in an ill thought-out bet. This had been where he came with his _chosen_ lady of the month.

A messenger sent ahead by Sheik Amar ensured that a covered araba was ready for their journey to their abode and no doubt the household staff waited eagerly for their arrival. Around midday, the neat row of the tenant farm houses came to view with sprawling farmlands and a bustle of activity concentrated at what was a little town. Eager crowds peered from their daily work and the children ran beside their carriage. They neared the high walls much further from the town and as the gate was opened, Tamina covered her mouth to hide a squeal at the serene and calm villa made from marble and wood.

The few feet from the gate to the entrance was covered with polished flat stone and the façade of the villa had four large pillars creating an arcade. The entablature of the building had floral carvings and this formed the receiving veranda for the house. The door and frames of the house were of rich mahogany. As she was helped down from the araba, she looked at the structure which almost looked ethereal. It did pale against her Palace yet wondering in anxiety for over two months made the shelter look as grand as her home.

"Welcome my Lord," the older gentlemen bowed, "my name is Adamkhel and I am the head butler and manager to your estate."

He was an older gentleman, tall and stocky with thick eyebrows and a stern face. He briefly turned to the lady beside him. "This is the head housekeeper, Husay, who is in charge of the household."

She was a pleasant lady, hair combed back in a bun and Tamina imagined that her grandmother would be as such if she were alive today.

Dastan greeted both and turned to Tamina. "This is my wife, Sousan."

Adamkhel inhaled sharply at the lack of decorum as the housekeeper and Tamina tried to hide their giggle. Clearly, Dastan did not know the ways of marriage.

"Your Ladyship," Adamkhel bowed, "shall we tour the house?"

As they were accompanied in, he gently turned to Tamina's ear and whispered. "Why did your name cause such a stir?"

She smiled again. "Husbands and wives do not use their names in front of others… it is too intimate and almost vulgar."

He scowled in annoyance, "That is a bit stupid… what do we call each other then?"

"I will call you Husband and you will call me Wife."

'_Husband and wife_,' he thought to himself. It was his idea, easy escape into a story without basis but here he was a married man. Well legally he was married although their bond was not _complete_. Dastan surprised himself in how calm he was at his situation. The journey had provided him time to compose himself on the raging uncertainties of Tus' rise to King. Every stop, he covertly gathered information on the state of the Empire. There were no concerns on security, concerns that his father would pass away, or struggle of power. His family had faith in him, perhaps he should too. More shocking to him was that he had gone weeks without brawling, drinking and no philandering thoughts had entered his mind. Has he been reformed? Has _she_ reformed him? Those were his thoughts as he looked at Tamina being shown the villa.

It was a clean, spacious and simple villa with only the intricate carvings on the walls providing design. Apparently, when the unnamed nobleman lost the Villa, he had hurriedly removed most ornaments and artifacts of value as a last resort of retaliation. The villa was perfectly rectangular in shape with the ground floor holding the receiving rooms, library, meal rooms, house-keeping and kitchens with a charming courtyard. The upper floor held the guest rooms and the Lord and Lady's room. The master bedroom overlooked the back gardens with the large, heavy and canopied bed facing the windows. Polished candelabras, a divan and carpet decorated the room. To the left was the mistress's room and to the right his facilities and clothes room. However, for security, they decided to share the master room so that he would watch over her, risking all the scandalous rumors of the married couple sharing a bed!

Tamina opened the trunk and looked at the beautiful clothes left behind by the nobleman's mistress. They had rich embroidery, beadwork on silk material. In Alamut, as the guardian, she was only and always adorned in pale shades of ivory, white and pearl. Here, she was a wife of a nobleman and their duty was only to be as vain as peacocks. She held a teal and copper coat to herself and twirled, a giggle escaping her lips as the hem floated in the air. Suddenly she heard a strong curse from Dastan and she rushed through the connecting door.

There he was, in the middle of the room, wearing large ballooning pants so lose that he had to hold it at his chest!

"How big was this nobleman?" he said annoyed as Tamina started to laugh. "You and I could fit into these pants! Hell these pants can shelter the town from rain! Stop laughing"

She covered her mouth and composed herself. "We will find a solution."

"Easy for you to say, the mistress was slight as you…which makes me wonder if was she crushed to death," he said acidly.

"Oh stop fussing. It is just clothes," she tried to calm him.

"Oh," he said sarcastically, "So you want to see me with my pants on the floor... fine then."

Suddenly, he released the pants and Tamina thinking that he was naked underneath squealed and covered her face. He stood fully clothed and had a revengeful laugh on her account. After the excitement of the day, Dastan ordered a bath and tray to be brought to Tamina while he continued to check the security of the villa.

He wanted the least number of household staff and personally checked for vulnerabilities in case they were found. Instructions were left to ensure that they were not disturbed in the morning and they would awake and come for breakfast. No maids should disturb her Ladyship who will call if she requires anything. No outsiders were to come into the villa and the gates were not to be opened for anyone leaving, including his wife. When he walked into the room, the lamps had died off and only the moonlight illuminated the room. He looked at the small curled up figure in the right corner of the bed. Her hands were tucked under her chin, lips parted, and the sheet covering her rose and fell with her breathing. The fragrance of Lilly of the Valley danced in the air. He wanted to lay next to her, press his face into her hair, inhale her scent. He walked up to the side and softly touched her hair. "Tamina," he whispered.

Dastan had desired for her throughout the journey and now as he looked at the sleeping figure, he was almost ashamed of his thoughts. Ashamed that he branded this feeling as lust when he feared it was so much more. This was temporary. He had been without a woman for weeks and he had been fighting emotion of abandoning his family. Clearly that was the reason for the feelings. Clearly.


	8. Chapter 4- The Marriage

**Hi Everyone**

**Here we go! I hope you like this chapter and look forward for your reviews.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**A**

**Chapter 4- The Marriage**

There was a certain comfort in the warm glow of the sun awaking Tamina. It took her back to her childhood. It took her back to the safety of her past life before the Persian invasion. More so, she felt rested. There was no sign of Dastan but looking out of the window, it was evident that she had slept past noon possibly for the first time in her life!

She swung her legs off the bed and looked at the marble block beneath her feet under which they have carefully hidden the dagger. It was safe. They were safe.

"Ah," Dastan said as he saw her approaching him across the courtyard, "You are up… I was starting to miss your morning nagging!"

"Why did you not wake me?"

She stopped in front of him and put her hand up to block the sun. He was dressed in his old clothes since the nobleman's clothes being too large for him. "You needed the rest, but now that we are up and happy, shall we start the charade?"

Dastan took to the normal life easily and better than Tamina ever imagined. Country life has an unmistakable rhythm and familiarity. Mornings were a bustle of activity in the house and in the tenant farms. After breakfast, Dastan joined Adamkhel in reviewing matters of the estate, followed by bookkeeping, tours and rests. She, as the Lady of the house, had more somber duties of organising the household and menus most of the time. A guest room had been turned into her prayer room and she also started a campaign to alter all the previous noble's clothes to fit Dastan. The back garden which had been too long ignored became her place of work.

First time they had meals, Dastan was once again annoyed that his _'wife'_ could not eat with him.

"Wives eat after their husbands at a different table," she tried to explain.

He crossed his arms in annoyance, "First I cannot call you by name and now I cannot eat with you?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Well my wife eats with me!"

"I never thought you would be such a romantic and idealistic soul," she replied.

He laughed, "I wanted you to join me so that it is easier to pass the plate from the other corner!"

Suddenly an orange headed to his face with force.

Night was another excitement as Tamina did offer for Dastan to sleep on the same bed. "It is a very large bed and we can separate it in the middle with… er…with," she quickly grabbed a cushion off the floor, "Cushions."

While he did like the invitation of the comfortable bed, Dastan knew that it was not without a catch as when he returned from changing to his night clothes, Tamina has used the spare pillows, cushions and carpets to create a mound in the middle. "Ah," he said to himself, "The Hindu Kush Mountains."

She was being silly for they have slept on a mat together but a bed, a _bed_, was too intimate. She woke up before him the next day and curiosity made her slowly peer over her makeshift wall to Dastan. He was shirtless, his face was turned away from her and one hand raised above his head while the other muscular arm rested beside him. He was beautiful. She let her eyes travel down and suddenly her breath was caught involuntarily. She slapped her hand over her mouth and threw herself on her pillow and stared at the canopy. Prior to this, Dastan always slept in his thick pants but here, he was in linen night clothes which did not leave much for imagination.

'_That… that was him in an aroused state… in his sleep…' she thought to herself. _This was new to her. She had only heard of rumors of such topics from whispering and giggling girls but _this_ was clearly left out. She carefully and silently lifted herself just enough to look at him _again_.

The closeness and intimacy did not however diminish their friendly banter which was alive and well. While she did enjoy the calmness and serenity of building a garden from scratch, annoying Dastan is another favourite pastime.

"Hello husband," she suddenly shouted though the library window overlooking the garden. Dastan was embarrassingly startled and managed to spill half the ink on the table. Yet he did not turn to look at her.

"Do you not have any animals to talk to or something _wife_," he said coping her same mocking tone.

"What are you up to?" she asked making him roll his eyes as it indicated she was still there.

He exhaled, "We have had to buy new hoes for the estate and I am looking over the accounts."

This excited her more. "Well, well the carefree man of yesteryear is now a working man. Must be the first time you are going over payments for hoes."

"On the contrary," he said calmly while looking down at his papers, "I have dealt with many payments to _whores._"

A brazen smile overtook his lips as a gasp escaped her involuntarily. "Well you started it my dear wife!"

Although he would tease her, she did look for his company. She wandered into the courtyard in the afternoon as Dastan practiced with his swords. He was rotating his wrists making the two swords in his hands whirl forcefully. He stopped when he saw her. He explained how he did not want to grow soft without practice, something he had done almost every day of his life since a sword was thrust to his hands. "Not as productive without resistance," he informed.

"I will provide resistance," she said and extended her hand to invite a weapon.

Dastan smiled and shook his head. However, to humor both of them, he decided to give it a go. He placed a lighter sword in her hand and showed her how to hold it. He then went on to explain in length the stance, grip, blocking of blows and how to inflict the greatest damage. She listened carefully and thoughtfully to his words. Then it was time to spar. He was gentle at first and once or twice, the sword was almost knocked away from her hand.

The next blow however, was very skillfully blocked by Tamina and the next thing he knew was the great Prince Dastan retreating due to a powerful attack by the Princess. He could not concentrate partly because of the shock at her proficiency but more so in her grace and agility. Her slight frame, bending, yielding to encounter him was pushing him beyond sensibilities. A woman who held her own and now, she bravely met him in battle. As his thoughts overtook him, he heard the steel of his sword chime against the ground as it fell. She smiled proudly at him.

He put his hands up in surrender, "I assumed…"

"You assumed wrong," she said as she gave her sword to him and walked away satisfied.

This was probably the happiest Dastan had felt to lose!

While she was easily controlled most of the time and could be tolerated, keeping her safe with the excitement of a new and foreign place was becoming challenging. She had one day wandered outside the wall to the back of the villa to the large grove of Fig trees. He stepped out in annoyance of her disobeying his instruction and at the household staff who kept the secret. It seemed that she was their favourite!

He walked towards the trees but not seeing her between them moved closer and heard the snickering of children.

"Pr… _Wife_," he quickly corrected himself, incase his voice carried to the villa.

More giggling.

He looked up to see her perched on the fig branch. "Wha.."

Before he could finish his sentence, she looked straight ahead. "Duck," she shouted.

He turned following her eye line. "Where?" he asked, clearly looking for the bird when a propelling fig hit him square on his forehead.

Annoyance boiled in him as a few boys scurried from behind the large tree trunks and ran home without him chasing.

He rubbed his forehead, "You seem to be synonymous with fruit flying at me."

He looked up at her holding onto a branch.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?"

"Well," she commenced poised and proper, but soon it turned into a hurried excuse. "I wanted to see the figs and the children were there and we decided to play and we started to see who could hit the target with the fallen young fig. Then we decided to hit each other with fallen young figs and I thought I could have a great advantage if I climbed the tree, but they all laughed. I think I know why because they would have tried this before, so silly me."

He crossed his arms as he listened to her narrative, "So why did you not get down?"

"Well that is the thing," she stated as a matter of fact, "I am sort of stuck… well, not so brave as to get down from this high up the tree. Climbing up was easier."

He looked away to hide his smile but recovered quickly to help her. "Sit on the branch and jump down, I will catch you."

She shook her head and he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Princess," he whispered, "Trust me… you know I will catch you."

She looked at him for a while. Then, she gently lowered herself to the branch and sat down. Her dangling legs barely reached his shoulders as he stood underneath the branch and lifted his arms to her.

"Launch yourself at me," he said and sensing her anxiety he added, "I am here… I will catch you."

Tamina looked at him, his face calm and without a trace of doubt. She closed her eyes and refusing to think, pushed herself off the branch. She felt the rush of wind and then suddenly his hard, comforting grasp. He had caught her in an embrace, his arms high holding her at her waist. He lowered her slowly to the ground, sliding her against his body. They stood there, her heart racing at the excitement but his was tranquil, almost to show that he never questioned his ability to catch her. He looked deep into her eyes. They were hazel, he had never noted that. Beautiful gold and green eyes staring back at him.

"Do not venture out without me… call me and I will come with you," he whispered to her.

She was thinking of his gentle side as she looked out of their room window at him working with the men outside the compound to load a cut tree on to a cart. She had to strain to see over the high wall but she could just make him out, shirt off, toiling and pushing with the other men. Suddenly Housekeeper Husay walked in and Tamina whispered an apology.

"Oh do not mind me, my Lady, I just wanted to check if the beds were made well," she smiled. But right before she left, she turned to Tamina again, "If I may be so bold my Lady, he _is_ your husband… you should not feel shame in your affection toward him."

She did think about those words throughout the day as she prayed, tended to the garden and as she, well, did anything. Dastan seemed to take over her thoughts when it should be about the dagger, her people and Tus. She had forced herself to forget the kisses they shared. They have been Lord and Lady for several days and after sometime, her longing to await news of Persia and Alamut had faded.

Just as he promised, he did take her out to the river when he went to fish. She sat on the bank, sewing him one more shirt just as she had done for the earlier clothes. However, he saw her try her best to hide a shy smile she had on her beautiful face for a while. Tamina avoided Dastan's questions as much as she could but finally gave way to him.

"I… I went to the storage room and found the builder…," she searched for a proper word, "well… having_ his way_ with the maid… Husay's daughter."

"What?" he said in shock and surprise. He almost dropped the fishing pole and continued to question her.

"Wha… did you tell her mother? Do… do you know of his intentions?"

She kept the sewing on her lap and looked at him with a smile, "His intentions?"

"Yes," he replied annoyed.

"You? The greatest rake there is rattled by the young lovers? Not that I care about you and your harem… or what you do."

"Well," he replied, "Whatever I had was mutual…and my partners knew what they were doing… well… I _really_ knew what I was doing!"

He added the last part with a smirk just to annoy her.

"And how many young maidens have you bedded," she asked, now annoyed at his cheekiness, "_And_ it is vain even by your standards to boast about your own skills."

"Oh Tamina, I would shatter your world with my skills!"

It was no secret that both of them never backed away from an argument or harmless discussions such as this which they _made_ into argument.

"Really now? Do tell," she said dryly.

"You're awfully curious even though you claim it is not of interest to you!"

She stood up and walked into the water, stopping when she was ankle deep. "Well if you are going _'shatter my world'_ I need to know what you bring to the table, what experience you have," she smiled, "I do not want you flopping on me like a fish out of the water!"

Dastan laughed as he came out of the deeper water to her, "I do not simply bed women, I seduce with my charming words and deeds. My art of seduction is far superior and styles have always worked… and it will even on you."

"I doubt it"

"A challenge?"

She nodded back in agreement.

"Now may I ask what you bring to the table?" he asked her.

"Sweet innocence of course."

He raised his eyebrows, "You? Innocent?"

"Oh you know what I mean."

"I warn you for in many cases I can get a woman with child with a glance," he mocked but as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Her secret came to mind of how prophecy had declared her barren and her body not having any courses in preparation for a child. Yet she smiled on.

"However I am gladly immune to your seduction. Now let's go back before this topic becomes too vulgar for your sister in law to hear," she said as she turned to return to the Villa before anyone said something else inappropriate. This was true. She was to be his sister-in-law. His heart burned in turmoil at the reminder that she would be Tus' wife.

However, he wanted to ensure that he put his past straight. "Tamina," he stopped her from proceeding, "My partners are willing and know that it is what it is… and I do not bed maidens."

"Why?" she asked as she picked up the sewing.

"The first time should be with some who… who you care for or have mutual feelings of affection," he stated.

"Was yours as such?"

"No," he smiled dryly, "Which led me to this theory."

She forced herself to cheer up and turned to him, "Ah well now I feel even safer for I neither care nor feelings of affection towards you!"

'_Lies,' Tamina unwillingly said to herself._

It took them a few more days to return back to the _old _Dastan and Tamina, but when they did, the villa was once again filled with laughter, banter and practical jokes keeping everyone on their toes. The whole fiefdom had been lifted with Dastan's management and Tamina's charm. Even more so, there was going to be a wedding and soon, for the intentions of the builder toward the maid had been for marriage. Unfortunately for Tamina and fortunately for Dastan, she had forgotten her mischievous and ill-judged challenge of seduction.

This came to mind as they had breakfast in the room one morning, both still in their robes. She had taken a slice of apple and was leaning against the window looking out as she nibbled on it.

He leaned forward from the divan as she looked on.

"Tell me Princess," he said gently making her turn and lean against the wall next to the window, "How does it feel to outshine the sun?"

She stared at him blankly, almost in shock at his kind words. His voice was different, almost raspy with passion and feeling. Any other day she could ridicule such words but he, _he_, was enchanting at this moment.

"Yet, I cannot pity it as I envy it so," he added as he almost launched himself out of the seat. He walked to her, slow and deliberate. "You know why? It gets to shine all over you. Its rays caress your body illuminating you as the goddess you are."

He had reached her now, so close that she had to look up into his eyes. He casually placed his left hand next to her head, straightening it so that his face was as close and as far as he wanted. Her head lowered as her eyes now looked at his sculptured lips, her hands by her side.

"I often wonder how it would be to gaze and caress you… all of you… too often actually," he whispered. "I wonder if you are just as soft… all over, I wonder if you are ebony," he looked at her hair, her fringe and suddenly lowered his gaze to the juncture of her thighs, "all over."

He heard her inhale sharply at the words and bowed her head in embarrassment. Her fingers unclenched, her apple slice fell to the floor and she placed her palms strongly against the wall. She had to as she felt her knees give away.

He raised his right hand, his bent index finger grazed her skin from her cleavage all the way to her chin to tilt her head back up to for her hazel to meet his blue eyes, her pupils reacting to her aroused state. God, he was too.

"Most of all," he said as he placed his spread fingers lightly on her exposed throat, their tips almost touching her skin, "I want to press my lips right here where I can feel your heartbeat as it reacts to me."

As he said this, his index finger pressed gently at the pulse point under the angle of the jaw on her left. She blinked and although he could not see or feel by touch, Dastan felt her body, ready, eager, hot, her breasts painful and erect, her stomach aflutter and an ache between her thighs she had never encountered before. It was exactly as she felt.

"But first, I would swipe my thumb against your wet lips," he said as he took his hand away from her throat and slowly pushed his thumb across her lips. He placed his hand under her jaw again so that she could not look down.

She swallowed and spoke, her voice dry and airy with desire. "Why?"

"You just ate an apple and I do not want to taste that when I kiss you. I want to taste you… only you," he said as he tilted his head and looked at her lips, almost as if to kiss her, but continued his sentence, "I want to taste only you when I kiss you," he looked at her pelvis again, "All over."

She wanted him to. Her eyes fluttered, heart raced, her lips parted and she swayed to him.

"And that Princess," he suddenly said in a cheerful voice, "Is how I seduce!"

Her eyes opened to see him beam and push himself away from her. "I will decide what I want for my reward," he shouted as he walked casually and unaffected into his facilities room and closed the door. As soon as he was alone, he leaned against the door and closed his eyes.

He was painfully aroused and thankful that he was in a generous robe which hid his reaction from her. He closed his eyes, trying to get her image out of his mind. But why was he?

He had told her that this is how he seduces the ladies. He had lied for he had never seduced someone like that. That was because this was not merely a seduction, this is what he wanted to do to her, and these were his feelings for her. They were not of lust.

So why was he trying to push these feeling away? She was only bound to Tus by passing word but he was legally _married_ to her. He cared not for her barren state and what she sort in marriage, security for her people though Persia, can be won with him. It was done. It was decided. He will pursue her!


	9. Chapter 5- The Charm

**Hey Everyone**

**So I am quite late for my flight and the car will be here any minute to pick me up BUT I cannot leave without posting this for you. But I will be away in Hong Kong for work so next chapter will be delayed. But let me tell you this much, watch out in case you cannot find the story hereafter because the rating is about to change *wink wink***

**Thank you for sticking with me and reading my fic. Cannot wait to hear your thoughts! **

**Thank you Singular Toast!**

**Love everyone crazy**

**A**

**Chapter 5- The Charm**

Tamina carefully removed the rose saplings from the burlap. Dastan had ordered them for her within the first week after she shared her plans to landscape. While her hands followed the motions of planting, her thoughts were yet occupied with Dastan's actions two days ago. _Two days ago_ he had changed his whole reaction to her. She was an adult. She had known every single feeling on earth but this, _this_, was new, exciting and _oh_ the heat that burned in her, she knew unfortunately only Dastan could extinguish it. He made her wet, she did not know how and why, but he affected her every time she saw him or her senses caught the scent of his musk or felt his presence across the bed. How did she sate herself? She has heard in passing what happens between a man and a woman, but she never thought about it. She never had to imagine if _that_ was what was needed for _this _to go away.

Her mind was avidly occupied with this man, her husband to the eyes of the world. She knew what had happened was an act, a challenge done to win and disprove her in a bet. Yet she knew he had changed toward her. He was still a tease and lighthearted but now it had more gentleness and fervor. It had underlying emotion. It attracted her in the most dangerous way possible. She shook her head and concentrated on the work before her.

While that was the perfect plan for her, it only heightened Dastan's want for her. He physically burned for her, lain awake many nights imagining how her body might feel under his touch. He wondered what sounds she would make, which places in her body could make her arch in pleasure. He had been a rake all this life. He thought of women and wanted to take pleasure with them in the past. But now his heart was attached to this feeling of wanting. It was not for her body alone he craved, he craved for her soul too.

He was out on the veranda looking at her sitting on the moorish chair in the receiving room. _His wife_. Her back straight, hands neatly placed on her lap. She was wearing a beautiful crimson dress and after days in the desert plagued by anxiety, she was rested, her skin once again opalescent. His hands ached to touch her. His whole body yearned to be with her. He had always found her attractive but what happened with her that morning made him now desire her beyond reason. He had wanted to seduce her but what happened was an awakening of his own desires. He was inadvertently drawn to her. Thoughts of Tus or any man being with her caused a bitter sting in his heart. He looked away to drown that horrid image and looked at her again. She was asking Housekeeper Husay about the wedding plans of the daughter and then moved on to the lunch menu.

"Do make the lamb stew for his Lordship, he loves it even more with a side of yoghurt," she advised after listening to the dishes that the cook had planned.

"Very well my Lady," Husay smiled, curtsied and turned to leave.

"Oh," Tamina suddenly quipped, "Bring some more pomegranates from the garden… it reminds him of home."

"Yes my Lady… his Lordship is truly blessed to have your Ladyship take such care of him," she added.

This was the perfect time for Dastan to enter. "Yes and he wonders everyday how to repay the Gods," he said as Husay left the young couple. "Wife," he said gently making her blush.

He stood before her and rested his hands on the arms of the chair. They both exchanged shy smiles and as he leaned in towards her, his hair fanned down almost touching her forehead. It sent a shiver through Tamina as it showed how close he was to her.

She heard him breathe in and whispered, "Ahh _Sousan_," referring to her perfume.

He spoke again, "Do not braid your hair… let it fall free."

"Your proximity is immodest," she said trying terribly hard not to smile.

"Says who?"

"Says better judgment," she replied and attempted to stand up. He removed his hands from the chair and let her, but did not move from his position trapping her in between his body and the chair. He put his hand behind him, standing regal and tall.

"Modesty is overrated and so is better judgment for that matter. Have you ever heard of anyone who had fun being modest? Debauching is better and takes effort, skill and articulation."

He looked for a reaction from her. A gasp, a retort, a scolding but she simply looked at him.

She finally smiled. "Then I am glad that you declared me the most boring woman in the world when we met as it now makes me of little interest to you and your ways."

"Oh don't be silly," he said watching her being flattered and then quickly added, "I said you were the most boring woman in _Persia_!"

She stiffened and punched his shoulder unexpectedly making him flinch and laugh. It also gave her enough room to escape from his very alluring body. She had to figure out how to quell her trust of him and he had to let her come to him. He knew what kept her with Tus was pure duty but he could offer her so much more. He could offer her dreams of life, marriage, a husband that he knew she longed for. Things he knew were mere myth and folly in the lives of Royals. As much as he wanted keep her close, he would only lead her to him. _His wife_.

Each day blended with familiarity to the next, each day giving them an opportunity to be closer. Dastan had the heavy carved desk in his library turned so that it faced the garden. He had told himself it was to catch her little pranks though the garden window and to keep an eye out for her safety, but in his heart, he knew he was lying. Every day, he would raise his head in the middle of his work and see her gracefully bent over the plants. Her headscarf gently blowing in the wind, the sun shimmering on her, and she would have no other concern. She had transformed the dull and neglected garden into something of beauty and she was doing the same to his soul. He looked up now as he always did yet his eyes could not find her. He stood up hastily, the chair roughly pushed back, and swiftly moved along the veranda. He tried to keep his uncertainties in check and while all he wanted to do was shout her name until he found her, he resolved to look for a staff member to help his quest.

He looked irritatingly at the first maid to pass him by. "Where is my wife?"

He asked politely but his voice came out gruff and annoyed. The girl looked like she had seen a ghost and only croaked out a few sounds. Luckily for her, Housekeeper Husay came to them.

"May I be of assistance your Lordship?"

"Where," he said annoyed, "Is my wife? She should be in the garden now."

Husay had advised Tamina not to venture out of the wall. "Well," she said in a gentle and calm tone, "The cook had made extra rock sweets and she wanted to share with the children playing near the back of the wall."

Why was Dastan even surprised!

It was her turn to be blindfolded and she listened as the children ran about her to escape her grasp. She smiled as she turned to the east and the rays of the sun captured her face. She was only supposed to give the sweets and go back before Dastan found her gone but she could not refuse the chance to play with them. Dastan could see her, hands outstretched, beaming as she excitedly reached and twirled, following the laughter. The children almost froze as he approached. He placed a finger on his lips to indicate the request for silence and then held a coin between the fingers of the other hand. The little ones understood the request and grabbing the coin ran away quietly.

"Where are you all," she said, her back to Dastan. "Did you all run away quietly leaving me here?"

She feared she was fooled and turned to remove her blindfold. Suddenly she crashed into a hard body. She did not panic for she knew who it was. Her hands rested on his chest over the thin shirt. She knew the ridges of his body. She knew the rhythm of his breath. A smile took over her face. He deftly placed his hands on the side of her face and gently pushed the blindfold over and off her head. Her eyes fluttered open and rose to meet his. Dastan smiled at her, his hands slowly smoothing back her hair disturbed by the blindfold. He tucked a stray behind her ear and placed his hands at the side of her face. Tamina tried her best to not rest her head on him.

"I looked up from work," he said only to her, "And you were not in the garden… I worried for your safety."

Her face changed. "Is everything well?"

He smiled at her. "No, everything is beautiful."

She bent her head trying desperately to hide her blush. He raised her face back to his but without kissing her lips, as he wanted to, he pressed his lips to her temple.

"Don't… you promised," she whispered and removed her hands from his body. She crossed them in front of her to prevent him from getting closer.

He looked at her again. "What did I promise, my darling?"

"Do not call me that… and you promised that we… we… that we will stop _this_."

A very cheeky smile took over Dastan's face. "No, I promised that there would be no mistakes… giving in was a mistake and I hoped to make you mine. No, I _will _make you mine."

She should be angered by his chauvinistic statement that assumed _she_ would want to be with him too. Yet she could not, as she did want to be with him. Yet, she was engaged to Tus.

"You… you know I cannot be with you," she said with a sense of coldness in her voice to ward him off. "I am engaged to Tus. You cannot kiss me or whisper honeyed words of charm. You cannot possess me."

Dastan slowly swiped his thumb across her left cheek. "That is where you are wrong Princess, for these are not the actions of a man who wants only to possess you, but a man utterly and completely possessed _by_ you."

He then bent and pressed his lips to her lush pink lips. Without a word or a glance, he left her to follow him back.

She could not sleep that night wondering what to do. She was engaged to Prince Tus, '_King Tus,' she corrected herself. _ She went back to how they got engaged.

'_Spoken like one wise enough to consider a political solution. Join hands with Persia's future King.'_

Political solution! She agreed to die instead and then when she saw the dagger, she agreed to marry him with the safety of her people being the terms of marriage. She was a Royal. Marriage was a commercial and political contract. She never had romance in her life. She never _expected_ romance but now romance has personified itself as a man- young, strong, brave and kind man, a gentle man. He was offering himself to her a life of romance of which poets mull over and sonnets are penned. Could this ever be true? Is there harm in surrendering to what she felt? _'Well, I am married to him,' she tried to reason._

They were safe, the dagger was safe and they were together for over a month as Husband and Wife. _'Perhaps I can start there,' _she thought unknown that _she_ had been a wife to him all these days. She was a wonderful wife who took her duties naturally that no staff member or anyone who saw them doubted. Soon, no one was acting married. They never had to for unknowingly, it was a marriage they forged.

He did not however stop wooing her, although he disagreed on this term as they walked the garden that night. As soon as he stepped onto the pathway, he reached out and turned her to him. She was beautiful in the moonlight but he managed to shake the spell and lightly brushed her neck as he reached her nape. He slipped his fingers into the bun she had pinned in pace. He flexed his fingers though her hair and she heard the pins lightly fall on the cut-stone pathway.

"Leave your hair loose, it is too beautiful to be bound," he whispered to her.

She did not move or protest as she felt her hair falling on her back. He was only in his shirt and she could smell his bath oil of sweet lemon. He had not shaved for a while, he looked tired after the day's work, but he was still handsome. He let go and continued on to the fountain in the garden. She quietly cleared her throat, struggling to break the romance of it all.

"Is that you trying to _woo_ me?"

"_Woo_ you?" he asked with humor in his voice. "I do not have to my dear but if it is wooing you need… now let me see…"

He turned towards her and walked backwards as she advanced. "How about… flowers?" he asked but ventured to answer himself. "No, you have a garden-full and you prefer I leave it unmolested. Jewels and dresses? No, you are not vain. Exotic food? No, you hardly do anything but nibble. Perfume? No… no I do not want to drown your scent. I know!" He suddenly rushed to her and took her hands in his. "I will serenade you!"

She opened her mouth to protest but he had started to bellow out a song. Words of love, promises, perfume all floated through the air in a tune.

"_You must know…"_

"Stop it!"

"_How my heart aches for…"_

"Shhhhhh"

"_And my heart belongs…"_

"You will wake half the house," she said as he jumped on the edge of the fountain. His hands were up in theatrical style.

She giggled and covered his mouth with her stretched hand as he neared his grand ending. This unfortunately did nothing to help as he lightly placed a kiss on her palm, making her blush. She immediately removed her hand and rested them on her hips trying to look stern. He took a deep breath making her cover her face as she knew he would probably wake the whole land!

She awaited his last bellowing note but all she heard was him stepping down. She felt her hands being moved from her face.

"To you," he whispered the last words of his sonnet and suddenly picked her up by her waist. He twirled her wildly making her throw her hands around his neck and held on to him tight. She did not dare close her eyes and instead looked into his face laughing. She had never felt this free and elated! He placed her down and grabbing her hand led her back into the villa.

Unfortunately, things did not always run smoothly for him. She had been excited at the prospect of attending the wedding, to finally being able to go out of these walls. Tamina knew how apprehensive Dastan had been in sending her out of the villa but he would not be so cruel as to deny such a harmless diversion. She had already picked a dress and held it against her to show Dastan.

"You are not going…" but before he could finish his sentence, her face grew irate and troubled.

"I knew it! I feared it! You are NOT letting me go to this wedding! Well you… you BULLY! I am not talking to you EVER!"

She stormed off into her chamber and for three days, he was subjected to the silent treatment from her. In the desert, he begged for her silence but now, he wanted to hear her voice even if all she would do is scold him!

Dastan thought of that as he walked towards his wife. She was sitting in the Kitchen discussing the wedding which she will sadly miss because of Dastan when she saw him entering the premises covered in mud!

"Oh dear," she said looking irritated at his state, "You are bringing mud into the house and we just had the floor washed…stop right there!"

He laughed at her dictating ways as she came to him and asked him to remove the muddy boots. "I was hoeing," he stopped as she looked up from her task at his words, "_The ground_."

The whole time, she was instructing the staff to prepare a bath for him and stood up taking his muddy left hand. "Oh dear, you have lost your ring in that mud! And do not for a minute think that I have forgiven you and started talking to you!"

Two days later, she walked into her room to find a wrapped parcel on the divan. She slowly walked to it and unwrapped the stiff cloth to find a new dress. She picked the dress up by its collar and beautiful silk crimson material flowed down. It had a deep and broad collar, almost off-shoulder with sleeves just beyond the elbow. It was fitting to the waist but the back of the dress had tubular pleats that created a beautiful flow of material. It reached just above her ankles with beautiful copper embroidery along the rich hem, collar and cuffs.

"What I wanted to say that day," he suddenly said from behind making her turn to him, "Was that you were not going in_ that_ old dress… for I had ordered _this_ dress for you."

She did not know how to react to his words.

"Thank you… but I.., I do not want to outshine the bride," she said.

He smiled, "do not worry for I commissioned the same dressmaker to make clothing for the couple as a gift from us."

She was thankful and he was gracious not to rub it in but bowed and left her to enjoy the gift. Thereafter, she shyly started to speak to him again.

It was the day of the wedding and, having granted leave to all household staff, the villa was silent in the morning. She had washed her hair, prepared her dress and looked to find Dastan. She heard the familiar knock of blade against basin and peaked into his facilities room to see him prepare for a shave. He had lathered his face and cut out most of his unruly beard but seemed like he was tired of the ministration. Dastan turned as he head her enter.

"Ah I see that you are missing Adamkhel," she joked.

His hair was tied behind, sleeves were tolled up and his shirt was wet from the dripping water and lather. "I am wondering why I decided to let _everyone _have a day off!"

She moved closer to him, knowing that she was playing with fire yet she was drawn to him. She gently took the blade in her hand.

"Sit," she said as she directed him to the seat facing the sun.

He raised his eyebrows, surprised at her suggestion and sat down on the chair. She felt him tense and hold his breath. "Do be at ease, I shave even more sensitive places than your face."

Unfortunately, that gave him an opportunity to state a very cheeky remark. "Well, why don't you show me these _sensitive_ places so that I can stroke them and see how smooth your shave is."

She had that feeling again, an ache, in the most delicate place. She stared at him in reply and stretched around to reach his left cheek. But before she could start, Dastan placed his hands on her waste and moved her around to in-between his legs. His face so perfectly met her cleavage and the proximity made his head spin with her scent.

"There," he said as he firmly pressed her in pace with his grasp, "Now it is easier for you to reach my face."

"Is this how your valet does it for you?"

"Well my valet is not a beautiful slender woman, so no," he smiled, took his hands off her and placed them on the arms of the chair.

She started to stroke the sharp blade across his chiseled face. She was good at this-gentle, careful yet forceful giving a very close and wonderful shave. Observing her from his chair as she worked was intoxicating- the rise and fall of her chest, her lips and her touch on his face. Tamina did not know how she managed to stay calm and complete the task in such proximity to the man who inflamed her beyond reason. She did not move from her position but reached over to dip the cloth in warm clean water and wrung it out. Taking the balmy cloth scented with sweet lemon, she wiped the lather away. Next she gently placed her hands on his jaw and turned him side to side to ensure that she had shaped the remaining stubble as he always kept it. She traced the curved scar on his left cheek.

He used that opportunity to once again place his hands on her, but this time it was placed on her lower back. "Is that why you would not have me, these ugly scars?"

He said with mock horror making her smile

"I am betrothed to your brother," she said but could not help pushing her hand off his face into his hair, loosening it from the ribbon.

"You may be engaged to him," he gave a sly smile, "But _I_ am your husband"

"Husband on _parchment_," she corrected yet she did not remove her hands from his face.

"And there is just one thing we need to do to make it very real… do not deny me… please."

He was not smiling when he said this. He was drunk in fervent pleasure, aching for her. His eyes held passion she had never seen and it transferred to pressure from his hand as he circled her waist to the knot on her belt. He gently undid her belt but did not look away from her eyes. Tamina shuddered at his action and clutched his shoulders to steady herself. He needed to know she was feeling the same way. He needed to know that she wanted this as much as he did. He never wanted to force her but he was overtaken by her.

She was wearing a soft peach wraparound dress underneath and pushing the coat away, he stroked her torso feeling her skin underneath the soft material. Holding her, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the valley of her breasts, her hands moving to his arms to hold herself steady. The images of her ample, soft breasts came to his mind. He wanted now to push away the silk and draw her taut nipple into his mouth. He wanted to kiss her lips, her neck, her body. He wanted to push himself into her, claim her- body and soul.

"Tamina," he whispered her name almost to take her out of the trance and kiss her lips

"No… we knew this marriage was for…" she searched for an appropriate word to describe them.

Dastan looked up from her bosom. "I may not be in line to the throne but I am yet a Prince of Persia," he said out of desperation.

She shook her head and held his face in her hands. "You above all should know that I do not value position… ahh," she gasped as he softly and lightly moved his thumb over her nipple.

"I… I look for security of my people," she managed to finally speak.

"I can protect your people!"

She smiled at him and inhaled deeply as to still her heart. "No… no… I cannot bare you children."

"We'll adopt!"

Tamina shook her head again. "You don't know wh… ahh,"

He suddenly stood up and taking Tamina by the waist pushed her against the wall. His voice was different, drenched in want. "Be my wife… my only wife… be with me please!"

"I am engaged," she said not believing her own words.

"You are giving me excuses but you are not telling me what _you want_,"

He trapped her hips by pushing his against her. The feel of his arousal where it burned her the most was almost balm on her heated flesh. She raised her head against the wall, arching her back, making her aching breasts rise against his chest. She ached at her core, growing wet and wanting. He still held her against him, his flexing hips making her hunger for a relief only he could give.

"Ask me to stop and I will." His voice strained with craving for her body.

She swayed incredulously trying to find the words to answer him. She felt her body react to his, to his mind and she wanted to be with him. Her body screamed _yes_ but this was not to be. She was to be with Tus.

He had now buried his head in the crux of her neck. "Ask me to stop."

He wanted _her _to reach for him. He wanted her to know _her_ own feelings for him. He wanted _her_ to accept or reject him. Yet Tamina was struggling on her own to understand the decision she had before her. She did not doubt her affections towards him but history proved how he lived his life. Her engagement to Tus was an excuse to hide from the truth which made her fear this attraction. He had charmed his way into many beds and deprived of sex, she feared he was now seeking that release. She could not think herself worthy of his attentions.

She squeezed her eyes shut almost to gather strength. "Stop!"

Dastan stilled, his whole body tensed at her words. Regret, pain, jealously all cruised through him. _'She chose Tus,' _he told himself bitterly. Yet as promised, he released her hips and pushed himself away, leaving her to recover from her inflamed body.

The afternoon was agonizingly slow and she heard him fight alone in the courtyard, possibly to vent his frustrations. When it was time to leave for the wedding, he gently called her from outside the Lady's chamber. He called her _'wife'_ and the familiar pain inched in.

He was dressed in a brilliant copper coat with embroidery and he wore the shirt she had sewn for him as gratitude in the Eastern Villa. The same shirt he had worn for their wedding. His hair was combed loose and his eyes glowed brilliantly blue. She saw his jaw clench in tension, his face strained in anger and frustration. _'She chose Tus,'_ he reminded himself. He had to stop and realise his Princess was no different to all the others. Not even his title and family could erase the fact that he was from the streets.

Yet, it took all the control he had to not take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. All he could do was complement her on the dress and hold out the ring he had made.

"You have to have a piece of jewelry from your husband, tradition calls for it. At the Valley, I did not want to buy jewelry pawned by some man to place a bet. So," he said as he touched his middle finger on his left hand, "I got my ring melted and redesigned for you."

She held it between her thumb and forefinger- a brilliant round ruby nestled in a gold band. This was the ring she thought he lost in the mud days earlier.

"The stone matches the amulet round your neck," he added.

Tamina slowly slipped the ring onto the middle finger on her left hand, as it was on his. She mumbled a word of guilty gratitude but he simply smiled and pulled the red thin veil over her head to cover her face. That too was tradition, for a Lady's face was covered from common eyes.

Weddings in the tribe were different than the more somber Persian celebration. The tent was decorated with marigold flowers, traditional music and dancing accompanied the bride and groom who were veiled from each other. Dastan had gifted the brilliant pink attire for the bride with gold for the groom to match. Henna designs covered the bride's hands and Tamina unconsciously touched her palms thinking of home, traces of her holy symbols having now completely faded.

They were grandly welcomed at the event where attendance of the Lord and Lady was an honour beyond words. As in any celebration, the men and women eventually separated yet he always checked for her wellbeing. He strained to read her face through the veil as the marriage rite was performed, bringing to mind their own.

Once the rich meal had been enjoyed, the mother of the bride sat beside her to express her gratitude for her presence.

"You must be very happy," Tamina stated leaning into Husay, "Finding love is very difficult."

She smiled, "Thank you my Lady and I am sure you know how she must be feeling right now."

"How so?"

"Oh," Husay almost blushed, "I have never seen a husband more devoted than his Lordship. I have seen these great men who pretend to be gentle with their wives. But even the blind could see that he holds you in his heart fiercely."

She looked at him and at that same time, he looked up to her and smiled.

Tamina then realised that it was she who had made a mockery out of this sacred act. She insisted that they marry and she insisted on an annulment to marry Tus. She had prided herself in her fidelity and righteousness. But it was she who had betrayed him with her lies. Dastan was right when he said she merely stated excuses but could not admit what she truly wanted.

A tear escaped her and she hurriedly wiped it. Yet the action did not escape Dastan who was near her in a few strides.

"Are you well?"

"Just... Just fatigue..."

He did not ask her but wishing the couple and their parents well, he led her home immediately. It was a quiet and somber journey back to the villa in the still starless night. A gentle breeze brought the fragrance of rain into the araba. His manner towards her was gentle as he led her to her room and turned to secure the household. Dastan's heart was heavy with the pain of her rejecting his affections. He was _sorrowful_. He missed her even though she was here with him. He wondered how he would fair after she wedded Tus and lived out her days as his brother's wife.

He had checked the house, washed himself for rest. He came out of his facilities room and looked at the bed which was empty. A sole candelabrum illuminated the figure leaning by the window. She was dressed only in her chemise, her hair free of the braid and flowing down her back. Colour had flushed her face, her lips parted, her nipples erect against the think material. He felt himself harden at the sight and froze, afraid of his own passion. She straightened and looked at him with equal want. Then she said what he wanted to hear.

"Take me… make me your wife," she whispered to him.


	10. Chapter 6- The Affirmation

**Hello Everyone**

**Here we are on the most anticipated chapter. I have a lot of love poured into this and wanted to ensure that this held the 'love' they felt for each other. So here we go…. And I hope people can find us with the rating change.**

**Cannot WAIT to hear your thoughts!**

**Love**

**A**

**Chapter 6- The Affirmation**

Unlike the many dreams he had of this exact moment, of needing to calm her overwhelmed senses, the reality was far different. He thought he would rush and ravish her with flaming passion. Yet with her words, he only rushed to take her face to his hands and lead her lips to his. They were warm and soft as her hands slowly rose to cover his. He broke their kiss and leaned his forehead to hers.

"Tamina, are you sure? For I do not think I could stop once we start this…"

"Yes," she said clear and sure.

He felt all his strength and control drain away as he started to kiss her again. Tamina held his waist to steady herself as his hands roamed her back, pressing her to him. The silky material was soft against his rough hands. He broke the kiss again and both smiled at each other as her hands rested on his chest. Without a word he bent to gather the hem of her chemise in his hand. He brought it up as he straightened and Tamina raised her hands up to free herself from it.

She thought she would die of shame to be naked in front of a man but Tamina stood graceful as a goddess. He exhaled sharply at this vision and placed his large hand above her left breast. The touch of his skin on hers made her eyes close and she parted her lips to release a sigh. Her skin glowed alabaster, her breasts rising with her breath. She thought he would touch her breast, yet when she opened her eyes he only looked into them with want and felt her heartbeat.

Dastan felt the rhythm of her heart was the most beautiful feeling he had ever felt. He had obsessed over her body, her breasts from the first day he saw her, but as she stood there, there was no lust, there was no carnal greed. There was only affection and love. There was _love_. He raised his hand from her chest to her cheek and lowered his lips once again for a searing kiss. He captured her lower lip between his and gently pulled, making her smile and break the contact.

"I… I want to see you… just _you_," she said as she placed her hands on his shirt and pushed the cloth off his shoulders. Dastan took his hands to the lace of his pants and hooked his fingers to push them down. He could see her physical restraint not to turn her gaze downward to look at his member. He stood there very naked and very male, his chiseled body bronzed by the sun. He did not move but he looked powerful and majestic.

Suddenly, her eyes darted to his crotch and just as fast looked back up into his eyes. A shy smile crept onto her face to mask the anxiety. It was different than on the artwork and statues she had looked at in secret. He was _definitely_ aroused but she doubted how they could become one. Reading the nervousness in her smile, Dastan spoke.

"You smiling is not good for my ego… do you know what _will _happen?"

She nodded.

He circled her waist and pulled her strongly against him, feeling his velvet hardness against her stomach.

His final sentence was crushed into the fiery kiss as he pulled her towards the bed. She did not resist but wrapped her hands around his neck to pull herself to him. She felt the back of her legs touch the bed, but without lowering her onto the soft sheets, Dastan turned her so that her back now pressed to his strong form. He wrapped his hands round her, his right finally capturing her breast and his left moving to her mound. A deep sigh escaped her lips at his intimate touch. No one, _no one_, had ever touched her like this. Dastan kissed the curve of her neck and shoulder as he caught her erect nipple in between his knuckles and gently pressed the fingers together making her moan again. His hands worked together to awaken her being to his touch. He turned her to him, and twirled them around so that he was now against the bed. As he sat on the edge, he skillfully drew her to him and he ran his hands from her waist over her shapely bottom to her thighs and urged her forward so that she straddled him.

He stoked her thighs before cradling her face in his hands and pulling her once again for a deep kiss.

She felt no shame in her nakedness or in the way she laid on him, just pure want and longing for him to sate an ache in her. He held her face close to his own, lips almost touching.

"I have dreamed of holding you from the moment I saw you crying in your chamber. I have shamefully lusted after your body from the moment I tasted your breasts with my eyes. Yet, here I am and all I want to do is to make love to you," he said as he pushed her closer to him.

He had been as hard as iron and he could feel her staggered breath, conveying her worry of what was to come. She looked nervously at his member.

"Look at me," he said as he raised her face to meet his eyes, "Tamina, I want to pleasure you slowly, gently, kissing every part of your body, I want to worship you. I will ready you to accept me into you… and you will…for I will die if I cannot be in you!"

As he said this he lifted her from her waist and flipped positions to place her underneath him. Deftly he carried her until he laid her on the pillow. He trapped her legs in-between his and hovered over her, holding his weight on his bent arms. He kissed her deeply and moved down to her neck as her hurried breath foretold her arousal. Tamina's mind whirled with excitement, not believing that this man she had longed for will make her truly his wife. She was stimulated, excited, anxious and utterly in love, and all this with his kisses which now had moved to the valley of her breasts made her skin light and tingle in pleasure.

Yet she did not expect the piercing pleasure as Dastan slowly cupped her breasts, pebble her nipple and leisurely circled her areola with his wet warm tongue. Her back bowed and a gasp escaped her, with that he took her into his mouth and sucked gently making her shoulders come off the bed. She did not stop him as he turned his attention to the other breast which he had roused with his fingers, but dug her hands into his hair and pushed herself against him. She was dizzy with sensitivity as he kissed, licked and took time to map her body with his lips as she stroked and clutch his back desperately. He came to her again and as he looked into her eyes, glossed in mirth, he slid his hands down her side and to the juncture of her thighs. Tamina released her breath in a pant and gripped his shoulders as his fingers traced the womanly folds now wet and eager with arousal. He dipped his index finger into the warm, wet center as the thumb rested on the pleasure point, pressuring it. Her eyes closed at this new sensual sensation.

His eyes almost fell close. "Ahh… so wet," he said but seeing her disappointed expression quickly added, "Which is _very _good."

She was ready. She was ready for _him_.

He slowly raised himself up on his arms and knees. Dastan gently pushed her knees apart with his and settled in between her luxurious thighs positioning his manhood against her. He looked into her eyes, anticipation and want written so clearly in them. He feathered a kiss on her brow and gently moved his hips to mimic what he would do in moments to take her fear away and to coat him with her. Yet as he positioned himself and pushed in, Tamina's hands released his shoulders and dug her hands into the mattress beside her, pressing her legs down, tense and stiff. He stopped at his inconsiderateness. However, it was not as if he had any experience with bedding innocents for the last time he did that, he _was_ the virgin on the bed!

He stopped and gently caressed her cheek with his right hand, bearing his weight on the other. "Tamina," he whispered, "Relax my love… I will be gentle with you."

As he said this, he gently pulled her knees up to his side and rubbed her hip soothingly. "There will be some…" he chose the next word carefully, "_Discomfort_ but I will take it away… hold onto me…"

She nodded and placed her hand underneath his and held onto him. His heart stopped at her gaze. His mind surprised at the restraint and love he felt for her. He was _with_ her. He was to claim her as _his_. His life and his love.

"Sweet," he whispered, "Look at me as I enter you… look at me as I make you my wife… let me make love to you…"

His final words were drowned in a deep longing kiss and as he separated their lips, he looked into her eyes, holding himself up with his left elbow, he placed his right on her hips to hold her in place. Dastan gently pushed in, rounding his hand from her hips to her bottom, lifting her up to receive him. Her mouth dropped open, eyes fluttered, breath broke from her throat as her body arched in the feeling of him entering her slowly. Her fingers dug into his back in pain, anxiety, arousal and excitement at this act. He felt her open, her tight lush passage drawing him in. He knew what he had to do not to prolong her wait and thrust strong and swift into her.

She gasped, eyes closing in the unexpected unaccustomed burn in her and the feeling of fullness. He hated himself for the pain he had caused and raised a hand again to her cheek as he restrained himself from moving, even though every part of his body screamed to claim her.

"Tamina," he exhaled as he slowly used his thumb to wipe the tear which escaped her eyes, "Look at me… look at me." He waited until her gaze met his. "I am in you… you are holding me_ in_ you… you… my wife…"

Her heart could not believe the joy and sense of completion she felt at those words- This man who she loved, _her husband_, now within her in the most intimate action of love. Only for them to share. Only for them to bestow on each other.

Unknowing the restraint Dastan was under for her comfort, she moved her hips making him curse.

"Sorry," she gasped, "I…I did… is it done for…I thought we have to move."

Her apologetic tone broke his heart in love. "Oh sweet, you are so—" he did not complete his sentence but, smiling in love, kissed her forehead. "Tamina, I am far from finished making love to you," he said with a voice steeped in desire, "but I'm waiting for the sting to die down."

"I am fine… just feels… full," she said carefully.

It was the words he needed and his male urge to claim her overpowered him. Dastan hooked her knee with his arm and raised it higher. She sighed as he fell into her, deeper and more comfortably. "Hold onto my hips with your legs, my love."

She tightened her grip on him, her feet rubbing against his calves. He positioned his elbows beside her head and lowered his lips to hers as he withdrew and thrust firmly into her, catching her moan in his lips.

The sacredness of their joining came second only to the powerful passion both had for each other. He kissed her honey lips and sucked her lush breasts as he dove into her soft yet enduring womanhood. His mind was crazy in aroused love for her. He only wanted to pleasure her, he only wanted her release and his control drew across his body. Tamina kissed his shoulders, nipping them lightly in a senseless move to be with him, to fulfill this want of his body. His sinuous body exerted power in claiming her as his as she in sensual pleasure raised her hips to meet his every thrust. Dastan almost died in controlling his own release, his mind stretched and heart aching to satisfy her. Tamina felt the pool of pleasure building in her loins, her legs frantic against his, raising her higher. She did not know what the ending was, she did not know what pleasure or what reaction her body was to give her.

Her grip on his back became frantic and firm, her feet flexing with pressure aching for gratification she did not know how to achieve. Suddenly, she was soaring above and just before, just before her sweet release_, just before_, she opened her eyes and for the first time moaned, "_Dastan_."

She did not know what _this _feeling was, but only knew that this was what heaven would feel like. Pleasure, sated pleasure, coursed through her veins, love coating her as her womanhood spasm in her orgasm. Her eyes closed, body handing to him, her ambrosial mouth releasing her breath in pants.

For Dastan, his name on her lips and her pulsating center clutching him was his undoing. He raised himself up on his arms and thrust only twice to find his release deep inside her. His moan, quiet and filled with satisfaction, escaped him as he collapsed on her and rested on her shoulder.

Both eyes closed, both gasping for breath, both trying to cling to their climax, both holding onto each other. Both deeply stated in having made love… for the first time.


	11. Chapter 7-The Aftermath

**Hi Everyone**

**Do apologise for the delay! Sadly my dear beta reader cannot help me edit. So the below is an unedited version with help from my partner. Hope I make sense in the below story. **

**I hope you like this chapter and cannot wait for feedback. **

**Love loads**

**A**

**Chapter 7-The Aftermath **

It was late morning. Yet, she slept soundly next to him- sheet pulled up, her hands tucked gently under her chin as she lay on her side facing him. Dastan had woken up before her, and leaning against the headboard of the bed, watched her sleep endlessly. _His wife._

He replayed the pleasure of the previous night in his head repeatedly. It had been agony for him to withdraw and separate from each other. He had taken a warm cloth to clean and soothe her soreness as she blushed at the intimacy of the act. He then pulled her to his side, drew the sheet over them and held on until both slumbered. He smiled at the comparison of his libertine days where the main objective was escape from a partner's bed as soon as possible. Now, he would do anything to _keep_ her in bed.

Tamina gently stirred and opened her eyes to see him smiling at her.

"Good morning your Highness," he said and saw her blush deeply. "Well you look like someone who had been thoroughly ravished," he added. Tamina raised an eyebrow to suggest that she was unimpressed with his _performance_.

He laughed and rolled her onto her back, his naked form trapping her in the sheet. "Really, do allow me to redeem myself then," he stated as he licked and kissed her neck while she moaned. Tamina wrapped her arms around his body but suddenly remembered the amends she will now have to make to her previous intended. Unfortunately, all she managed to say was, "Tus."

Dastan slowly raised his head and looked at her. "No… I'm Dastan and I know you know because you moaned my name last night… well," he added, "you might have called me divine too."

She frowned at his candor as he smirked and bent down again to feed on her neck. She quickly held his face to stop him. Playfully she cupped her mouth and his with each of her hands to keep the unwashed breath away.

"What I meant was what do we do to Tus?"

"Do we _need _to do anything to him?"

She scowled again making him correct his ways. "I know, I know… Tamina, we only have to talk to him, say what happened, Father will be thrilled and they will all have a good laugh on my account."

She removed her hands from him and clutched at the sheet with worry. "My sweet," he comforted her again, "all will be well."

Even though he assured her of this, he knew that Tus had always been possessive of his _assets_ and he knew that was all she was to his brother. He pushed the maddening thought out as he had a worse dilemma- to restrain himself from claiming her again until her soreness had worn off. That self-control lasted for a little over a day as he once again made agonisingly slow love to her.

Tamina wondered if she could die from pleasure as she lay there alone this morning after another night of lovemaking. Her hands were raised and rested on the pillow, her hair spread around her, her left knee bent and the thin white sheet covering from her breasts down to her right leg. She was thinking of how he slowly yet wondrously kissed and caressed her, drawing out such wild passion until she could not recognise her own voice as it responded to his touch. This sharing of one's body; she did not understand why everyone speaks of it as a taboo! Why was everyone not making love? All the time?

She smiled to herself thinking of the past blissful week as she felt the mattress dip under his weight as Dastan stealthy crawled up from the end of the bed. He stopped at her hips and she felt him slowly pull the sheet down, the silk material rubbing her nipples sensually. She slapped her hand down over her breasts to catch the cloth and to stop his mischievousness. She lifted her head up and saw those blue eyes smiling at her.

"No," she said sensually.

He mocked a frown and slowly moved the sheet sideways to place kisses on her stomach.

"No," she repeated.

"Why," he whined.

"Because," she said as he moved up above her, "the whole household must be wondering where we are and I have been on my back the last week than the whole past month."

"You were not complaining last night," he smirked and licked her nipple though the sheet. Tamina moaned involuntarily.

"Besides, I am not done with you yet," he said as he moved to the other breast.

"Not done? You have made love to me for days."

He moved up to her lips once again, supporting his weight on his straightened arms. "Yes… but I have not done wicked things to you."

"Wicked things?" she asked, almost out of breath at his choice of words.

"_Wicked _things," he stressed again.

"Like what?"

"Well," he smirked, "we will enjoy it much more if I _show_ you."

As he said this, he slid down her body and knelt in between her spread legs now naked to his hungry gaze. He placed his hands on her thighs and slowly rubbed her inner thighs with his thumbs. Her breath quickened, sweat from arousal sheening her body. She lay there, open waiting for him to show her his wicked ways.

"You are going to look at me?"

"No," he crooned, "I'm going to kiss you."

She did not have enough time to clarify why he was _there_ trying to kiss her, when she felt his head drop in between her thighs and his warm breath caressing her most intimate skin. "Dastaaan," she gasped and slapped her hands on her face in embarrassment, "oh my lord…"

However, her hands soon fell on the side and gripped the bedspread in shock and excitement as the pleasure he created with his tongue shot through her body. Her mouth opened in a voiceless moan as her hips lifted involuntarily. He held her hips to steady her and continued his sensual assault with his tongue, opening her soft folds, tracing her bud and sucking her senseless. While it was the most exciting wanton experience of her life, she was proved wrong again two nights after as she found herself naked in his arms.

They were to retire for the night when he had other plans which included him carefully peeling off each layer of her clothing as he kissed her deeply. His hands were roaming and caressing her back in urgent need to be in her. In a swift motion, he slid his hands to cup her bottom and lifted her to straddle him. Tamina moaned at the action but wrapped her hands around his neck frantically searching for his lips. She felt him- hard and aching against her. He carried her to the edge of the bed.

"Reach up and grab the bed railing," he rasped, voice steeped in arousal.

The bed canopy was held by a railing which ran around the bed and without protest, Tamina reached up and held on to it as he pushed her up.

"Perfect, my measurements are great," he smiled.

She looked at him, "measured? You _planned_ this?"

"Sweet, I have been planning making love to you from the day I saw you!"

As he said this, he curved his back and ran his tongue along the areola purposely avoiding the straining nipple wanting to touch his mouth. Excitement coursed through her. He stopped the sweet torture and straightened up, and maintaining his eyes on his wife, Dastan pushed himself into her wet opening roughly and swiftly, the one motion deeply sheathing him in her. He had never taken her this way and Tamina's head rolled back at the deep intrusion, filling her completely and impaling her to him in the most lustful way possible.

"Lock your legs around me," he commanded again. He looked at her- eyes closed, head thrown back, ebony hair cascading down, her breasts heaving in quick pants, arms tense as she held on to the railing, skin glowing gold in the candlelight. Dastan held himself firmly in her by positioning his hands on her waist. Suddenly, he drew himself out almost to the end and thrusted forward with force.

"Ah," she confessed her pleasure as she finally understood what he meant to do.

After the first stroke, he went on pounding deep and sensual into her sweet folds, watching his goddess strain and pulse in deep pleasure. He did not kiss her, did not hold or caress her, but dove into her with a steady rhythm. The sound of her moans and his flesh slapping against her boomed in his ears and this woman unraveling in front of him; her breasts bobbling against his own chest was erotic beyond words. He clenched his jaw in an almost futile attempt to hold his release. She was close to her climax, her eyes squeezing in anticipation as he felt her soft folds clench him with want. He was close, too close.

With a growl, Dastan dragged his tongue along her neck and bit down on her soft flesh. That was her undoing. She moaned low and long, pushing her nether lips up to sheath him fully as he felt her walls pulse. Tamina's arms and body weighed down in pleasure. She released her hold on the railing, wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek on his soft hair. He felt the hold of her legs loosen and this wicked lesson being far from over, he held her along her spine and dropped to the bed below.

She was still dazed from her climax to protest. And why would she when he was still stiff and full within her? Without any words, he held himself above her with his bent elbow and hooked his right arm under her knee, raising it to his shoulder. The new position seated him deeper in her making her sigh with stimulation.

Mercilessly, he recommenced his sweet assault as she gasped in surprise and placed her hands on his upper arms for support. The push into her stimulated her again to reach for that wonderful release. Dastan could not believe the arousal and want he had for this woman coursing through his body and relentlessly he moved in her.

His undoing was her moan as she came for a second time while he made a final thrust, holding deep in her as his seed flooded into her in an overwhelming climax.

Dastan lay there on top of her, breathless at what he felt for her. He always enjoyed his libertine ways but he never thought that sex would give so much pleasure. Perhaps it was because this was not plain sex; this was love. He loved her with everything he had. Yet the fear that she would not love him back made him keep his declaration to himself. He felt at peace with her. He felt calm. He felt complete. Marriage had made him the man he always wanted to be. They lay quiet in each other's arms into the night. He on his back as she laid on his shoulder while her leg tangled in his.

"I was your first," he said in a whisper against her hair.

She suddenly looked up. "Yes... You doubted? I… I thought what you did in the Valley…"

He interrupted her, "no, no of course not... I did what I did in the Valley of the Slaves because Sheik Amar's mother would have insisted that she view our bedding if she had no proof."

They both laughed thinking about the madness that was Sheik Amar's mother. But when the laughter died down, he once again lifted her face to him.

"You were my first too," he said and kissed her nose.

"I doubt you were a virgin!"

"Far from it… I have had countless fucks with many willing partners, but this was the first time I _made love_… this is as new to me as it is to you."

Dastan thought about this as she washed his hair in the bath. He had seen her naked form in the bath as he walked into her facilities room and could not resist stripping his own clothes and getting into the lukewarm scented water. Turning his back to her, he slowly placed himself in between her parted legs and rested on her chest as she sat straight on the marble tub. He closed his eyes as her soft hands rubbed his arms and shoulders. She had then proceeded to wash his hair. No woman has done this for him before.

"You are thinking," he said with his eyes closed.

Tamina smiled involuntarily. "How are we to explain this to Tus?"

"Why are we explaining us in the bath to Tus?"

She laughed and lightly pulled his hair as punishment.

"Tamina, I told you. We are _married_ while what you and Tus had was just words of an engagement. He… he felt that unbound to him… you will be a liability," he said.

"Well, that is awfully romantic of Tus," she said.

He turned to look at her, splashing water over the tub. He was actually feeling jealous at his brother's name on her lips. _Tus_. Every time she mentioned his name, it was a reminder of how close he had come to losing her.

He pulled her by her waist to straddle him. He was hard for her. _Again._ Her face was hovering above his, her hazel eyes searching his in anxiety, holding his waist for support. He held her face, water dripping from his fingers.

"You are my wife, in body and soul, in the eyes of the law and Gods, in the realm of men and _Kings_. I will explain and ask for any absolution, although there is nothing to absolve. So I _forbid_ you to think about it," he said with a smirk, replicating the final words from the argument in the Eastern Villa which led to him kissing her for the first time.

She recognised it too. "You _forbid_ me? And what would my punishment be for disobeying?"

Without a word, he bent down to bite her soft breast making her moan in excitement as he positioned himself to enter her. While they splashed most of the water from the tub onto the floor, she did forget the predicament from then on.

However, unknowing to Tamina, Dastan constantly feared the day Garsiv would come for him. He missed his family and it killed him to be unaware of their safety. Yet he feared the reprisal for his actions, and more; he feared if Tamina would still want him as her husband when the excitement of their adventure ended. Every word and noise of cavalry made him wonder if it was Garsiv. Unknown to her, he had lain awake many hours looking at her sleeping form. He saddened at the thought that he would never see her swollen with his child, but life without her would be his death. He feared each day as much as he waited to spend it with her. At night, he would tuck her closer to his side, relieved that she was with him. He counted each minute of the past month after their consummation.

Tamina was also in an equal state of bliss. For the first time in her life, it was _her_ life she lived. The dagger was safe, word from Sheik Amar did not bring any chaotic news from Persia and there were no old men to dictate her every move. She had to remind herself that she was indeed the ruler of Alamut because her life as his wife was more than she would ever be blessed with. Yes, she loved her people and seeped herself in dedication to her calling but, oh to be the wife of the man you love. _Love._ Love! That was the first time she admitted it to herself. Marriage was to be a political contract, but now it is bound by their body and soul. Yet, she was afraid to view his affection as love.

_Will he ever fall in love with me?_

For Dastan, he knew he needed her every minute of every day and he was not afraid to claim so. Not that he ever tried to control himself in the past but exert of his sexual prowess surprised them both!

"Upstairs now," he suddenly said after observing her from his desk as she sat sewing in front of him in his library. Her raised breasts over the neckline of her dress and her pink wet lips glistening in the light drove him over. He wanted her.

"Why?" she questioned, surprised at his deep voice.

"I want to make love to you," he said as if it was the most plainest and obvious thing in the world.

She turned pink, "Dastan, its mid-day."

"I am aware of that… upstairs."

Tamina slammed her embroidery on the chair as she stood up, "you have taken me in scandalous places and positions, strut around naked in our chamber and now you want to have me in the afternoon?"

"Against the fig tree, your favourite place."

"What?" she asked confused at his words.

"Another scandalous place I must _take_ you… and I did not hear you protest all these days unless _'oh Dastan'_ said breathlessly and sensually is your resistance. "

She gaped at him, "you… you are being reckless and someone is going to walk in while my skirts are tossed up!"

"I do not care. So, I am going to make love to my wife in a few moments and she can decide if she is going to be in our chambers or spread across this very desk when it happens."

"Oh," she said making her rose mouth into a perfect pout.

That was the last thing he needed as all he could think of were the things he could do to, and with, those lush soft lips. He suddenly stood up making her squeal in excitement and dash out the door laughing with him following in long strides.

While being worshipped by the man you love in the light of day was scandalously wonderful, she did look for ways to exact revenge as he did not care for propriety, or so he claimed. Help came in the way of memories of giddy maids discussing how men like to be stroked _there_. She never understood what 'there' was but now, having seen and experienced his nakedness, she knew what to do. That was it! A truly scandalous act by her would be very sweet revenge indeed.

The opportunity came as he stood at his desk looking at the plans for crops. She knew he was waiting for Adamkhel and that actually brought in a measure of danger of being discovered which was exciting for her and dread for him. Tamina casually strolled to Dastan and stood behind him. He turned to her presence but did not expect her to lock eyes with him and then suddenly lay her hand on his crotch.

"Tamina!" Dastan's hips bucked in surprise and grabbed on to the edge of the desk.

He could not think, or breathe, or simply stand, but hung his head back in sweet pleasure as her hand moved along his hardness. She was unmoved by his reaction of her torturing him with pleasure. He struggled to speak and she just raised her eyebrows to mock him. Dastan fought with the edge of his pleasure fearing that Adamkhel will walk in at any moment.

"Taminaaaaa," he groaned.

She was alerted as she heard footsteps outside the library. She ceased her torture and moved from him to grab her embroidery which lay on the chair. Just then, Adamkhel entered the room and walked past her ladyship who calmly and gracefully exited the library with her sewing.

"You summoned me, my Lord?"

Dastan struggled to stand straight with a full erection, straining with every movement to hide the awkward position he was in. His breath still staggered and sweat trickled down his face.

"Yes, ahhh….I was thinking…. Ah we should plant… oh turnips."

That is the only thing he could think of.

"Turnips, my Lord?",

"Turnips," he nodded.

"We already have cultivated turnips, my Lord," Adamkhel said confused.

"Excellent… right…. Turnips."

From thence, the instruction from Adamkhel to the staff was to knock on doors as loudly as possible for they too saw a change in the past days. They always saw the love between their Lord and his Lady but they were more playful, more relaxed and more bound in each other.

And they were bound deeply and wholly in love to the point of madness. They loved each other, although none would admit it for the fear of rejection.

They were lying on their sides turned towards each other. Yet she did not look at him but slowly traced the scar on his left collarbone with her finger. There was no light, except for the moon colouring the room in silver.

'_One of many scars,' she thought to herself. _

"Do not die," she suddenly said almost to herself.

He smiled. "I will try, my Princess, but to live forever is hard to do my love."

She stopped tracing his scar and laid her palm flat on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "What I mean is, do not tempt fate. You battle carelessly and I cannot lose you. Stay with me in Alamut as my King Consort."

"Of course I will be with you in Alamut but even as the King Consort, I will defend our people. But Tamina, I am a Prince of Persia. I must protect the Empire with my brothers."

Though dark, Dastan saw her eyes fill with unshed tears.

"Dastan… do not leave me," she almost pleaded.

His heart ached for the pain she was in, pain he could not take away. Dastan pushed her down to her back and rested above her. He caressed her cheek and lifted her face to him. "I will never leave you, even if I am not here in flesh. I will be with you even when you have had enough of me. I will grow old with you."

"You promise?"

"No, I _vow_… You are my wife, in body and soul, in the eyes of the law and Gods, in the realm of men and Kings. You _are_ my wife," he kissed her deeply.

He gently eased off her and pulled her to his strong body. His final words echoed in his mind as his wife lay in his arms sleeping.

Yet, as fate would have in its cruel soul, Dastan heard the all familiar sound of hooves in the quiet night.

Garsiv... Garsiv was here.


	12. Chapter 8- The Reality

Hey everyone

Do apologise for the delay in putting up the next chapter and I am so so sorry for my speed.

BUT please do not give up on me and my story.

But exciting news, I am posting this from the Persian Gulf as I am in Dubai at the moment. (Even though not in former Persia… it's very Prince of Persia in my head LOL)

Hope you enjoy and is gripped by this chapter. Cannot wait to find out what you think! Love as always. TC

A

P.S. To the person who posted on my reviews about Jake and Gemma OMG they are my OTP! I don't know why they would not just date each other and put all of us out of our misery!

**Chapter 8- The Reality**

The two brothers sat across each other; Dastan shocked and yet grateful at the news that his family was well and the Hassansins all but annihilated.

"I… I will get a room arranged for you to sleep," Dastan said as he stood up, eager to return to Tamina and inform her of the details.

Garsiv rose to follow him, "it is almost dawn and we will have to leave before nightfall, I will just rest in your room."

He stood by the parlour doorway and turned to his brother. He had never lied to his brothers, yet he had to do so now.

"I… I rest in the same room as the… the Princess," he whispered, afraid that someone may overhear her title. Garsiv's face was set as stone at those words, almost as if he expected Dastan to fall under her spell.

"We… we are 'married' here and…" Dastan tried to explain, yet his brother stopped him.

"So I heard from Sheik Amar… yet many noble couples sleep separately."

"Garsiv," he turned away from his brother, "it was easier to keep her safe that way."

Tamina awaited Dastan's arrival nervously as she knew Prince Garsiv would have important information. She paced in their chamber pressing her hands together to calm herself. The household was just informed that his Lordship's brother had arrived due to a family emergency and the subtle arrival with 'staff', sans royal banners and guards, supported the pretence. She turned as the door opened and saw the calm face of her husband.

He reached for her, kissed her, sat her down on the bed and commenced the explanation.

She sat shocked at all that has happened.

He narrated how the Hassansins had been hidden and supported by those in Persia who wanted the fall of the Empire and instigated by Alamutian Priests that wanted more than the favour of the Gods. Garsiv had led a clandestine operation with their uncle Nizam and Asoka to uncover the truth and capture the assailants only to learn the harsh truth that it was Nizam who had orchestrated all. Nizam had perished and in his sadness, King Sharaman had stepped down for the young Tus to takeover while he was well enough to guide his young reign. Alamut was also safe under the protection of the Persians and in the process of being rebuilt. Everything and everyone was safe. She looked down at the floor that hid the sacred Dagger. It was over. She should be happy, yet the anxiousness of their marriage weighed heavily upon her.

"That day in the Eastern Villa," Dastan sat next to her, "the Hassansin who tried to kill you was Zolm… their leader. It was the beginning of the end."

Tamina placed her delicate hand on his as it rested on his knee. "You protected me as you promised and now, we must go back to our lives."

"About that," Dastan now knelt beside her, "I think it is best that we speak to Tus first about our marriage… it is the right thing to do... which means that we should not be as husband and wife throughout the journey."

"I agree," she smiled.

"Although, I may _die_ of being deprived of you before we reach Alamut," he reached to kiss her but she straightened in shock.

"Alamut?!"

"Oh yes," he laughed at her reaction, "instructions are to take you home safely and Tus will meet us there."

She smiled in excitement, "and are _you_ excited to go home?"

"Tamina, my home is wherever you are," he replied before stealing the kiss he had been wanting.

They had discussed this moment; when they would have to leave the Villa, yet none could have predicted that they would be so attached to the household this much. They were here for over a season; helped cultivate the land and raised the spirits of their fiefdom. Dastan had made this decision alone, but he knew he would have Tamina's support. Adamkhel had gathered the household staff in the courtyard and Dastan, or their Lord, explained that he and his Lady wife had to visit their family.

"We are unsure when we shall return and due to that reason, we bequeath Adamkhel the tenancy. Everyone here has their position and this fiefdom will continue without us here," Dastan announced.

The household was suddenly overwrought with sadness, faces of the men downcast and teary eyed women mourned in silence after his declaration. "If anyone has any questions at all, please do speak."

More silence followed.

"Any question is agreeable," he said again.

Suddenly a small female voice called out, "how did your Lordship meet her Ladyship?"

There were gasps from the elderly, reprimand from Adamkhel and muffled laughs from the younger staff. Tamina smiled shyly at Dastan.

"It is fine, Adamkhel," he said stifling a laugh, "fair… unexpected, but fair question…. My brothers and I had taken into our heads that her Ladyship's House had betrayed ours. Yet before we discovered our mistake, my brother proposed a joining through marriage. That was when I walked in and saw her. I could not let my brother marry her… _I_ had to marry her."

Tamina looked at him, her love. It may have been part pretend-tale yet her heart warmed at the story. Anyone who heard those words would never doubt the bond between the two young hearts. And Garsiv had a perfect view from the balcony.

With their farewells and sadness, Tamina and Dastan took their leave from the place where they truly became husband and wife. They travelled into the night until the familiar sigils of Persia and Alamut high on the banners came to view. The tent had already been set up for them and Tamina recognised her maids from afar. They fell at her feet with joy as Dastan watched. Tonight would be the first time in months that they did not retire for the night together. They looked at each other with longing piercing through their gaze, yet with a camp full of their subjects… and Garsiv, Dastan was not about to reveal it all so crudely.

They tossed and turned on their cushioned mats that night, missing each other's embrace and slowly falling asleep to kisses. Waking up alone was the harsh dose of reality. Tamina's thoughts immediately wondered to how once she was arisen by his strong legs parting hers while he kissed her neck. Oh how she missed her husband, and as soon as she had been dressed, requested an audience with him in the Persian tent.

She walked in to find the brothers bent over a route map.

"Your Highness," Garsiv bowed, but Dastan stood frozen looking at her in her pale Alamutian clothes. White. _Again_. Looking so protected and distant. _Again_. Then she smiled at him.

"Prince Garsiv, Prince Dastan," she greeted.

Finally he bowed his head, "your Highness."

"Prince Garsiv, I do apologise for not thanking you for all you have done for me and my people. I do not know how to repay you," she said as she turned to Garsiv.

"I was only doing my duty, Princess. Think nothing of it,"

Dastan looked at his brother in surprise. His brother has never been one for politeness and modesty, and here he was displaying both. They spoke of all that had happened and the conversation then turned to their journey.

"We will reach Alamut within twenty days," Garsiv presented.

"Twenty days?" she repeated shocked at the swiftness.

Garsiv nodded, "we have arranged three separate cavalries to lead us, ensuring that the horses are well rested for the ride and two consignments to travel ahead of us to set up the tents, so we save time."

"Oh."

"Well Tu… His Majesty King Tus is eager to have everyone together again," Tamina felt that Garsiv chose his words carefully, yet Dastan was too distracted by the title and laughed at his brother.

"His Majesty King Tus? Oh brother, I hope that is not how we have to address him," he continued to laugh. Yet Garsiv did not join in.

"Unfortunately, he insists," Garsiv muttered under his breath.

Tamina and Dastan tried without success to be without each other, but there were eyes on them at any given time. She did not even ride with him, but had been made to travel in a covered caravan. He rode beside it to catch a glimpse of his Princess and when the curtain catches the wind, he peered inside to see her too watching him. _His wife. His heart._

After over ten days of politeness, formality and solitude in bed, Dastan could take no more and that very night, made his way to her tent. He entered in a formal manner and quietly passed a message to send her maids away and leave the side flap of the tent open. She did so and waited anxiously for his return to the tent illuminated only by a single lamp.

She was sitting at her mirror and looked at it to see him standing behind her. Tamina rushed to his arms, holding him tight as he searched for her lips. They kissed and clung to each other in hunger that had burned from the first time they separated from the other.

He loosened the knot on her robe and slid his hands onto her bare skin on her waist, never breaking the kiss. He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close until her naked breasts pressed against his thin shirt. Separating from her lips, Dastan peeled every piece of clothing from her and lifted her while she was straddling him and laid her down on the sleeping mat.

He stood up to remove his own clothing hastily. Tamina looked at her husband- muscles on his back and arms bunching in his movements, his broad chest and ribbed abdomen glistening in the candlelight, sinewy legs parted and his manhood powerful and erect against him. She grew wanting and wet before he even touched her. Although they were deprived of each other's arms for long, he pushed into her wet welcoming folds gently, his sweet sheath which had been un-breached for days, as both moaned in pleasure. Dastan slowly made love to her, _twice_, before he finally pulled her to him to rest. He was on his back, his left hand tucked behind his head and the right holding her to him. She ran a finger down his naked torso as only the silence of the night played in their ears.

"How did Prince Garsiv find us… how did he know where we are?" she asked in a whisper.

He laughed low, "before we left for the Villa, I left a message for him to find me where 'we buried the horse' when all of this had ended."

"You and Prince Garsiv buried a horse?!"

He laughed again. "I was twelve, Garsiv was a year elder to me and we used to raise hell no matter where we went. He used to fight all the time and break a lot of items, therefore father forbade us from many rooms including one which held diplomatic gifts. And one of his favourite gifts was a Trojan horse made of clay, apparently by some famous sculptor. Naturally," he continued, "we did not listen. We chased each other into the room, knocked a pillar and broke the horse in two."

She giggled, her breath fanning his chest.

"So, we buried it that night in secret… yet the missing artefact sparked two investigations and a week of searches, but we stuck to each other's story."

"You are very close to him… will he help us?" she asked.

He simply pulled her closer and kissed her as a reply. It was his assurance to her, even when he had none to give. He stayed with her until she fell asleep and turned to leave after taking one last look at his beautiful wife. This was such a terrible idea as the taste of her made him crazy for her. He was obsessed with her. He wanted her. He wanted to be in her and the days were spent in anticipation of being with her at night. They continued to meet in secret in the shadows of the night, the secrecy sparking his passion even more so.

He felt very wicked as they both knelt naked on the cushioned mat with her back to his chest, head thrown back resting on his shoulder as he placed open mouth kisses on her shoulder. His right hand massaged her breast as his other hand trailed to her womanly folds. Both gasped as he touched her.

"I am going to take you as a stallion takes his mare," he said, his tone guttural and possessive.

He moved his hands to her shoulders and slowly pushed her forward so that she propped herself on her hands and knees. She obeyed, dazed with arousal. Dastan stroked her along her spine; neck to the small of her back. He filled his hands with her firm smooth bottom. Sighing in heightened pleasure, she rubbed her opening against him. In one swift motion, he pushed forward and sheathed himself completely in her. Tamina's body convulsed with the new way he took her and she pushed herself against him to seat him deeper. He brushed her hair to the side, making it cascade down to the mat. Eyes closed, her lips parted in simulation and her warm core suckled him with every breath as he held her firmly by the hips. A deep grunt escaped him as he came within her. He collapsed over her, pushing them both onto the soft mattress. That was an image he will never be able to get out of his mind.

It was all he thought about as he walked into his tent only to find Garsiv standing there.

"Are you _fucking_ crazy?" Garsiv asked through clenched teeth.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Dastan replied as he went to his chalice.

"You come here smelling of _sex _and… what is that, fucking flowers?"

'_Lilly of the valley,' he said to himself. _

Dastan remained silent as he thought about lying to his brother, but he decided against it.

"It is not what you think," he finally said.

"I think you were _fucking _her."

Dastan was enraged at his choice words. "Careful Garsiv…. that is not what happened."

Garsiv stood there, frustration and anger cursing through his body. "Then what is it?"

He turned to his brother and walked to stand in front of Garsiv.

"She… she is… Garsiv, she is my wife," he finally said.

Garsiv shifted on his feet, "your… your _pretend_ wife, you mean."

"No, she and I are very much married… in the eyes of the law…"

Garsiv now paced in anger trying to make sense of his thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"When Tamina," Garsiv flinched as Dastan said her name void of title, which prompted him to rephrase his explanation. "When marriage was the only solution, she insisted that we are legally married for her religious beliefs and… and I signed my name on the document. The initial idea was to ask for an annulment from the King as we would have not consummated the marriage, but…"

Dastan stopped and emptied his chalice, "we did not anticipate… we consummated our marriage about a month ago… she is now my wife and I her husband…. I did not want to say anything to you at first until I addressed Tus."

"Dastan," Garsiv almost pleaded, "stop this now."

Dastan shook his head in frustration, "I cannot stop it… I am bound to her. This is my marriage!"

"THIS IS TREASON!"

The words echoed in Dastan's ears, "wha… is this about Tus' proposal in Alamut that day? Garsiv, it was just words with Tus, while I have legally married her. Here," he said as he searched his trunk for the marriage contract.

"Dastan, it was not only just words."

He stilled over the trunk as Garsiv continued.

"The marriage contract was drawn up when you were traveling to the Eastern Villa. The lawful and binding agreement was accorded by the Alamutian Council, Tus and our Father… _before_ your marriage. What you did… every time you were with her, was treason."

Dastan shook his head, "no… but…. Tus will understand... we will all laugh and…"

"Dastan you are _not_ listening to me…"

"SHE IS MY WIFE!"

His scream stilled both of them in the silence of the night.

"I… I have not been honest with you," Garsiv said.

Dastan stood there as he listened to the present reality of their family. In his investigations, Garsiv had uncovered that it was Nizam that had been fostering the Hassansins from the day their father disbanded them and conspired with an Alamutian Priest to find a mystical device. He knew what it was. Yet, after attaining a taste of that power, the Hassansins had decided to kill Nizam and keep it to themselves. Nizam wanted to discredit the Royals and kill his own family to rule the empire. The attack on Alamut was the first step to plant mistrust amongst all. When Nizam knew his end was near, he poisoned his own brother. But when cornered, Nizam decided to take his own life. Father was almost paralyzed and was drifting in and out of consciousness. After which, Tus was suspicious of everything and everyone, _especially_ his own family. The Tus they knew, their brother, was gone. Instead there was a paranoid and harsh ruler broken by family betrayal. Garsiv had explained that he had not wanted to share this information with him until they were back at Nasaf. Dastan sat in sadness and anger that he was not there for his family.

"Dastan, he is not the Tus we _knew_. He is mistrustful, suspecting of all and mostly his own brothers... you and me," Garsiv said sadly.

"Why us?"

"Well, I am next in line to the throne after his sons and you have no claim on it… in his head, we are the 'Nizams' of _his_ world."

"Garsiv, I am sure he does not feel this way… he made you Vizier," Dastan reasoned.

The Prince laughed, "I am Vizier because the Royal Decree by Father made me so."

Dastan sat on the cushioned floor thinking of the situation. In the span of a few months, his whole life, his whole family has been destroyed.

"Is… is she with child?"

"What… no… she is not…" Dastan answered.

"I am sure not due to lack of trying… maybe too early to tell" Garsiv said.

"Ah… Garsiv… she is barren… she cannot…"

Garsiv interrupted him, "I know what it means now… but think about your next move… tell the Princess what you mean to do… and remember, the punishment for treason is death."

Dastan went through the day in annoyance, avoiding both Garsiv and Tamina. He cannot be made to choose and as night covered the land, he sought his brother.

"I will not let her go," he announced.

Garsiv stood up from his desk. "Dastan…"

"No…. you cannot convince me otherwise… and I do… I do not believe that Tus is what you say he is…"

"Dastan…"

"_I LOVE HER_," he shouted firmly but closed his eyes to calm himself down, "and death would be better than to be separated from her."

Garsiv rubbed his face in frustration, "this fucking theory of love is confusing your head."

"You are wrong. It is the only that is clear and and it is the only thing that makes sense…."

"A poet, now are you?" Garsiv said in anger, "End it!"

"I will not!"

"Then what is your plan? In three days we reach Alamut where our brother, _your King_, await his betrothed."

He shifted nervously on his feet, "I will ask him to let her free of the contract. He has many wives and children. Tamina cannot even bare him any children."

Garsiv stood up fiercely knocking over his chair. He walked around the table to stand inches away from his brother.

"Tus did not travel Nasaf to get to Alamut to welcome you both… he came to marry the Princess as soon as possible. He is suspicious of the people of Alamut, and marrying their ruler will bring in the people's trust. He does not care for children… he just wants her," Garsiv spat.

"You are wrong," Dastan said, more to himself than to Garsiv, and stormed off in anger. Tamina was his wife and no man can keep her away from him. But what of loyalty he swore to his brother? What of duty? What of his family?

He walked into Tamina's tent. "Out," he commanded the maid.

She stood up from her cushion, the soft white robe gently covering her body and her hair loose, just as he liked it. Her doe eyes looked at him with deep affection.

"Dastan," she whispered. At those words, he rushed to her and pulled her into a deep rough kiss.

He tumbled her onto the mat, raised the robe to her waist and bared her naked loins. "Dastan," she said again hoping to slow his frantic actions. Yet, he only reached to his pants and swiftly entered her.

He was crude and rough. Not waiting for her to adjust to his intrusion, he continued to thrust deep into her. This was different, he was different. She felt it.

Dastan too knew that he was not making love to her; he was claiming her, marking her as his own. He felt her release and sought his own in the same almost primitive manner. She felt him stiffen and strain as he spilled deep in her. Yet unlike other times, he took himself out roughly and stood up to tighten his pant lace. He looked at her; flushed, aroused, and her naked legs pressed together as he tried to catch her breath.

He turned away and walked towards the opening of the tent.

"You will not see me until we get to Alamut." He did not turn when he said this.

It was the last time Tamina would see until they reached the Palace.


	13. Chapter 9- The Deceit

**Hey Everyone**

**Hope all of you are well and rocking! Me not so much. Down with fever and people have been a bit meaner to me. **

**So we are reaching the end of this Fic. But do not worry for the next one is all mapped in my head against my will LOL.**

**I cannot wait for your thoughts and reviews. Please know that your patronage means so much.**

**Have a good weekend. **

**TC**

**A**

**P.s. Samarth, I love all of you too =)**

**Chapter 9- The Deceit**

Alamut had not changed. The streets were filled with people going about their daily lives, children playing in the streets, the fragrance of spices, incense and flowers rising into the air. The sunlight always made the alabaster walls of her palace glow and she felt a smile overtake her face. Alamut had not changed… except for the Persian soldiers and banners surrounding her palace.

Dastan was yet infuriated with Garsiv for not forthright with the situation at Nasaf, no matter how many times his brother tried to explain that he did not want to burden him until they reached Alamut. Yet, now he has another urgent matter to attend to- convincing his brother to release Tamina from the Marriage Contract.

Although they had arrived two days ahead of Tus, Dastan did not visit Tamina and avoided her, knowing that she would read his pained face. She knew him, knew his heart and Dastan battled each day not to rush to her arms for comfort. She sat at her chamber awaiting her husband endlessly, yet he did not visit her nor was any message sent.

_Where was he?_

When Tus arrived, after months of being separated, Dastan knew that the man he embraced was not the same brother who he left at Alamut. He looked aged and grave, eyes dulled with worry. Dastan could almost see his mind working non-stop. He realised that it was _King Tus_ who stood before him not his brother. It was King Tus who stood in the throne room praising him for his bravery and asking him to pledge his loyalty to the Empire and her ruler. Dastan dined with his brothers, but was unable to contain his anxiety while he searched for an opening to talk about Tamina. Garsiv looked at Dastan who moved carefully to the topic of Tamina with Tus, giving account of her wellbeing. "Brother I wish to speak to you about other occurrences while we were away."

"Yes, in due time but I must thank you Dastan for protecting my betrothed," Tus said as he sipped his wine, "I will meet her formally tomorrow and announce our engagement to her people."

Both Dastan and Garsiv shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Brother," Dastan spoke again in an uncertain tone, "I… I wished to speak to you about the engagement… May I please speak to you… in private?"

Tus signalled the guards to move away. However when Garsiv stood to leave, he halted him to Dastan's relief. "Stay Garsiv… you _are_ my Vizier."

The room was silent as the brothers waited for Tus to take his place on the dais.

"Speak," Tus said.

"As… as you know, I took the Princess away in secret after the attack at the Eastern Villa. In the guise of Roham and his paige, we entered the Valley of the Slaves."

"That Sheik Amar's place?" Tus asked knowing the name from security reports of spies stationed there but he seemed uninterested in Dastan's words.

"Yes," he continued, "but we were discovered… and we, the Princess and I, lied and stated that we were young lovers eloping… unfortunately at the time the only way to reach the safe haven I initially intended to was to get married."

Tus stood up with rage, "what?"

"Tus… he… I wanted some property from the Sheik where I knew no one would find us, and the only way to convince him was through marriage…. and Tam… Princess Tamina insisted that we were to be legally married, as per her customs."

The brothers saw Tus's fists tighten at his sides as he clenched his jaw. "So to appease a man and a silly girl, you married my intended?"

"By word only... and we were to… to not have carnal relations and ask for an annulment when this was all over," Dastan narrated.

Tus seemed to calm down at these words, "you should have led with that! I will immediately provide for a proclamation to dissolve this marriage of sorts."

Garsiv heard the annoyance in his voice and looked at Dastan. The carefree young man Garsiv once knew was replaced by a steadfast and brave protector as he countered his brother, the King. Much has certainly changed in the character of _both_ his brothers.

"I do not want an annulment," Dastan said firmly.

"You request it and now you do not want it," he spat in irritation. "Why?"

"Because she is my wife."

Tus laughed at Dastan's reply and looked at Garsiv, "is this funny to the two of you? This is a joke, yes?"

The two brothers stood quiet and looked at Tus.

"No," Dastan said, "this is not a jest…she and I are truly husband and wife… in body…"

"_Shut your mouth_," Tus screamed.

Silence engulfed the room.

"Brother…" Dastan tried to speak again but Tus shouted again.

"You treasonous bastard! You could not keep your cock in your pants and you dare to ask your King to give away what is his, _what is his_, to you?"

"Tus," Garsiv started to speak, but he too was stopped by the King's anger.

"Did you know about this?" he spat at Garsiv, "ANSWER ME!"

"Tus…" Garsiv said but that was answer enough for Tus to understand that not only Garsiv knew but somehow supported Dastan in his claim.

"You remember whose brother you are in blood, Garsiv, and think of the reasons why I should not hang you next to him for treason."

"I love her," Dastan exhailed.

He mocked with a false laugh, "_love_?"

Tus moved to the wine table, "I knew I cannot trust you or that Alamutian witch… you fucked that whore…"

"You will not speak like that of my wife!"

As rage coursed through Dastan's veins, Tus' anger unravelled with a growl as he tipped the whole table crashing bottles of wine and chalices to the floor.

"How dare you speak to your King like that?"

Dastan nonetheless stood strong, "I speak to my brother, not the King."

"Brother, _brother_? You dare bring our relationship into this? Do you really think that I would believe you, when I have seen what _brothers_ can do when consumed by greed?"

He paced again in anger and suddenly took the sword to his hand. Both Garsiv and Dastan raised their hands in defence.

"Tus," Garsiv said his name, almost as a caution.

"Greed, _greed_ Dastan, captures every man and you wanted what it had to offer… a Kingdom," Tus spat at him in disgust.

"Kingdom?"

"You knew you could not have my crown... or any crown, for that matter… so you, you, decide to sleep your way to it."

Dastan shook his head, "that is not true… I only want to be with her… please…"

"Oh, so you beg now? The only reason I will not hang you is because I do not want my betrayal _PUBLICLY DISPLAYED,_ but you will pay for what you did."

He pushed Dastan against the wall and held the sword to his throat. "You do not want an annulment and I will not give you one, for I do not recognise the nonsense you and she did at that flea market. You will make sure that she marries me."

"Tus," Garsiv spoke again, "do not do this."

"Tus, I am _your_ brother, and I am telling you that I _love_ her. She is my life…"

"YOUR FAMILY SHOULD BE YOUR LIFE!"

He released his grip on Dastan and threw his sword across the room. Silence again.

Tus walked back to his dais and sat down in contemplation. "The marriage contract gives Persia the right to annex Alamut if broken. But I have one better- if you continue this I will destroy this city. I will not only annex this city, but brand them traitors…. slaves…"

"Tus," both brothers said in unison but Dastan continued to plea, "you can have any woman in the…"

"Quiet," he growled low, "this is not about that woman… this is about loyalty and you knowing your place… do you will think Dastan that I will not make a lesson out of Alamut to teach discipline to all those who think me weak? Test me and see… I will not let a King be brought down by family and fidelity again. _Get out_."

Both Garsiv and Dastan sat silently in Dastan's chamber, bewildered at their brother's decision. Tus has changed into a tyrant, a cruel man. He was changed by their uncle's betrayal, but punishing Dastan as such almost felt that they were being held for sins they did not do. He understood what he had done; he knew that in plain sight this was treason. However, he did not know that marriage contacts were drawn; he did not know he would fall in love with her and he regretted none to offer that as an apology. He expected Tus to be unhappy, Father to be disappointed and Garsiv to laugh out at his situation. He did not expect this fury or this punishment. Although he Dastan had a decision to make, he knew the answer to his own question well enough.

He knew how much she loved her people, and to ruin Alamut for him to be with her will destroy her. He will lose her to sorrow worse than he will ever know. Yet she would attempt to fight Tus if she knew of the truth. She may not love him, but she would be faithful to her marriage vows, to her faith. He had taken her innocence. Now, he would either have to ruin her reputation branding her as a wanton or ruin her kingdom and steal her people's future. He knew what he had to do- make an enemy of himself. Till the day he walked into the Alamutian Palace, he did not know what love was and until the day he married her, he did not know that what he felt was love. The feeling where he could not remember life before he met her, the feeling of deep wanting, the feeling that he would lay down his life for her. He knew what he had to do, and after months of sobriety, drank himself to sleep.

For three days he had not come to her and Tamina, growing weary of what may have happened, requested an audience with the Prince. With no reply, she decided to visit him that morning in his chambers. She was announced in, and there he was having breakfast, with a startled maid on his lap.

"Dastan," she gasped.

"Princess Tamina, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked dryly as he casually lifted his companion from her waist and dismissed all his staff. "Ah, I knew it would come to this maidenly nonsense one of these days."

She yet stood shocked, "what are you doing?"

"Living my life," he said over the brim of his cup.

Tamina recognised that voice, that tone, of the carefree libertine Prince who she met months ago. This was not her husband. She walked closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek, "why are you talking as such…why… why are you being this way?"

He turned his face away from her and stood up. "I should have had this conversation when we were near Alamut, but cannot say I did not ask for it."

"Wha… I do not understand…"

"My dear Princess, this is the very reason I do not bed virgins. They mistake lust for love and since I was their first, they expect me to worship their special place, which is all good, but I am not bound to you forever," he turned to look at her now.

She could not move. She felt cold at his words and her blood ran as ice in her veins. She did not want to listen to his words. This was not her Dastan. This man who stood before her was… foreign and cold.

"You…you and I are married," she stammered to herself, more than to the unrecognizable man standing before her.

"Oh yes, that was not real."

"What?"

He filled his chalice again at the far table before he spoke, "you were being a pain but I did want to bed you so, while I did cringe at the thought of marriage, you were more willing to spread your legs if I married you. Do you forget Princess that you were not there for the signing of our _wonderful_ marriage? That piece of paper says _Sousan married Roham_."

Tamina cringed at his crudeness and stood up in realisation of what had happened, pain searing through her. "We are not married?"

"We never were."

"Then… what we did was…"

He smirked, "extremely fun and pleasurable."

She covered her mouth in shock as tears now flowed from her eyes. She had given her innocence to the man she loved, to he who was her husband, only to discover the deceit. No. No, this was not real. This was a nightmare, yet she was not waking from it. Hidden in her soul, a voice crept up and whispered of his past indiscretions and reputation. The rumours indeed are true. This was a game for him. Sex was his sport and she was his unknowing victim.

"Why would you go through all this?" she asked him her voice shivering in pain.

"Because the reward was good, and there was a wager to see if I can _broaden the horizons_ of the ice Princess. You knew about me and yet you wanted to play. "

She flinched at those words. He continued unaffected.

"I needed a woman and you were the only one for miles. Wooing you was easy enough and bedding you was even easier. Besides, I did not hear you complain."

Tears burned her eyes and she shivered in hurt and anger. She wanted to throw up at the absurdity, her mind battling her heart.

"You tricked me, you spoke of affection… you spoke of _love_" she spat at him

He shook his head slowly, "I have bedded half of Nasaf; do you think I do not know how to weave honeyed words? And I do not recall ever declaring my love to you."

She froze at her feet and thought back to each and every moment she treasured. He was right. He had _never_ declared his love. She walked to him, her soul lost in having her very heart ripped from her. Tamina had been alone her whole life with no one to hold her pain. She did so even now as she felt her very being die. She would not faint; she would not give him the pleasure of her pain.

"And you never feared the consequences?" she asked bitterly.

"Consequences? I did not fear that the most holy and converted Princess would be publicizing that she spread her legs for the worst known rake in all of Persia. And best of all, you were barren! I could fuck you all I wanted…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a sharp slap ran across his cheek. His face turned at its force and his jaw tightened. He pulled her by her shoulders, roughly and violently to him.

"Look Princess, you enjoyed whatever happened and now you want to protest? Marry my brother and remember the might of Persia before you even think of lifting your hand against me. Do not forget, my dear, that I know the secret of your precious dagger. Go live your life and leave me alone. Because at the end of it all, all you ever were was a damn good _fuck_."

He pushed her back and summoned his guards, "take her Highness back to her chambers."

Dastan turned away from her and waited for the doors to close behind him. He moved to his bed, pressed his face deep into the mattress, clutched the sheet tight and screamed in agony at what he had done. What he _had_ to do for love. He was crying, and for the first time in his life, he longed for death than see her in pain or in the arms of another.

Garsiv found him as such in an overturned room. He was sitting on the floor against the wall, knees drawn up, head bent and his hand clutching a chalice which rested on his knee.

"Dastan wake up," Garsiv lifted his brother's head.

"Do… do you know what I did?" he asked his brother in a broken whisper. "I reduced her to a whore."

Garsiv looked away realizing the reason, "but you did it because you wanted her to hate you enough not to long for you… however, the battle is not over."

Dastan straightened at Garsiv's concerned tone.

"What is it?"

Garsiv sighed, "Tus and the Princess were exchanging words in the throne room… she broke their engagement."

Hope flickered in his heart. Did she still love him? Had her love let her see past his vile act? Will Tus even now forgive them and allow them to be together? Or will Tamina's defiance cause Tus to destroy her city? He cleaned himself up as best as he could, but he knew he could only pass for a drunken debaucher than a man in pain at the loss of his love. They entered as the Princess and Tus squared off violently, with Asoka now having drawn his sword to protect his sovereign.

"How dare you raise your voice against the King of Persia," they could hear Tus screaming. Dastan could not recognise her now. She stood tall and defiant. Cold and set as stone. His Tamina… lost... because of him. ? He wanted to tear his heart from his chest for her to believe his love and absolve her from the pain.

Garsiv entered swiftly and stood at the centre of the room beside his King. "ENOUGH," Garsiv bellowed.

"You dare to speak to me like that, brother?" Tus asked with spite.

"It _is_ because you are my brother that I speak now. Heed the advice I gave, your Majesty. Our allies are looking to us to lead and our enemies are awaiting our fall. Alamut is nothing but another notch in your crown. Persia will not be remembered as the Empire which crumbled just because a Princess refused your hand."

Garsiv turned to the counsels from both Alamut and Persia, "let me I ask you; is the break of a marriage contract allowed?"

"Yes, your Highness. Alamut then becomes annexed to Persia, with a Persian Governor to overlook its affairs and yet the Princess does not lose her sovereignty."

"Then it is a term I accept," Tamina spoke. "You may wear your crown, have Governors but Alamut will have her independence. Now I ask for you and your brothers, your Majesty, to leave my city unmolested. Leave us to our peace and I pledge you our loyalty to the Persian crown as always."

Tus laughed, "You dare command me."

"No," she said boldly, "I stand on my sovereign soil and humbly _request_ your Majesty to do so. We have been your allies for centuries and untouched by word and command of good King Sharaman. "

She moved her gaze to Dastan, "everything sacred has been violated…please leave us to our peace."

Once she said this, Tamina bowed to Tus and swiftly turned away, hastily exiting her own throne room. She sat alone in her chamber awaiting the message that the Persians have left her city. Against Garsiv's warning, Dastan went to her chamber, but cold hard doors and Asoka's sword greeted him. He did not speak. While Dastan knew the bodyguard would not be aware of what had transpired between them, he clearly saw hostility in his eyes. Asoka knew the pain in the eyes of the Princess was inflicted by the Persian Prince before him. No words were spoken between them and they both knew that Dastan will not be allowed into the room. But Asoka did not stop him when he solemnly walked to the door. He turned away almost to give the Prince his privacy.

Dastan placed his right hand on the carved wood. He could feel her beyond the door.

"My love," he whispered to himself, with his head hung low, an escaped tear hit the marble floor beneath. Words he spoke came in painful low gasps, "you … you are my wife, in body and soul, in the eyes of the law and Gods, in the realm of men and Kings… and I will die for you."

The departure of the King and Princes were delivered at nightfall by Asoka. She nodded and awaited her doors to close. As soon as they did, she gave out a sorrowful cry in pain at the torment of losing her heart to lies. She had lived for her people, she had lived for her Gods, and yet she was rewarded with pain. The one true hope, wish and love she had, taken away. It would have been far better not to have felt as she did, not to have loved as she did. Now she lay broken, a shell of a woman, as she went through every intimacy shared with him and trying to understand that everything was a lie.

It all flashed before her eyes. The first time he walked into her chamber to present her to the King, the way he looked as he passed her at the corridors of the Eastern Villa, when he pulled her to his lips for the first time, opening her eyes after Zolm's attack to see his concerned face, the countless arguments in the desert, catching her and kissing her in Sheik Amar's tent when she was dressed as a paige, looking at him as he recited his marriage vows, being presented by him as his Lady Wife at the fiefdom, 'rescuing' her when she was stuck on the fig tree, laughing as they spoke about intimacies at the river, his fingers at her pulse point as he seduced her, removing her blindfold in the fields, untying her dress as she moaned against him after she shaved him, the way he kissed her when she offered to be his wife, their first time- oh, the first time he entered and claimed her as his, the way her breath left her, the way her back arched in desire, when she climaxed and every time there after. His eyes, his lips, his smile, his body, the beating of his heart. All flashed before her.

They were all lies. He was a lie that made her heart die. She was no longer alive.


	14. Chapter 10 – The Return

**Hello Everyone**

**Hope all of you are well. Thank you for your Get Well Soon thoughts and your reviews. **

**A short chapter this time but pacts a punch nevertheless.**

**I cannot wait to hear your thoughts and love you all. Writing for you guys is something I love to do and really humbled by your feedback.**

**So TC, enjoy and cannot wait to hear your views.**

**Love,**

**A**

**P.S.**

**Chihiro- Welcome to my fics and so happy you like it!**

**Chapter 10 – The Return **

He knew pain. He had been stabbed, cut, punched, pierced, _bitten_ and stitched up raw his whole life. He knew pain enough to know that this was not pain. This was _agony_. It had been sixty three days since they separated. That day they left Alamut was the last time he saw her and the last time he was with his brothers. Garsiv had managed to convince Tus to exile him, arguing on Dastan's skills as a warrior and protector to be put to good use in order to save him. Instead of death, he had been commissioned to the western lands bordering Shiraz. At King Sharaman's pleading, Dastan was put in charge of the military postings there. There had been no pleasant words from Nasaf, only commands and no mention of Alamut whatsoever. This was always in his thoughts when he woke up in the morning. He swung his legs down, and in one fluid motion sat on his bed and rubbed his face roughly as the wind carried the fragrance of the potted Lilly of the Valley to him.

_Sousan_

He had thought it would comfort him to have her fragrance. But now, night after night, he would wake up to that fragrance; his mind deceived to think that she slept next to him while his hands reached to an empty sheet. He shook his head and dressed for another day of agony.

He walked into the parlour to be surprised by the sight of Garsiv lying on a divan, tossing almonds into his mouth.

"And here we thought you were the best option to protect our western border… about time you woke up," he said casually.

Dastan laughed and hurried to embrace his brother as Garsiv stood up to greet him. He exhaled, relieved to have a member of his family with him again, after months of solitude.

"What brings you here?" he asked Garsiv.

"Complaints by the ladies," Garsiv said in a serious tone.

"What? Garsiv, this is rubbish! I have not touched even one of them."

Garsiv sat back on the divan, "and thus the many complaints."

Dastan stood confused at the statement as Garsiv continued. "The ladies were excited and awaited the arrival of the famous libertine, but what they got in return was a brooding man sober as a priest!"

He laughed, enjoying the minute of candour that reminded him of the past. "You forget, Garsiv, that I am married."

Dastan moved to sit with his brother.

"So," Garsiv commenced again, "you are holding out for hope that she would take you back?"

"No… she will never take me back… I do not deserve to be taken back for what I did. I convinced her that all will be well with Tus. I seduced her to give herself to me, to be my wife, and when she gave me her all, I treated her like…"

He could not continue anymore and hung his head down.

"So you do not want to see her again, if you had the chance? Did I read wrong or is this whole place smelling like whatever she smells like not a desperate attempt to be close to her? Then my time away from my wife's bed has been an utter waste. "

Dastan's head shot up, "what?"

Garsiv walked to the door and ordered for his documents to be brought in. He took two scrolls to each of his hands.

"What are those?"

Garsiv smiled, "something overdue."

Garsiv handed one scroll to his brother who unwrapped and read the words written by Tus' hand, the words of a brother and not a King; Words of apology and forgiveness.

"This…" he started to speak but the words were trapped in his throat and his vision blurred by tears, "how…"

"After Father… _considerably_ recovered, I had an ally to fight for your case. He may have reacted brutally, but you did wrong by him Dastan… Tus deserves an apology as much as you," Garsiv advised. "You are going home brother!"

As he said this, Dastan lunged forward and embraced him, patting him on the back. He released his brother, "what about the other scroll?"

Garsiv smiled and handed the scroll to him, "your new posting."

Dastan opened it and his mouth gaped open. "Congratulations Dastan, you are the now Persia's Governor to Alamut."

He looked again at the words.

"You do not seem happy. Do you not want to see her?"

"No," he shook his head, "no, it is only that I thought Tus would have released Alamut, just as he had forgiven me."

Garsiv smirked, "Father would like the same outcome, yet I was informed by an Alamutian that you may not be allowed in if the might of Persia was not behind you."

"Who?"

Dastan, however, did not expect the name Garsiv revealed- The person who had possibly risked all to share intelligence and beseech Dastan to come to Alamut was _Asoka_!

Miles away, Tamina opened her eyes to the morning sun. It was one more day for every other Alamutian, but for Tamina, it had been sixty three days of pain. Sixty three days since her heart was pulled from her very being. She had resolved to simply exist with no life in her veins and her eyes downcast, but the Gods, once again, had other plans for her. She had to live. Sixty three days… '_I can take one more day_' she told to herself as she pushed herself off the bed. Hours of sleep after, she was yet tired and fatigued.

It has been over two months since the departure of the Persian Royalty and they have not sent a Governor for Alamut. Every single occurrence from training soldiers to harvest volumes has to be reported. _Everything_ to be reported... everything but accounts of her life which was kept within the Palace walls by most trusted confidants. Once again, Tamina was locked in her palace where no Persian was allowed in and only her most faithful servants took care of her. No one more faithful than Asoka, or so she thought.

The day started with diplomatic communications and accounts which were to be sent to Persia. "Is that all for today, Asoka?" she asked as she completed her duties.

"Well, your Highness, it has been months… He should know … it is…"

Tamina interrupted him with a fierce turn and threw down the scroll she had in her hand. It was his speech again on how she should reach out to Prince Dastan. "Watch your tongue or it will be separated from your mouth very soon. Know who you are addressing!"

He did not flinch from his position, but stood defiant against his ruler. "I _do_ know who I am talking to. I am talking to my friend, your Highness. The friend who I grew up with, the friend whose life I was entrusted with and the friend I stand in front of. A friend, your Highness, will always speak the truth no matter the consequences."

"Have you ever contacted Prince Dastan?" she asked unmoved by his words, or so she seemed.

"No, your Highness," he replied her question truthfully, for he did not, indeed, contact _Prince Dastan_.

"If you contact Prince Dastan, I will hang you for treason," Asoka bowed in subservience and left her to her thoughts. Her pain once again manifested as tears.

After a hurried journey back to Nasaf, Dastan was finally reunited with his family, most importantly, his Father. He finally understood his father's advice he had heard since he was a boy; "Family, the bond between brothers… that is the sword that defends our empire."

Perhaps the highlight of it all was the blessings he got from both his Father and Tus for his marriage with Princess Tamina. "I think I should stop marrying now," Tus joked, "else there will not be any women left for you to marry."

"I do not want all of them, Brother," Dastan embraced his brother, "just this one."

While absolution with his family did him well, he could not shake his anxiety as he prepared once again to journey to Alamut. He had been thinking of this journey for weeks- it had been over a month since Garsiv visited him with the news and he would leave for Alamut this very night.

"Could you please explain how every time you fuck up, I seem to be the one who has to accompany you to your 'I am sorry' trips?"

Dastan laughed at his bitter words as Garsiv came into the courtyard and prepared to mount Aksh.

"Well, you are the only witness I have to all that has happened… also you must ensure that she will not castrate me," Dastan replied and mounted his own horse for a journey of over twenty days. A journey worth taking to finally see the woman he loved.

News of the Persian Governor did not reach Tamina until a day before their arrival. It did annoy her that there will be a Persian to answer to and worse, it would be a matter of time before accounts of her life reach Dastan.

"Your Highness?" Asoka brought her back from her thoughts.

"Do you know who this Governor is?"

"Yes," Asoka shifted on his feet nervously, "I do, your Highness, and he has full authority to enter and remain in the Palace… and I am under his charge."

"Aha," she grunted as she stood up, "what are… what do you really want to say, Asoka?"

He looked at her hesitantly. While he believed this was the best, he knew the words he was about to say will cause her pain. "The Governor of Alamut is… is Prince Dastan, your Highness."

"OUT!" she screamed and sat back down at her desk.

_He cannot know. _

While they reached the borderlands by nightfall, Dastan felt it was best that they enter Alamut in the morning hours. It was a sleepless night. The glow emanating from the Palace Tower where her chamber was located was almost a beacon drawing him in. He envisioned her sleeping. He could remember her as if he had held her yesterday. Her ebony hair cascading down, her hazel doe eyes meeting his when he reached to kiss her, her skin smooth and creamy which contrasted against his rough bronze hands. He could almost feel her breath on his cheeks as she would lean in to kiss him and, most of all, the fragrance of Lilly of the Valley engulfing him.

_Sousan_

His uneasy rest brought him to the morning and he found himself entering the Alamutian Palace with his brother. He could not hear what Garsiv was saying as he felt the blood pound in his ears. He had practiced for close to two months on what he would say, but words left him now. Thought left him now. All he wanted to do was to convince her of his love.

"Dastan," Garsiv pushed him to get his attention, "did you hear me? I am not coming with you for your presentation. Get your shit sorted out and then call me in."

He looked nervously at his brother, "no, you must… she will believe you…"

"I do not want to be caught in a lover's spat!"

The back and forth argument of Garsiv bitterly opposing the idea of him being in the same room as Dastan and Tamina waged on until they reached the receiving room. The doors were unexpectedly opened by Asoka.

Garsiv had nowhere to run and Dastan suddenly pushed him into the room.

He could see her now. She stood at the top of the steps which lead to the balcony. Her long gold silk cape cascaded down the marble steps, her hair tied up and the morning sun made her silhouette glow. Asoka stood by the open door as the two brothers halted at the centre of the room.

"Your Highness," Asoka announced, "I present to you His Royal Highness Prince Garsiv, Vizier to Persia and His Royal Highness Prince Dastan, the Governor of Alamut."

Tamina turned slowly towards them as Dastan's body almost jerked in shock, but he did not speak a word. Garsiv, however, was less subtle, and a high pitched and prolonged 'oh' left his lips.

"You know what," Garsiv spoke after what seemed as an eternity of silence, "maybe I _will_ stay and listen to _this _being explained."

Dastan's breath picked up, "out, Garsiv… everyone… NOW!"

He locked eyes with her, and listened to the hurried footsteps out of the hall. The door closed leaving both in what felt like a deafening silence. He needed this explanation, for what stood before him was a woman cradling her swollen belly in her hands.

What stood before him was Tamina… _his Tamina_… pregnant with his child!


	15. Chapter 11- The Claim

**Hello Everyone **

**Hope all of you are well and still giving this story a chance. So we are almost done with this fic and **

**Thank you once again for your reviews and hope you keep them coming.**

**Love you all **

**TC**

**A**

**Chapter 11- The Claim**

He held her gaze for a moment. He was surprisingly calm for the situation he was in, but it was concern that overtook him.

"Are you and the child well?" he asked.

Tamina was taken aback by his words, as she expected him to question her on how a barren woman was pregnant, the parentage of the child, even berate her for her loose morals for bedding another man. However, she only saw his face taut with concern and his first thought was on her and the child's wellbeing. She placed a protective hand at the bottom of her belly and gathered the flowing pleats on the front of her gown in the other hand to step down.

Dastan rushed to support her down.

"No," she stopped him, "I have done without anyone for months… nothing has changed now."

She deftly stepped down and walked past him to sit down on a cushioned divan and placed her hands on her knees. She did not look at him, but looked at her stomach where her growing child lay. Dastan walked closer but did not approach her or press her for answers, although he burned to place his hands on her belly to feel the life within. Yet he waited for her, which was the least he could do.

She suddenly looked up, her right hand coming to rest on the top of her belly, "first, let me put you at ease… the child is not yours."

"How far along are you?" He asked irritated at her words.

"Three months," she said without hesitation.

"Three months? You are clearly too big to be three months along!"

As soon as the words left Dastan's mouth, he knew his foot should be put in! Tamina's mouth pouted in anger. To make the situation even more uncomfortable, a familiar high pitched and prolonged 'oh' from his brother beyond the door, was heard.

"And you clearly do not know how to deal with a pregnant woman," Garsiv added loudly.

Dastan closed his eyes to calm himself down, his fists clenched at his side. His patience ran out and he spoke again with irritation. "We, we… _copulate_," he chose the word carefully, "for over a month and now you are clearly pregnant… you were a virgin before I…we…"

"But not celibate after!"

He did laugh now, "you are telling me that for the three months we were separated, you managed to conceive a child off another man?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"That," she said in defiance, "is none of your business, your Highness."

"Yes it is," he replied with a smirk, "for you are _still_ my wife."

She looked up at him in shock as he produced a scroll from his coat, which he placed next to her.

Dastan did not want to argue with her, as he was concerned with her condition. He knew his emotions were raging, his mind clouded with questions. "I hope you will provide me with an audience, your Highness, for there is much to be said… much to be explained."

Bowing low, Dastan left Tamina to her rattled thoughts and stepped out of the chamber to be met by Garsiv and Asoka. They looked at him for a response, a decision, a sign of anger, but they were greeted with his smile and joyful words, "I am going to be a father!"

Dastan's head was spinning with joy and confusion at the situation as Asoka narrated all that had happened in Alamut after the departure of the Persian King and Princes in the Governor's Chamber.

"When… when was it uncovered that she was with child?" Dastan questioned.

Asoka smiled, "a few weeks after your departure…. Her Highness was excessively fatigued and could not keep her food down. We were worried that she had been poisoned by someone loyal to the Hassansins, but later it was blamed on a … on a broken heart."

Garsiv turned to his brother, "did you not see any signs?"

"No… we… we did not spend so much time together during the journey. And in the Villa, I just thought that I fatigued her with… with… you know… our activities," he answered sheepishly.

"We are modest, are we not? But you did cure barrenness!"

Dastan looked at Asoka, "she was known to be barren… do not misunderstand, I am ecstatic at the thought, but… how?"

Asoka explained how the prophecy was understood in the minds of the mortals alone, literal and worldly. The covenant with the Gods has always been threatened by evil and Tamina's birth-right was to protect this covenant. They failed to understand that the child she would one day bear was part of this covenant as the next guardian. They interpreted the prophecy to understand that Tamina could never have children when the words written were that she will bear no child while evil walked the earth.

"When you killed Zolm, Prince Dastan, you defeated that evil which had been unleashed to break our covenant with the Gods," Asoka narrated.

The talk of prophecies, destiny and divinity both bored and fatigued Garsiv while Dastan, knowing the precious secret of Alamut, found peace in the role he had played in protecting her. As he thought about their life in the Villa, a smile crept to Dastan's lips, "do you know what this means?"

"That prophecies are terrible contraceptives?" Garsiv said dryly, frustrated at all this complicated accounts of divinity.

"No!"

"That pulling out is the only sure method?" Garsiv suggested again.

"Garsiv! What it means is that we… we conceived the night…" Dastan trailed off to a smile.

Garsiv placed his chalice on the table, "Dastan are you sure the child is yours?"

"Yes, that is my child, my son," he answered with faith.

"Son?" Garsiv raised an eye brow.

"I know, do not ask me how, but I know that is my son she is carrying… do not get me wrong," he said suddenly flustered, "I would adore a daughter but this is _my_ son."

He then turned to Asoka, "but how did _you_ know I was the father?"

Asoka smiled. "I knew the Princess was in your care… I observed the pain both of you suffered in separation… and she… she spoke of you to the child."

Dastan's head short up at those words, "she spoke of me?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"What did she say?"

"The Princess spoke about where you are from, how you looked, how brave you are in battle… not a disagreeable word about you was uttered, even though the separation was… difficult," Asoka answered.

He went on to narrate how the High Priests and the Counsellors were concerned when the Princess was constantly fatigued and unwell. But it was first blamed on Her Highness not taking much care of herself and skipping meals.

"The diagnosis of a broken heart," Dastan said sadly recalling Asoka's words.

"But we could not comprehend or believe it when the healers announced that she was with child. But _she_ believed with all her heart. And from that day, the Princess ensured that she took care of herself. She had her meals on time, rested and was careful each day," Asoka said.

Dastan turned to his brother, "I always knew she would be a wonderful mother."

As he finished his sentence, a guard brought the message to Asoka that the Princes have been summoned by the Princess.

Tamina looked at the scroll Dastan had presented to her as she waited for the two Princes. It was a marriage contract; _their_ marriage contact, signed by him at the Valley of the Slaves, or so the date suggests. His name, not Roham, but _his name_ clearly signed at the end. She traced the letters with her finger, a faint smile on her lips at the thought that she was truly his wife. The hand left the parchment and rested on her belly.

_What if this was a lie just as his attraction to you? What if this contact was drawn up now to sway my opinion? What if all this is orchestrated by Persia to win the Kingdom? What if King Sharaman had made him do this? _

She placed it back in the case and sat stiff in her chair- cold and without expression. Soon the Persian Royals were escorted in.

"You may say what you wish to say Prince Dastan," Tamina said after the door closed, secluding them from the outside world.

Dastan took a deep breath and recounted all that brought them to where they were today; how their marriage contact was broken by Tus' engagement, how he threatened the peace of Alamut and the decision he made for her.

"I did it for you… and Garsiv himself bore witness to this, all this," Dastan pleaded.

She had sat through his explanation with her mind and heart in battle to cry, scream and plead from him again and again for an answer which made sense, an answer she can accept. Yet she sat strong and stiff until the end. She did not speak, but stood and exited the room, leaving the brothers stunned at her reaction. Dastan wished for her to speak, ask questions, accuse, rebuke or even strike him in anger, for that would have shown that she felt something, even if it was pure spite. His anxiety continued throughout the night as she did not summon him.

It was not anger alone that coursed through her veins as she sat crying in her chamber. She was alone, cradling her swollen belly in the dark, sitting on the edge of her bed. She did not hold anything back, almost screaming in pain at the words he spoke. Her heart argued with her mind, beseeching to believe his declarations. His words had awakened the love she yet held for him, her body recollected how she felt when he made love to her and the urge she had to unburden in his embrace, as a woman needed her husband. However, she was not just a woman; she was a Princess carrying the heir to a Kingdom and a holy covenant. She knew the danger in denying her child his father, but she did not lie when she said that he was not the sire. The man whose child she bore was not Prince Dastan; the Prince of Persia, but Dastan; her husband. He had claimed her in body and soul, pledged his fidelity and loyalty and given her what she never could have- a child by the blessings of the Gods. She only has to falsify the number of months into her pregnancy until he is gone. No, the decision she made was not of a woman, but of a Sovereign and a mother.

It was almost afternoon when Prince Garsiv and Dastan were summoned to her library. Tamina was sealing a scroll as they entered. She casually stood up and ordered the guards out of the room.

"You may stay Asoka, as you proved your loyalty to Persia and you should hear the outcome," she said sharply.

Tamina walked to Garsiv as Dastan watched impatiently, "Prince Garsiv, you were entrusted with delivering two messages commissioned by His Majesty the King, and now I wish for you to now do the same for me."

She raised one scroll, "in line with the terms of Alamut's Annexure, the people represented by me can request King Tus to choose an alternative Governor, if the choice presented harms our sovereignty. This is a request from the High Council to formally remove His Highness Prince Dastan as our Governor, citing part in the death of many Alamutians."

"I did it so that I could spare unnecessary losses," Dastan stated in defence.

She looked at him with spite, "you sneaked into my city like the thief that you are and opened the Eastern gates, the only source of protection my people had. You did it to spare Persian lives, so do not dare be a hero now."

"Garsiv only knew how to attack head-on," he looked at his brother as an apology for his words, "it would have been a massacre. You have had months to make this claim and you do so now?"

"Before you delivered me to Alamut, I believed you to be honourable, but you proved me wrong. Your brothers laid siege to my city! It was meant to end in negotiations, not the sorrow you brought into the city… to my life," she spat. "So you will deliver this to His Majesty."

Garsiv nodded without protest and accepted the scroll. "However," he added, "under the agreed terms, Prince Dastan remains here until such order is made by His Majesty."

She nodded in acceptance and but there was a hesitation and tenseness this time as she stood before them.

"The second communication is a request from me to His Majesty," she looked at Dastan, "for a proclamation to end my supposed marriage to Prince Dastan."

Shock bolted through Dastan as she uttered those words and panic set in as he realised that he may lose his wife and child. "On what grounds? Our marriage was legal and _well _consummated."

"Dastan," Garsiv said to caution him before the topic turned crude.

"The grounds for annulment is that the marriage was consummated under false pretences,"

"Our marriage was legal," he countered.

"So you say, but who is to know when you fabricated that marriage contact," she said bitterly.

Dastan clenched his fists in anger and strode towards her, "we spent a good part of a month making love and now you are with child who you claim is _not_ mine… you would make my child illegitimate… Tamina…"

He walked away from her, fearing his own anger, and paced as a caged lion.

"You have no right to speak my name!"

"And you have no right to deny me my child," he raised his voice.

"It is not your child," she shouted and exhaled, her hand clutching the bottom of the belly almost as in pain. The three men rushed to her, but she raised her hand to stop them all. Dastan's heart pierced with pain at her distress.

"I… I love you…"

A humorous laugh escaped her as she straightened. "Love? How you use that word so loosely to fit your plan. Tell me Prince Dastan, when did you first realise you loved me?"

Dastan stood shocked at her question and realised that he had no answer. She realised that too.

"I was well… solitude was not a stranger to me. You attack my city, you burrow into my life, you looked for what I longed and you made me believe in an illusion. Then… then you tore me piece by piece. You took my dignity, you took my will and you took my freedom. I thought what you had to take from me was over and now you come for my peace and for my child!"

She looked at him again with tears in her eyes.

"You describe how selfish, bitter and spiteful your family was and now you want me to be a part of it? You want me to put my people, my heart, and_ my child_ in your hands again? You weave a story of love, yet you do not even know what it is. With what you have done, I do not know what I believe anymore. You should not be shocked, you should even be thankful that I claim nothing from you and let you live the life you always wanted."

She turned her face away from Dastan and retrieved the scroll from her table. She spoke again as she walked to Garsiv, "because at the end of it all, Prince Dastan, all I ever was… was a damn good _fuck_."

Dastan flinched at the crude word, his mind recognising what he said to her, his final words to her.

_Go live your life and leave me alone. Because at the end of it all, all you ever were was a damn good fuck._

Garsiv hesitated for a second, but took the scroll to his hand. He bowed to her and turned to Dastan, urging him to follow him out. Tamina looked at Asoka, his eyes red with tears and mouth quivering with hurt. "I… I do not blame you," she spoke, "there was a lot you did not know… a lot I could not speak of… But this had to be done. I could not hide behind plants and tables for none months, now could I?"

Once the door closed behind Asoka, Tamina collapsed on the chair, her heart in so much agony that she thought she would die. Her hand slowly fluttered to the child within her. She had to live.

Through the corridors, Dastan pleaded with Garsiv not to deliver the orders as he mounted his horse to leave to Nasaf.

"Garsiv, please!"

"Dastan, you know I cannot do what you ask… I cannot ignore these requests," Garsiv argued. "But I… I will delay the delivery as much as I can."

"Garsiv, you know Father and Tus will honour her requests… please… she is my life…she is carrying my _son_," Dastan pleaded as he held on to the horse's rein as a last plead to stall him.

Garsiv closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, "then use the time you have to win her back! Be that man who stood up for her love when Tus almost killed you. I know you love her deeply but now she has to realise that. You must earn her love."

Dastan stood at the Alamutian Palace watching the last Persian banner men disappear. He knew he had only a month to win her love, for his sake, for her sake… for their child.


	16. Chapter 12- The End

**Hello All**

**Here we are almost at the end of the journey we started in February. Writing is something I like but telling you a story is something I am in love with. Thank you for reading my story and continuing to drag through with me.**

**As the title suggest, we are at the end with only the Epilogue to follow (and it will be up asap). **

**Thank you for your thoughts. I may never know who you are but you guys have no idea how happy my dear readers make me.**

**Love**

**A**

**Chapter 12- The End**

_Pomegranates_. Of all the cravings she could have during her pregnancy, she had to crave the fruit the Persians saw as a symbol of love and fertility and worse, Prince Dastan's favourite!

"Well you are certainly your father's child," she whispered as she gently stroked her belly lovingly as she completed her meal list with her steward and handed the note to him. "And include pomegranates for his Lordship's meals also."

"His Lordship, your highness?" the steward asked, confused at the title, and Tamina realised that her mind, rather her heart, had taken her to the Villa near the Hindu Kush where they were overlooking the fiefdom.

"Prince Dastan… I meant his Highness Prince Dastan," she corrected and dismissed him.

It was almost evening as she sat in her parlour, and with all her duties done, it was time she had to herself. While she used to spend this time in quiet contemplation, since recent times, her thoughts were filled with Dastan. It had been four weeks since his arrival and since that day, Tamina had a strange comfort about her. She was supposed to be angry, hurt, spiteful and meant to despise him, but she was calmer and his presence was a soothing balm for the pain she had been carrying since he cast her aside. To make things worse, the Kingdom seems to appreciate him rather than remember the past. He sat through council meetings, visited sites and met townsmen as a Governor should. Surprisingly, he took to all his duties seriously.

She knew that the more she dwelled on him, the more her dignity was stripped away, but she loved him, _loved him_. And even though he did not love her, she convinced herself that she had enough love for the both of them. "In a month, this will all be over… he would be gone and it would once again be you and me… just behave so that you do not look like you are about to pop out of me any day," she whispered to her baby and received a little kick as a reply, evoking a teary smile.

Dastan was looking from a distance through the open door at his wife. He knew she loved to lounge in the evening in quiet thought as she did in the Villa. He counted the days to Garsiv's delivery of Tamina's documents… soon he would know his fate. After Garsiv left, he had thought on how he would earn her love and then it dawned on him. Her whole life, Tamina was told how she felt and what she should do, from who she should be to who she should marry. He did it too, he insisted she love him.

"_Do not deny me… please," he had said as he tried to make her consummate their marriage. _

He was not going to do that anymore. He had decided to give her the distance she needed to see his fidelity, to earn her trust and to show his devotion to the service of her people, to her and to their child. A few months ago, he would have fled to the ends of the earth if someone told him he was to be a father. Now, they would have to pry him from her. She was glowing, beautiful and strong-willed in her love for her child. Worse, he yet lusted after her and it filled him with shame. He thought of that pearly skin, her wet silky lips and her breasts which were lush and full. He would have toppled kingdoms to hold her. He shook his head to divert his mind and laughed as he remembered the challenges she encountered being pregnant.

Her pregnancy had made her emotional at the most oddest of times for the most unlikely things, one of which was the council meetings. A week ago, Tamina started crying suddenly when the report was brought in that some soldiers were yet to receive their sandals.

"Oh," she sobbed, "those poor soldiers… without… their feet… I have not seen my feet for months!"

Dastan sat there flabbergasted that the woman who did not shed a tear when she had defied him now bawled at sandals. "What should we do?" Dastan had whispered to Asoka without moving his lips. "Nothing," he replied in the same manner, "she gets mad if you make a fuss."

Just the day before, Dastan came upon her in the library trying to pick up a quill which had drifted to the floor. Refusing his help, she had been turning, squatting, tilting and bending any way possible to pick it up all by herself. Finally, she managed to reach it on all fours, giving Dastan a good flash of her round ample behind.

He was laughing at the memory as Asoka approached him.

"Your Highness," he said, "there is yet no news from Persia."

Dastan nodded, relieved that he had earned one more day with her, and turned to look at her conversing with the child within her.

"I… I wish I could feel him… or be close to him," he confided in Asoka.

Asoka stood quiet for a moment before casually speaking, "the Princess sleeps quite soundly… not even the chambermaid dropping the tray in the middle of her room woke her up a few days ago. I do not think she would stir if someone was next to her… speaking."

It was well past midnight when Dastan slowly entered her chamber. She was sleeping on the left side of the bed, turned to her side. He remembered how in the Eastern Villa, she slept in the middle and once they moved to their fiefdom, she took the left side of the bed. It was almost as if the empty side awaited him. With her pregnancy, she was moved to a larger more spacious chamber with calm pale walls and white curtains which moved with the wind. The moon coloured the room in silver and he sat on the floor beside her grown belly. He suddenly did not know what to say to his child. What he felt overwhelmed him.

"My son," he whispered, "I… I cannot wait to hold you in my arms. I cannot wait for you to be born. You are going to be spoiled rotten by your grandfather and uncles, and your mother will have a time controlling the two of us… if she would have me… but until then… I have enough love for the both of us. And I love you." He wanted to touch her belly, but he slipped out the chamber not wanting to wake her up. Tamina's eyes opened. She heard his words, his genuine words, and she felt her child move at the voice of his father. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and she gently rubbed the belly down to calm him. But from that day, two things changed- her child always moved when Dastan's voice was heard and the apprehension she had towards him started to melt away.

For his part, Dastan worked tirelessly to earn the trust and respect of her people. He understood that to be the Governor of Alamut was to be a servant of the people and not another royal for them to worship. Asoka had been a surprising participant in supporting his education and confided that he was doing it for his Sovereign and not the Persians. "After all this time," he said, "she deserves happiness and no matter what she may say, her heart longs for you."

He tried his best to be a husband and father from a distance, constantly worried for their safety and situating 'spies' to inform of their wellbeing. He had ordered the best wood possible from his fiefdom and worked on the cradle every day to gift his son. With each stroke and shave, he poured in love and hope for a future where all of them were together. That did not mean that things were peaceful for they argued about anything and everything- crop yields to security of the palace. But the heated discussions were not of anger and spite. They were of the old Dastan and Tamina, the selves they bared to one another once again shining through. Dastan was casual and unassuming in his ways, accidentally knocking down bells and vases as she prayed, eating food meant for Priests and even popping incense pellets into his mouth which he thought were sweets. It was very entertaining for everyone to see him spray out the chalky substance and then wipe his tongue with his hands in the middle of a ceremony. Tamina had a new habit of speaking to the baby in the middle of conversations.

"Do not disturb me while I work," she said sternly as she sat with Dastan in her library going over reports to Persia.

"What? I did not disturb you… you wanted me to see you now," he said annoyed at her accusation.

"Not you," she looked up, "the baby."

"Oh."

"Just play with yourself," she said looking at him.

"_What_?"

She rolled her eyes, "again, not you, the_ baby_!"

It was quiet for a while and she spoke again, "you can talk you know."

He sat in silence.

She threw her hands up in frustration, "not the baby, YOU!"

The days blended on and Tamina now reached the eighth month of her pregnancy. That brought in fatigue, back pain and the need for a chamber pot at possibly every turn! She was swollen from head to toe and felt as a cow; clumsy and slow. However, it did not slow her in her duties. As Tamina was ascending to the throne room, she missed a step and fell forward to the higher steps. Dastan had been visiting the new irrigation systems and was alighting from his horse when the message about her accident was brought to him. He rushed to her, cursing everyone in sight for not protecting Tamina, and was stopped by Asoka and his wife, Tamina's midwife.

"Her Highness is well, there is no injury or bleeding, but…" she suddenly stopped, "but the baby is yet to move."

"Why… WHY WAS SHE WALKING? She should be resting," he screamed and the voice now carried to Tamina who was sitting against the headboard of the bed. She listened on as he threatened to break the door down if he was not allowed see her. Tamina, although shaken by the incident and concerned that her baby had not moved, put on a brave face for all.

"Let him enter before he turns this place into a battlefield," she said fatigued with worry.

Dastan rushed in and threw himself at her side. He went on a rant of concern, worry, reprimand and false threats to tie her on to the bed. Suddenly, the baby gave a springy kick at his voice.

"Dastan," she said as she held the place of contact, happy that he had moved.

"No, this is enough, you are obviously not six months pregnant…" he continued on.

"_Dastan_," she said again trying to get his attention.

Yet, he continued on while the baby happily kicked again. Losing her patience, Tamina grabbed his left wrist and placed his hand on her belly. He quieted for a moment, but a gasp escaped his lips as he felt his child for the first time. He looked at her through his tears.

"He is fine," she said to him as much as to herself.

He did not remove his hand from her but rose up and sat next to her on the bed. His free hand cupped her cheek and pulled her to his forehead.

"Tamina," he pleaded, "please forgive me… please let me be a husband and father…I lo.."

She wanted to, oh she wanted to. As soon as she had fallen, all she wanted was for Dastan to be by her side. She had wanted _this_. She had wanted him to fuss, worry and dote on her. She wanted him to love her. But she knew the past all too well. He will break her heart. He will leave her when his duty was fulfilled. Her heart could not be broken anymore.

Tamina shook her head in pain, "no," she said to stop his sentence. "No… this is not your child and I am not your wife."

She pushed him away from her gently and released his hand from her stomach. "When… the… the order from your bother will come any day now and I suggest you prepare to leave, for there is nothing and no one for you here."

He had thought he had paid for his past sins, but as he looked at her determined beyond question, he knew his atonement was yet to be paid for.

True to word, the communication from King Tus arrived within two weeks of the incident, but she did not expect a personal communication. He had written again seeking forgiveness for his mistakes and malice which put her and Dastan in this painful position. He had accepted her request for the Governor to be changed but pleaded for the marriage to continue.

"_My brother swore loyalty to me every day. Yet,"_ he wrote, _"at the first sign of harm to you, he was ready to defy me and lay down his life for a chance to love you for a moment. That is not a man who played with your heart for amusement, but a man whose love for you only seems to grow. Keep the proclamation with you. If and when you truly believe that he had deceived you and there is no love in his heart, you may evoke it."_

Her head did not want to make the decision her heart leapt to, so she hurriedly placed the scrolls in her private drawer. She knew her child was expected within weeks and by no means will she let some Persian Prince lay claim on her heir. Tamina turned to her steward, "request for a meeting with Prince Dastan tomorrow evening."

She had an uneasy sleep, now that she had reached the end of her pregnancy, and the morning was spent avoiding Dastan who seemed to want to speak to her immediately. He finally found her in the parlour and seeing him approach; she placed a hand under her heavy stomach and pushed herself off the chair.

"No! You are not escaping me again," he said firmly. "I know a Persian rider delivered a royal communication to you," he stated, "and I can wager Tus agreed to remove me from my post and dissolve our marriage, _our marriage_."

The only reply he received from Tamina was a soft, "argh" as she moved to stand at the back of her chair.

"Why delay the inevitable? You had wanted me to leave from the day you…"

Her face tightened and a low groan escaped her lips.

"Tamina… are you unwell?"

She nodded, "no…may….," she stopped midway to exhale and the grip on the chair tightened, "may we discuss this later."

Her body bent forward and Dastan saw a thin layer of sweat break on her brow. His face lit up with concern and realisation. "Tamina, are you in labour?"

Just as she groaned again and said "no", Dastan heard the unmistakable sound of water splashing on the marble floor.

His eyes widened, "you _are_ having the baby!"

"No," she denied again. But this time, a searing contraction made her bend in pain. "I am not having the baby," she said through her teeth, "I am only six months ahhhhhh."

"Oh fuck… the baby… oh, what do I do…"

Dastan just stood there as a pillar not knowing what to do.

"Well call someone, you idiot!"

"Oh, of course," he said as he rushed to the corridor and shouted what was utter nonsense which could be summarised as, "I am having a baby… well I am not… she is… her Highness is having the baby… Good God…. Someone bring the person with the baby… the baby birthing skills."

"Ahhhhhhh… midwife, you idiot" Tamina exclaimed again. He rushed to her side now as more help arrived.

"All is well, all is well," he told himself more than her, and kept on chanting. This was it. He was going to meet his son.

Dastan knew that Alamut had traditions but the oddest of them was the presence of high priests and councillors for the birthing of an heir, while the father of the child was left outside! He was warned by Asoka that the birthing may take hours. And as evening made way to the dawn of the next day, his excitement had faded into anxiety. It had been too long and Tamina's soft moans of contractions had turned into more intensified cries of pain and tears mingled with the prayers and chants of the priests.

He turned to Asoka, "this has been too long with no word… it has been over twelve hours… Asoka…"

Knowing the distress he was under, Asoka sent a message through a maid to his wife and as she walked towards them, Dastan saw a woman fatigued with concern.

"My wife?" Dastan asked.

"Your Highness…" she hesitated.

"Tell me!"

She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts, "prolonged labour is not uncommon amongst first time mothers, but it has been far too long… over half a day. We fear that the child… the child may not be in a position of easy birth."

"No," he said, "she… she was fine throughout… she… what is the danger?"

"If the child is not positioned correctly for birth, he… he may suffocate…"

He exhaled in pain, tears burning in his eyes, "and if the labour is prolonged?"

"Her Highness might… she might not…"

She did not need to complete the sentence for him to understand the outcome. Knowing what followed will not be pleasant, Asoka sent his wife back to the birthing chamber. The opened door brought another sorrowful cry from Tamina and he felt his heart rapture in pain.

Dastan suddenly turned, lifted a chair and slammed it on the floor in anger; splinters gliding across the marble floor. He closed his eyes. The incense, charms and chanting of the priests filled his head with annoyance.

_Get out… Get out!_

He should be in there. It was _his _child.

"I have to be with her," he said, and before Asoka could stop him, almost tore the door off its hinges and coursed in.

"Get out… GET OUT!" he shouted.

As the stunned men were rushed out, he turned to meet her eyes through the thin silk curtain; her face a mask of pain and sadness. Her thin white shift was soaked in her own sweat and clung to her body; tears had made trails down her face and clumps of hair stuck to her face and nape.

She was bent in pain, holding onto the edge of the bed. "Dastan," she said in a voice married by grief. Those words had the power to break him, but now he had to be her husband and father. He rushed to her side and held her shoulders. He slowly raised his hands and wiped the tears and sweat from her face and pushed her hair back.

"Dastan," she whispered, "my child… if I could just hold on a bit more…"

"No, no my love…"

"But he only needs a little more time… a little more time to turn and he will be well," she pleaded with him.

"We must have him now, my love," Dastan replied as to a child.

"No," she moaned, "then cut me open and take him."

"NO!"

"I will not lose my child," she cried out and sunk to the floor.

Dastan followed her and held her, "and I will not lose either one of you. I will protect you both… my love…. you must trust me."

She was crying from pain and sadness, her body weak with fatigue, and the pain of childbirth laid her lifeless on the floor. Dastan pulled her to his chest and he ushered the midwife to give him a cool cloth. He gently wiped her face and arms with it and watched as it soothed and calmed her. If he could take her pain, he would have in a heartbeat, but all he could do was to comfort her

"At the Villa, after the Hassansin tried to kill you," he suddenly said.

She moved from him and straightened to look at him. "What?"

"When fell in love with you… that was it… you laid lifeless in my arms after he poisoned you. I did not know if you would wake up, but I knew I could not take another day without you in my life. I misunderstood duty and promise to what was clearly love… love for you."

He stroked her cheek as she continued to cry and wither in pain.

"Tamina, I could not answer you earlier because I did not know _when_ I fell in love with you, for I was in the middle of desperately being in love with you before I knew I even started. I could not remember a time I did not love you and I did not want to," he said to her in sincerity and deep affection.

She looked at him, "you love me?"

He held her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "you are my wife, in body and soul, in the eyes of the law and Gods, in the realm of men and Kings… and I love you."

With those words, he finally coaxed her to the bed. He sat behind her, straddling her bent legs between his, encouraging and soothing her through the pain and contractions. The pain tore through her and manifested as screams as she pushed her head onto his chest. She knew that with each push, she may suffocate or injure her child. Tamina knew that if she lived and he did not, she would hate herself forever.

"_Dastan_," she moaned in pain as he saw the midwives remove a cloth stained with blood from the bed.

He raised her face to him so that she will not have sight of the blood or the worried faces around them.

"Look at me… look at me… we will have our child, we will raise him and we will die old and happy…" he pledged to her.

"I love you so much," she cried.

"And I you."

Dastan buried the thought that the child might be lost even now. He had to hold hope for all. He had to have faith. Lovingly, he encouraged her along, and when instructed by Asoka's wife, Dastan asked her to push for one last time.

She screamed in pain and pushed hard. She felt her body open and the midwives slowly led the child out of her.

Dastan looked up to the little figure in the midwife's arms. There was silence, except for the painful breathing from Tamina and the hurried whispers of the helpers as they tried to stop the bleeding.

But there was no cry.

"Where… why… why is he not crying?"

She looked up at Dastan's face, a mask of pain and dread, "why is he not crying."

Tamina extended her arms out, "give me my child… give me my baby."

She pleaded in tears.

The midwife hurried to her side and laid the fragile still naked body on her chest. She placed her hand on the small back and Dastan laid his hands on hers. Tamina slowly rubbed her baby's back as she cried.

"We waited so long for you and we love you … you are _our_ child… and we name you _Artachshatra_."

And as she spoke his name, the baby jerked and let out a loud healthy and roaring cry. Both Dastan and Tamina laughed in disbelief and surprise as the midwives rushed to help her.

But as the child was taken away to the healers, her laughter died down… her hand slipped from Dastan's and he felt her slump against him. He could not hear her breath anymore.

"Tamina… Tamina?" he called for her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Her head swayed back, her lips pale and grey and eyes closed.

"Tamina," he whispered, this time against the cry of their child. "No, no, no, no…."

He had demanded everything from her- her trust, fidelity and love. He remembered her words to him- 'you looked for what I longed and you made me believe in an illusion.'

His mind reached the horrific conclusion.

_You gave her a child and she had now given her life in return_.

And the world turned grey around him…


	17. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

_Four years after, at the Fiefdom near Hindu Kush._

"Father!"

Artachshatra jumped and peaked through the library window as Dastan and Adamkhel looked over the tenant plan. After revealing his identity to the fiefdom, he made sure he visited them at least twice a year from his duties in Alamut. Nothing has changed in this place; this was the same window he would look at Tamina they first came here as newlyweds, and she would suddenly appear in the most unexpected times. But it was his son's blue eyes that looked at him now, not her hazel.

A pang went through him as he remembered how she was washed and dressed as he stood by with his son cradled in his arms. He missed her.

"Father, can I play with Ahura now?"

His son's voice shook him out of the morbid thought and he walked to him.

"Where is your mother? I thought you were playing with her," he asked as he carried his four year old through the window.

"Oh," he said suddenly remembering why he came into the Villa, "I am supposed to only tell Husay she is stuck and I am not supposed to tell you."

Dastan laughed at the words, which was a clue enough for him to find his wife.

"Can I play with Ahura?"

"She is still sleeping, my heart," he said as he led him to the cot where his sister lay sleeping. This was the cot he had made for his first born, which was now passed on to his daughter. Ahura was a perfect embodiment of the meaning of her name – good and divine. She was sleeping peacefully oblivious of the journey which brought them here.

He pouted, "She is always sleeping."

"I know my sweet, but she is only one year old and will be up soon, so until then," he bent to his son and kissed his cheeks, "go with Adamkhel and see if you can get some sweets off the cook before your mother finds out."

Leaving Husay near Ahura, Dastan stepped out of the Villa and walked towards the fig forest.

His thoughts went again to that day when Tamina had laid lifeless in his arms. His mind had rushed to the worst conclusion; that she had passed, and it took Asoka, three midwives and four soldiers to have him let go of her. He never wanted to feel that way again in his life and had caused him nightmares for days. They tried in vain to explain that the fatigue of over half a day of labour, sleepless nights and the stress of the events leading to it, not to mention the immense blood loss, had caused her to lose consciousness. He had insisted that he stayed with her at every step, holding his child. The midwives and maids had treated, washed cleaned her and he had only let go of his son to carry her to the bed. He sat beside her until she came to.

Tamina opened her eyes a few hours later that day to her husband and son. Dastan slowly laid him on her arms and sat next to her, tucking her under his arm. His son opened his eyes for just a moment.

"Artachshatra," Dastan whispered as he slowly stroked his son's soft head with his finger.

"Do… do you mind the name?" she asked in a whisper.

"No," he smiled, "it is perfect. Great warrior… lion-king," he thought out loud about the meaning of the name.

"It suits the son of a Prince of Persia… the Lion of Persia," she said. Although the name was first bestowed on Dastan after he attacked Alamut, lately, this was the name given by the Alamutians for his protective instinct and demanding presence.

He smirked, "I thought he was not my son."

She sighed, "With his blue eyes… I cannot deny the paternity even if I wanted to."

They both laughed at her words. His love only grew for his wife, and while he wanted to give her more children, the thought of almost losing her again horrified him. So when Tamina told him that she was with child again, an intense nine months of anxiety began. The day she went into labour, Dastan was unmoving and tense beside her. This time, he almost passed out from worry. The midwives declared it the easiest birth they had ever encountered as within four hours, a perfect little baby girl was laid in his arms. Dastan was a wonderful father; doting on his children and taking care of them, unlike the ways of royals. His father spoiled his newest grandchildren, Tus loved them as his own and Garsiv did all he could to teach them every single prank to drive Dastan crazy. He had come a long way from his libertine ways. He was changed man.

One thing which never changed, however, was the love and desire he had for his wife. He loved her more with every breath he took. His mind went to her naked supple body arching in pleasure under his; her limbs wrapped around his body dragging him in. His body once again ached for her and he was glad that he was now at the large grove of fig trees. He looked up and a laugh escaped his lips as he saw her sitting and holding on to the fig branch.

"I specifically asked him not to ask _you _for help," she said flustered.

He laughed again, "If it makes you any feel better, he did not. I only guessed. Now, why are you sitting pretty up there?"

"It is the view," she said dryly.

He looked up at her, "jump down, I will catch you."

They looked at each other, remembering the first time they were trapped in this similar situation.

"Princess," he whispered, although with her marriage she was coronated as Queen, "trust me… you know I will catch you."

He walked slowly and stood underneath the branch and lifted his arms to her. "Launch yourself at me," he said, "I am here… I will catch you."

She nervously pushed herself off the branch, and true to his word, Dastan caught her, held her tightly and gently lowered her down. However, suddenly, he pushed her towards the large shady tree and carefully positioned himself between her legs while resting his hands on either side of her head. He lowered his lips to her and she turned away giggling.

"And what are you doing?"

"Claiming my reward for rescuing you," he whispered, as he took advantage of the turned head to kiss and nip her neck.

"Dastan, are you happy?"

"Well not at the moment, because I cannot seem to get you to kiss me," he said against her pulse point. She smiled and gently punched him on his shoulder. He straightened and held her face in his hands.

"My family is well, the Empire is safe, you have given me two beautiful children and you are beside me every day of my life... I am drowning in happiness, my love," he said and kissed her deeply.

She broke their kiss, "sometimes I am gripped by the fear that had I sent you away four years ago, you would not have been there for the birth and I... I may have lost you both."

He tucked her head underneath his chin and held her close. "That, my love, would have never happened, for I _knew_ we were destined to be together. You would not have been able to get rid of me. After a long fruitless battle to force your love, I decided to place my faith in _fate_, for I knew that our fate was written by the Gods. It was only a matter of time."

He released her from his embrace and looked into her eyes. "You are my wife, in body and soul, in the eyes of the law and Gods, in the realm of men and Kings."

Her lips searched his and they embraced in burning passion. His wanting intensified and he slowly rubbed himself against her core. Suddenly, his hands worked on the front of her dress, pulling the neckline down to expose her perfect breasts, all the while never turning his eyes from hers. The cool evening air teased her erect nipples as he cupped her full breast and kneaded it in his hand.

"_Dastan_," she said in a warning tone, although she was growing wet with want. "Someone might see us!"

"They know better than to follow us," he said casually as he stared to hike up her dress.

"Honestly, four years and two children after, you _should_ be sated…after making love _this_ _morning_, you should be sated! Why are you not getting tired of your wife, like every other respectable Royal and…. _Dastan_!"

She gasped as his fingers found her wet opening and slowly rubbed her bud. "But I am not a respectable royal... I am a rake of the worst kind and the only thing I crave is the beautiful body of my irresistible wife… and your body does not seem to mind me."

He kissed her again. Tamina had to hold on to his strong shoulders in order not to pool at his feet.

"Against the fig tree," he smirked as he brushed his lips against her soft breast.

"What?" she asked; her eyes and voice heavy with pleasure.

"Remember, scandalous places I wanted to take you at? Against the fig tree was one of them."

He captured her lips as he ended his sentence and the intimacy gave way to the igniting passion. Tamina heard the lacing of his pants being ruggedly pulled out and she felt him now probing her wet and aroused opening.

"You insatiable wicked man," she said sultrily.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you know me, Princess," he said stealing a line from their past.

"Oh," she bit her lip, "and what more is there?"

Positioning himself at her entrance, Dastan hooked her left knee in his hand and brought it to straddle his hip. In one smooth motion, he lifted her off the ground and fully sheathed himself in her. Both gasped in pleasure at their joining.

"So much more, that I want a lifetime with you to share… a lifetime to be worthy of your love" he said as he made love to her into the night.

_-End-_

**So there you are- the ending of one of my favourite stories. I hope all of you loved it as much as I did. I love Dastan and Tamina so much (Jake and Gemma actually) and every time I think I have done with the a story, something inspires me again, **

**The next story is just pure romance and fun, a little light-hearted one for us to fall even more in love with them. **

**Once again thank you so much for your wonderful comments and reading my story. **

**Until my next, love loads**

**A**


	18. Message

Hello Everyone,

Just a heads up- my new story is coming up soon in FEB2016! I would love to have all of you read it as always.

Thank you so so much and love to all

ACAM


End file.
